The Captives
by Chipmunkfan01
Summary: Christopher Wilson, from Simon's Greatest Friend, This story shows what really happened in Nashville. Christopher Wilson who is seven years old in the story had some what of a normal life for an adopted chipmunk, until a man kidnaps Christopher. What happens to Christopher? What grave truths does he uncover? And who is the mysterious chipette held captive too?
1. Ch 1

[Christopher's Point of view]

Chapter 1

I was glad getting out of the third grade. A seven year old like me really needs some down time. Tennessee is a great place for dirt bikes, horses, some nice muscle cars, and of course our famous barbeque. However, someone like me can only enjoy like three of those things. I have been on a dirt bike, and I have learned, but Clara doesn't let me go far.

Though still I get some fun out it, even though I have to go like a block. Barbeque though, I get to enjoy it all I want. I never really play any sports, except volleyball, and I am not very fast, I was never the fit in shape athlete. I was a couch potato some people call it; I was in front of the TV or the computer most of the time. Sometimes I like to get out and stroll around the city, the city in Tennessee was relatively a safe place, and crime didn't happen much.

Crime hasn't happened in about three years when a young boy my age was kidnapped; he was murdered a week later, that's about as much as Clara told me. Though I knew there was more to it, but I didn't push it. She tells me every time I walk out to remember the rules; don't talk to strangers, if I have a bad feeling that I should run the other direction, always scream and holler so people can hear me, and what not, but I never needed to, people around here knew each other pretty well, so I can talk to some strangers and not have a bad feeling. I would stop and say hello to passer byes, talked to merchants and other really nice people, stop by and grab a hot dog and say hello to the hot dog seller. I usually walked about a mile away from home, and then I would walk a mile back.

However, I like to get fresh air sometimes, when it just cool enough, not hot nor cold, just chilly. It was about seven in the morning when I decided to get up, I could probably sleep 'til eight, but, I don't. I got up and changed into my usual outfit and used the bathroom and the other things I do when I get up before I even get down stairs. I didn't feel like cooking anything, but it didn't really matter because when I got down stairs Clara was at the kitchen table with two plates of fried potatoes, sunny side up eggs, strips of bacon, she had coffee and I had sweet tea. I usually preferred tea over milk any day; I just like the sweetness of it.

"Hey there big guy, how was your sleep?" Clara asked.

"It was ok, how about yours Miss Clara?" I responded.

"My beauty sleep was great."

"Why do you call it beauty sleep?"

Then she had a different smile and she playfully zoned in on my face when she said, "Cause I would look like a monster if I didn't get any beauty sleep." Then she made a roar. I got sort of startled, and then I started to laugh a bit. I said, "Miss Clara, you wouldn't look like a monster, I think you look pretty." She had on a pink robe and pink slippers and her hair was a mess and she had light bags under her eyes.

"Aww, Thank you Christopher, you have always been such a sweet boy."

"I wouldn't be if it hadn't been for you Miss Clara."

"Hmm, true, so, wanna play volley ball today?"

"Sure, why not. I have nothing else to do today."

"Ok. Let's do it now so we can play before outside starts to bake."

Then I looked at her and said while pointing, "Um Miss Clara…you're not ready to go outside."

"Oh really…" Then she looked down and looked back up, "Perhaps not, give me thirty minutes…and I will be." Then she sipped the last of her coffee then headed up stairs, and I went outside to set up the volleyball net. Thirty minutes later, like she promised, we were outside and we were practicing for a competition that would be coming a long way from now, but you know what they say, practice makes perfect. Trust me; I could really use the practice... I wasn't very pro, but I knew the rules and how to hit the ball. She said, "Are you ready Christopher?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Then with a swift motion of her hand the ball bumped into my side and I did my best to keep it over the net, then five minutes later, she won the first point. She said, "Don't worry honey, just keep your eye on the ball, and your hands ready to bump, set, and spike when needed."

Sarcastically, "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

"No problem."

It went on like this for about, three hours, and then she said, "Christopher, you're soaked with sweat, go on inside and change while I'll make lunch."

"Miss Clara, you don't look so dry yourself, why don't we both change then you can make lunch."

"Oh alright, you have a deal mister."

Then I dismounted the net and went inside to change. She put on different tee shirt and a different set of pants; however my wardrobe wasn't as colorful, so it doesn't look like I changed, though I really did. She made ham sandwiches with mayo, ham, turkey, and bread. It was pretty good, more or less wasn't anything fancy. After lunch, I was sitting in front of the TV watching cartoons and stuff with Clara.

TV time lasted about four hours until it was dinner time, we had a rather vegan dinner today, carrots, potatoes, broccoli, corn, green beans, and roast. "Why is it that today we are having a lot of vegetables, furthermore, why are we having broccoli?"

"Because Christopher, broccoli is good for you, and I wanted to change things up. Now please eat your broccoli." It was twenty minutes later and I haven't even touched the broccoli. Then Clara said, "Come on Christopher, please eat your broccoli."

"But it's nasty."

"Please Christopher; at least eat two broccoli pieces, all I ask, please?"

"Oh alright, two." When I bit into the broccoli, it didn't taste very good, but, I ate the two pieces anyway.

"Now, was it so bad?"

"Yes. Yes it was."

"Well, since you at least tried, do you want dessert?" My voice and face got excited, "Boy do I. Please?"

"Ok. Just let me clean up first."

"Ok."

Then she started picking up the plates and pots and pans and anything else on the table, 20 minutes later she got out a big bowl of banana pudding, my eyes widened. I had a big smile on my face then Clara had a smile on her face and said, "I knew you would like it, I know how much you love banana pudding."

Then she got out two bowls and loaded them with the pudding from the bigger bowl. Then when I tasted it, I tasted that she put in real banana slices, I loved it. "You put bananas in this too? Cool!"

"Well yeah you silly boy, you can't have banana pudding without bananas. Heh heh."

"Oh yeah…heh heh."

It was so much that it took me ten minutes to eat it, I was stuffed. "I am so full, that I don't know if I could eat for the rest of the night."

Miss Clara said, "I highly doubt that, you'll be eating again soon I am sure."

She was right; I could eat a full dinner and dessert, and then get hungry in an hour. Well, when we got done cleaning it was about four o clock, five thirty-ish. We spent most of the night watching comedy movies, mystery movies, and even horror movies, though I didn't get too scared where I got nightmares, but sometimes I would get scared to even go upstairs without Miss Clara. This one wasn't scary as it was gory, and it wasn't even that. The scariest she lets me watch is ghost movies.

She says that she doesn't want me to have nightmares for a week, though I never really had nightmares before… I guess that was the point. It was about nine at night and she told me to take a bath then go to bed, of course taking a bath also meant brushing my teeth and such. Well, as soon as I was done in the bathroom I put on my pajamas then I was laying down when Clara came up and tucked me in, then kissed me goodnight.


	2. Ch 2

Chapter 2

When morning broke through my draped windows, I woke up, did what I normally do… and I didn't really eat but I was watching more cartoons and things, Clara hasn't woken up yet. It wasn't until about ten o' clock when she woke up. Very groggily, "Hey big guy, how are you?"

"I am great."

"What are you watching'?"

"Nothing really, just some cars show."

"Oh, sounds fun."

"Eeh, this one isn't really good. There is just nothing on."

"I am sorry to hear that, do you want breakfast?"

"Eeh, not in the mood right now."

"Have you already eaten?"

"No, just not in the mood."

"Oh, do you want cappuccino?"

"French vanilla?"

"Only kind we have."

"Sure, why not."

"Alright, I give you a glass when I get finished with it."

"Ok, thank you."

Then she popped her head out of the kitchen and said, "Your welcome sweet heart."

I really liked Cappuccino; it helped me throughout school, or just as a nice hot drink. It took about ten minutes before she handed me a small tea glass of cappuccino. "Here you go."

"Thank you Miss Clara."

"You're welcome." Then she sat next to me with her coffee, and crossed her legs, then watched TV with me. It wasn't about until 12 pm that I decided to take a nice long walk. I said, "It's been weeks since I've been outside; reckon I might take a nice walk in the city."

"Alright, remember the rules, see you in a couple hours."

I headed out the door and said, "I will Miss Clara." Then I closed the door. I walked for about thirty minutes and I usually walk on the sidewalk, but it was sort of hot, and I needed some shade, so I walked down a dark alleyway. When I did, I spotted a white van just parked in the alley way I was in, I didn't make anything of it, I just walked passed it. Then after a mile, I headed back.

I walked in that same alleyway and I saw that same white van, it hadn't moved, I went passed it and when I reached the hot dog guy, I said, "Can have a hot dog with ketchup please?"

"Ah Christopher, how've ya been? How is yer mother?"

Then when he was putting ketchup I said, "I've been well and I told you… she's my guardian, I never knew my mother or father."

"Well I'd reckon they'd been mighty pretty 'nd handsome te have you Christopher."

"Thanks, that's mighty appreciated." Then he handed me the hot dog. "Thanks sir."

"Well, yer welcome. Ya have a nice day now bye."

I was walking away and I said, "You to mister, bye-bye."

About thirty minutes later, I was home, and when I walked in she said, "Hey there, how was your walk?"

"A bit hot, but I managed."

"That's nice."

"I should probably wear something more appropriate to summer huh?"

"I would implore you to do so."

"Right."

Then an hour later we had dinner, we had pizza from a box, the crust of it was a little bit hard, but otherwise pretty good. The rest of the night I was in my room playing with my cars, until about nine, then I went to bed…My life during the summer was about as boring as can be so then I said to myself, "Please, let something exciting happen tomorrow."


	3. Ch 3

Chapter 3

When I woke up hours later, I wasn't in the mood to put on what I normally wear, I am not much of a shorts enthusiast, but today I was going to make an exception. The shorts I was wearing, was black with two medium wide white stripes down the side, they had a silk feeling to them, but not actually silk. They came about just above my knees, call them short shorts if you will, but not much. I also wore a navy blue muscle shirt that sleeve came to my shoulders, and the arm holes weren't huge, both of them were a snug fit, but, it didn't really bother me too bad. When I went downstairs, Miss Clara was awake and she was ready for work…Though she already defended her country, she says it's not enough to support us, but she looked beautiful in her real estate suit.

"Wow Miss Clara, you've always looked mighty beautiful in that suit."

"Why thank you Christopher, you seemed to change your look yourself, but, isn't that a bit small?"

"Not by much, and I wanted to do something differently today. I wanna take a walk, do I have time?"

"Well, I got about three hours so hurry back, and remember the rules."

"Yes Miss Clara. See you in a few hours, bye-bye."

"Bye-bye Christopher, love you."

"Love you too." Then I closed the door behind me then started walking. It was about 90 degrees out here, and I was rather sweating, even in these clothes. So I went in the alley way again, and to my surprise, I saw that exact same white van I did yesterday, unmoved, this wasn't a popular parking spot, so I did have a bit of concern, but not much. After I passed the van I saw a quarter, so, I picked it up, and put it in my wallet I was carrying with me.

After I went my mile forward and reached the alley way, I still see that white van, when I passed it, I see another quarter. So I went to pick it up, and when I bent down to pick it up, in the corner of my eye I saw a flash of light. I immediately turned around after I got the quarter and I saw nothing, the engine in the van wasn't running, because there was no smoke coming from the muffler. I then thought that the sun's glare did it, it was rather bright, even in the alleyway. Instead of a hot dog, I got some water and some cold food, and I ate in an air conditioned place, it was too hot to eat hot food outside.

When I got outside... I spotted a white van... on the other side of the road behind me, and I wasn't sure it as the one I saw in the alley way, but I didn't have time to check the license plate, I had only an hour left before Miss Clara would leave, so I upped my pace a bit. About 30 minutes left until Miss Clara would leave, but, I again spotted a white van behind me, parked when I lifted my shirt to wipe off the sweat from my forehead. I didn't have time to check the license plate again so I almost jogged the rest of the way home. When I got home, She was still there, as a matter of fact, she was heading out the door and she said, "And not a moment too soon."

I was panting a bit, actually, I was panting a lot, she continued speaking, "Wow Christopher, You really worked up a sweat, and your breath is gone too, are you alright?"

Then through panting, I said, "Nothing…a…little…water…can't fix. Plus…it is…very hot."

"I see that, why don't you go inside and change and lock the doors when you get in, I'll be home around four o clock to make dinner, bye sweet heart." Then she kissed me on my wet cheek and went into the car. Then I said, "Bye-bye Miss Clara." Then I quickly kissed her on her cheek before she left. Then I went inside and locked the door.

When I got inside, I cracked my drapes in my room a little bit and the air conditioning in this house was awesome, so I didn't need to open my window. Then I took off all my clothes and changed into something a lot more dry and comfortable. Then I went downstairs to get some water, and then I ate some Ramon noodles. After I got done making it from the stove, I turned on the TV, and started eating. I was a kid, my IQ was higher than normal kids, but I wasn't a genius, but as said, I was a kid, so I was watching cartoons and even police shows, I like comedy, and I like cop shows, and when I was watching TV, I saw a white van, again.. So I began to worry.

When I looked outside, I saw the white van across the street from me, I saw someone get out, then I saw someone else get out to, I was very worried, and when they went inside, I saw them with a couch, and I saw a woman kiss one of them. I wasn't too worried, until I heard the phone ring; I let out a small scream. When I answered it I stuttered, "He...hel…hello?"

Then Miss Clara answered, "Wow Christopher, you sound jumpier then an alerted feline, what's wrong?"

"Oh Miss Clara…no…nothing's wrong, what's up?"

"I just gotta call from my boss and I need to stay later then I said I was, so use the twenty dollars in my bank in my room to buy a pizza, and I'll be home ta tuck you in."

"Ok Miss Clara, I will."

"Ok honey, see you around nine."

"Ok Miss Clara, Bye-bye."

"Alright, bye-bye."

Then we hung up. When I got finished with the Ramon noodles, I cleaned everything up and put it in the dishwasher. Then I went upstairs and grabbed ten dollars from Miss Clara's bank in her room, I saw on TV a nice deal. When it came to dinner time, I picked up the phone and called the pizza place.

A woman answered the phone, "Hello, this is Fernando's pizza how may we serve you?"

"Yes I would like to order a large pepperoni and cheese pizza please..."

"Ok, that'll be $9.05... Will it be for delivery or pick up?"

"Delivery please."

"Alright, please wait 45 minutes and if we miss that time then it'll be three dollars off the total."

"Alright, thank you…bye-bye."

They can track my address from my phone number, It seems a bit creepy, but, If I get the pizza on time, then who cares. It was 45 minutes later and then I hear a knocking on the door, so I answer it and that was the pizza woman, she said, "Here you go sir." Then I gave her the cash and said, "Here you go miss, please keep the change."

"Ok, thanks a lot sir."

"You're welcome. You have a nice day now, bye."

"Ok, you to, bye."

Then she walked off, and I closed and locked the door. After an hour, I ate six of the 8 pizzas; I wanted to save two for Miss Clara. It was about eight o' clock, I have already brushed my teeth and took a bath and other things I do before bed, Miss Clara got home. "Hey honey, did you eat?"

"Yes Miss Clara and I saved you two pieces, and I only needed ten dollars, there was a real good deal."

"Aw, that is sweet; I'll have them when you fall asleep."

I stayed up later than normal, as a matter of fact my eyes were so heavy by ten o' clock, and my limbs were like lead, so my head and body dropped on the couch and accidently fell asleep.


	4. Ch 4

Ch.4

It seemed that I remembered nothing of what happened last night, except I fell asleep on the couch. When I awoke, I was in my bed, tucked in and all, Clara must have moved me, she was very strong, she joined the army once, and that is how she said she got so strong. I really did believe her; she showed me her uniform and everything. She and her father got a purple heart, I felt happy for her, and I don't think I'd ever go into the army. She said that I should wait eleven years, and then I should decide whether or not that I want to go into the army.

I had to agree with her, I was still a kid. She says kids like me shouldn't worry about that stuff until I'm older. I really guess I didn't need to worry about a future if I keep up my grades and such. Well, when I went down stairs, I saw Miss Clara in the living room just sitting there drinking her coffee. So I snuck up on her and put my arms around her neck, then she stood up and said, "Feelin' a bit tough huh big guy?"

Then she turned 180 degrees and backed up a bit, I was still clinging to her neck when she threw me over her head and made me land on the couch. When I landed I said, "I guess not..." Then we both started laugh. "Don't worry… your still young, you have time."

"I know Miss Clara. So…are you hungry Miss Clara?"

"Actually….I am. Why? Were you going to make breakfast?"

"Yes I was, I was going to make scrambled eggs with ham and cheese, are you interested?"

"Oooh, that sounds delicious. I think I'll take a plate."

"Ok, I'll be back in about thirty minutes max."

"Ok big guy, can't wait."

"Ok…It'll be fantastic." Then I ran into the kitchen. She loved my scrambled eggs; she says it's better than hers….which I get flattered every time. I got the container, skillet, cooking oil, pepper, salt, cheese, eggs, milk, ham, fork, spatula, and a paper towel. Then I cracked 14 eggs, and I scrambled them in the container with the fork, then I put 10-12 shakes of pepper and 2-4 shakes of salt, then I mixed it up a bit.

Then I broke the ham and cheese up and put the pieces in the container with the eggs. Then I put 7 short pours of milk, and then added a bit more milk. Then I mixed it all up real nice, and then I folded the paper towel into a square, and then opened the cooking oil. Then I put the paper towel over the cooking oil top and flipped it over for about two seconds then flipped it back right up. Then I wiped all around the base of the inside part of the skillet.

Then I put the skillet on the burner and put the burner dial a dot under hi. Then I waited like two minutes the poured the scrambled eggs batch in the skillet and quickly put the empty container in the sink and used the spatula to keep stirring and moving the batch around the skillet until the eggs were solid and the cheese was melted. Then I turned the stove off and put half the batch in one plate, then the rest in another, and then I put the plates on our polished wooden diner table, then put forks by each plate and said, "Come and eat!"

"Ok! I'm coming!" Then within seconds Miss Clara came in and sat in front of the plate she chose. "It looks mighty delicious Christopher, thank you."

"You're welcome Miss Clara." Then I put soap and water in the skillet in the sink, and then turned off the water and started eating. After ten minutes, I was cleaning the plates and skillet. It took like ten minutes or so to clean the skillet, but like two minutes to clean the plates. When I was done… I wanted to walk out the calories, so I said to Miss Clara, "I wanna go take a walk, may I?"

"As long as you follow the rules, and be home in two hours, I'm fine."

"Ok."

"Ok...have fun now…bye Christopher."

"Miss Clara?"

"Yes honey?"

"Can I get a hug and kiss?"

"Sure." Then she picked me up and hugged me really tight then kissed me on my cheek, I did the same. Then she put me down and I walked out and said, "I love you Miss Clara, bye-bye." Then I closed the door, and walked out. It was rather cool outside for summer; it was about 60 degrees, in my good temperature range. I was walking like I normally do, and saying my hellos and other mannerly greetings, when I saw the alley way, the one I have been to for the past two days. I was deciding whether or not to go through it.

I was thinking in how cool it was in there, how no activity was going on, how nothing really happened in the alleyway, the sun was still blinding me. So I decided that I was going to go through it, when I walked in it, it was empty, the van wasn't there, but I didn't recall it being suspicious. There was a cross alleyway ahead of me, and when I got near it, a white van blocked my path, driver side towards me. I stopped in my tracks, not that I wasn't able to pass it, but, just feeling made me stop. Then I see a man get out, he was clean cut, his hair was a bit long and a bit of a mess, but full... I think... I was never good with looks, but he said, "Hey there, been lookin' all over for ya."

Then I knew, that something was wrong, I felt it in my stomach, I ran the other way, then he yelled, "Come back here, fine, guess ima gonna have ta catch ya. Run all ya want, I'll get ya either way."

Then I looked back and he had rope and tape with him, he was running after me, but I wasn't looking where I was going and I tripped on something. I fell with a thud and it hurt, really bad, but before I could recuperate from the pain and get up, he had his heavy body on top of me. I was squirming and screaming, "Help! Someone He…" That's as much as I got out before he put tape around my mouth, and I was still squirming. He tied my feet, and then he tied my hands behind my back.

Then he picked me up on his shoulders and I was still fighting, when he got to the van, he opened the back doors and put me in the back the shut the doors. I got up and used my entire body to slam on the doors. After a minute he opened the back doors and cocked a gun towards me and said, "You know what this is?"

Then I coward back and he continued, "Yeah, ya know what it is, and you know what it can do, and that it is loaded. "Now ye got two options…option one, ya get a bullet through yer skull. Option two, ye be a good boy and sit there for the ride, and not say a word. What's it gunna be?" Then I uttered a small sound out of my muffled mouth and sat down. "Good boy, now stand still." Then he reached out and took off my glasses and set them aside, and then he quickly blind folded me.

I couldn't see anything, it was total blackness, and I was scared and worried. What did he want with me? Why did he pick me? Why couldn't he of just left me alone? I couldn't keep track of time, it felt like forever. However, from what I could tell, it was about two hours later that he made a complete stop. Then he opened the back doors and when he took off the blindfold off of me and put on my glasses, I saw almost nothing, it was all country grass and farm and other things, seems way out of civilization.

"Here we are, home sweet home."

Then he grabbed me and carried me on his shoulders, when we got in, it was cleaner than I thought it would be. It was a big living room with a nice couch and recliner that didn't sag; the medium TV a few feet from the couch wasn't broken. The tan carpet floor was very neat, no spots or anything, the windows were clean and clear and unbroken. The lights and lamps and tables were clean, unbroken, polished, and everything you would expect a normal house would be. He laid me stomach up on the floor, he carefully removed the tape from my mouth and said, "You know what, yer cuter when yer tied up, but you just as cute in that alley way."

I just started screaming my lungs out, "Help! Please Help! Ahhh!"

"Heh heh heh heh, scream all ya want, it won't be much of use, ain't no one can hear ya now, so git it out now."

It took me a minute before I stopped, to catch my breath. "Are ye done hollerin' now?"

Then I nodded my head and said, "Uh huh."

"Good, I like you; ye got errvry thang I could enjoy." Then he kneeled on top of me and used his hands to slowly feel up my torso from the stomach, simultaneously lifting my shirt and jacket up to my chest while saying, "Like yer tight, plump, smooth tummy, when you showed me yer tummy when ya lifted yer tight muscle shirt yesterday, I figured you was sweatin', and I liked it." His hands were rough and chaliced, and big. Then he put his tongue at the start of my jeans and licked a slow, straight path over my belly button and then kissed it. My breathing became a bit more rapid; I was exhaling and inhaling a bit loud.

"Wow….It don't take much to start you up does it? Yer easier than I thought you'd be." Then he gradually moved his hands to my back and started feeling down my spine, which is extremely sensitive, so my breathing became more rapid and my breathing was louder as he said, "Yer clean, smooth back also got me goin'." Then he moved his hands unhurriedly down my rear and back part of my legs while saying, "And the way ye bent down for me twice in the alley way while pickin' up them quarters I placed, oh yeah, it was the best show of my life." My heavy breathing became whimpering, and I was uttering a few sounds out of my mouth while whimpering, while whispering, "Please stop."

Then he continued slowly up my leg and thigh while saying, "But therr is one question that I wonder, is therr anything else I can enjoy?" Then he quickly put his hand down my pants and started to feel around in my pants, I broke down and started crying and yelled, "Stop! Please Stop!Quit it!Please!"

"Well, what ye got is normal for boys such as yer self, but, no need te be embarrassed, that'll change in a few years, and you'll get bigger and longer and be of normal size."

"Please! Get your hands away! I don't like it! Please!"

"Aw, come one, we were havin' a lil' fun. Aw well, guess it's time te tell you that it don't matter if ye push me away, I got memorabilia that can do just as fine."

My face was shocked, "What!"

"Yeh, ye put a good show for me and I didn't wanna ferget it. Here..." Then he got pictures from somewhere and he showed me, there was photos of me in the alleyway, photos of me bending down to pick up the quarters, photos of me when I lifted my shirt, photos of me coming out of the restaurant, photos of me stripping, unfortunately, those were clear, I was glad I didn't open it up all the way, the photos went from all my clothes, to none of my clothes, one piece of clothing at a time.

"You were stalking me!"

"Not stalkin', just investigating."

Then with a flash of light he took another photo of me. Then he kneeled back down and used his hand to open my mouth from the outside and put his head a centimeter from mine and put his disgusting tongue in my mouth and started tongue kissing me. It took two seconds before I used my teeth to clamp down on his tongue.

"Ow! Ye G_D_ Brat! Ye bit my tongue!" Then he angerly back slapped my face and my glasses flew off. Then my vision blurred a few feet, without my glasses, I can only see a few feet.

"OW!" I started to cry.

"Boy! Ye better start givin' me some respect or I'm gunna put a bullet through yer thick skull! Ye understand me!"

Then I quickly nodded my head and fearfully said, "Yes! I'm sorry!"

"Yer d_ straight you sorry! I better not get no mo' squirmin' or fightin' from you! You understand me boy!"

I just nodded, "Good, now that we are on the same page, whet's yer name?"

I whimpered out, "Chr-chr-christopher s-s-s-sir."

"Christopher eh? Well Christopher, if I cut ye loose… will ye run off?"

Again, I whimpered out, "No s-s-sir."

"Good boy. Now hold still…"

Then he grabbed his pocket knife and cut the ropes around my wrists and ankles. Then I stood up and then he said, "Strip."

"What?"

"Yer clothes… strip."

Then I shook my head no, "I said strip boy."

"No s-s-s-sir."

"Boy! Don't you tell me no! Strip…or I'll do it for ya!"

"No!" Then he ran and pounced on me, he had me under him... and I kept trying to get out, but he was too heavy, first he unzipped my hoodie and took it off me and threw it somewhere, then he quickly got up and took a picture, then he pounce back on me then he took off my red shirt, and as quickly took another picture. Then he kept pouncing on me taking photos, my socks and shoes, and then he would take another picture.

Then he took off my jeans and took a picture, everytime I would uselessly fight with him to keep something on… but he was too strong. Then he pounced on me and took off my briefs, and then I just worried about holding myself… to keep him from seeing it. Then I kneeled and he put his hands around my necklace then I put my free hand on his and said, no, I begged, "Please sir, let me have this, please? It is the only thing I have to remember my real mother by, please don't take it off, please? At least let me wear this, I beg you." Then tears started forming in my eyes, then he said, "Fine, but you better let go of yerself first."

I submitted, I let go, then he let go. Then he told me, "Stand up and look at the camera."

He stood back, and I stood up, "Put yer hands by yer side, spread yer legs a lil'."

I did as asked, then he took another picture, then he said, "Sit on the couch."

When I did, I have a habit of crossing my legs over, some boys say it's a "feminine" sit, but I usually didn't care. He shot a picture and said, "Good, now open yer legs, put yer hands on yer legs." I still submitted. He shot a photo and said, "Good boy, now go to the door, face it, turn to the camera, put yer hand on yer thigh. I did as asked, I didn't wanna get hurt, and I didn't want him taking off my necklace. He took another photo and said, "I think I got enough pictures, why don't you take a look around yer new home, stay away from all the doors and all the windows and don't run off, or I'll catch ya, then whip ya hard.

"Ok. Can I have my clothes back?"

"Don't push yer luck… get yer briefs, and only yer briefs, that's it."

"Ok. Thank you."

"Don't mention it… no… seriously… don't say a peep of it!"

"Ok." I headed upstairs; the stairs the rail, the carpet was clean and polished. There were four doors, the first one to the left I opened was the bathroom, white tiles and blue rugs and a blue shower curtain. Everything was clean in the bathroom, even the toilet was clean bright white. Then I entered the door on the other side, it seemed to be just an empty room, pretty big, and clean, window was sealed off, but the light worked just fine.

I entered the adjacent room and I saw a single bed off to the far top left corner of the room, it didn't have a frame or anything, just a white pillow, blue and white blanket, and two non-sagging mattresses. The top right corner had a dresser facing the bed. It was polished up nicley, it was a two by three drawer dresser, seemed to be some type of wood, a reddish brownish medium color. To the lower right corner, was a kids plastic table and three plastic chairs, and had crayons, coloring pencils, paper, pencils, pens, and other coloring things, I sat in one of the chairs and it fit my height nicely. The window was blocked off, and the closet seemed locked. So I went downstairs and he said, "So... like your room?"

"I like the coloring supplies; I haven't tried the bed yet."

"Good, and I warn you ONE time, the doors that are locked, STAY locked. Though you can't pick lock it, don't go wanderin' around... remember, curiosity killed the cat."

I felt really scared when he said that, but I said, "Ok."

I headed into the white and black tile kitchen, everything was spotless, not a dish in the dishwasher or the sink, marble counter and countertops, polished dining table and polished dining chairs, four of them. There was a black refrigerator full of food; I couldn't reach the cabinets to see what was in it. There was a fire extinguisher by the refrigerator. I couldn't believe how tidy the place was, except for the living room which was littered with my clothes; at least he let me wear my briefs, and my glasses and necklace.

There was sort of a small stairway going down in the kitchen leading to a door that looked no different from any other interior door, but it was locked. I went over in the living room and my clothes were picked up, when I was looking around the house he must have hid them somewhere. Well, he was watching some cop show, and since I was interested in shows like that, I sat next to him, well, the recliner next to him.

I didn't trust him; He had already inappropriately touched me, who knows what else he was capable of. I reclined back and said, "I like cop shows."

"Oh really? Whet's a boy like you, liking shows like this? Shouldn't you be watchin' certoons or sumthin'?"

"Well…I do, I just like other shows to sir."

"Course you do."

"Well, I like cop shows, I like cartoons, I like comedy, I like ghost shows too."

"Ah really? Well, that's mighty interestin' ta know." He was being extremely sarcastic, he might of even rolled his eyes. As uncomfortable as I was, I really couldn't go anywhere without being hurt. I was getting a little thirsty, so I politely said, "Excuse me sir?"

"What!"

"Is it alright if I get a glass of something to drink?"

"Why do you ask me for? I ain't yer mommy! Get up and get it yerself!"

"Ok." So I went in the kitchen, I tried reaching the cabinets again, and I failed again. So I climbed up on the counter and when I stood to reach the cabinet.. I had very wild nerves running through me, I was scared of falling, so I got down and went into the living room again and said, "Could you help me, I can't reach the cabinets, and I am scared of falling off the counter."

He had an angry face and he growled and said, "Do I gotta do errvrythang for ya! Are ya that useless! Are ya that much of a baby!"

I started to cry a little bit, "I am sorry.. I tried getting a cup, but I couldn't reach it! I tried!" Then I started sobbing a bit. Then he came over and kneeled behind me, tried comforting me, though it felt weird with his hand on my bare shoulder. Then he said, "I'm sorry, you only wanted something te drink…I won't do that again. I won't yell at ya about sumthin' like this again, I promise."

I still had tears in my eyes , he continued, "Head up on the counter and I'll hold ye up."

I headed back up on the counter and I felt both of his hands on my rear, I knew he was getting a kick out of it, but I wanted something to drink, and I don't have any plans on drinking from the carton so to speak. He said, "Cabinet third from the left." I opened the cabinet and there was fine glasses, glass cups, shot glasses, plastic cups, but I just picked up a plastic cup. Then he lifted me down off the counter, and he left for the living room. I put the cup on the table and looked in the refrigerator and there was things from water to beer, even tea, so I was helpless for the tea.

I poured me a glass and took a sip, I was lucky enough that it was sweet, actually, it was very sweet, I enjoyed it. I put the tea back and headed in the living room. The glass was rather big for one hand, so I drank and carried it with two. When I sat down on the couch and took another drink, I felt a finger go down my stomach, I cringed a little bit. I knew it was that guy… but I said nothing.

It was only four hours later till he cooked dinner, when he said, "Dinner's ready!" I looked and I see a plate with corn, green beans, mashed potatoes, and pork steak, then I see a plate with an off white mush looking food, he said, "Sit there." I sat where that mush was and sniffed it, and tasted it. It was one of the foulest things I've tasted or smelled so I asked, "What is this?"

"Mashed potatoes, broccoli, canned meat, corn, all blended real nicely, now eat."

"It tastes disgusting, why don't you eat it too?"

"Cause it is my house, so ye will live by my rules and ye better not gimme no lip!"

"But… It tastes nasty, I can't eat this."

"Ye got two options…. Eat or go te bed!"

I gave out a small whimper, and quickly ate that miserable junk. Then after we were finished he said, "I'll clean up here, ye get on that recliner and relax, and wait fo' me."

"Fine." I did as asked and laid on the recliner. Twenty minutes later he came in and he was in front of me, and he said, "Now that ye had time to digest yer food, ready te finish what we started this mo'nin'?" Then he got on top of me and put his tongue in my mouth…I tried squirming out, but it was useless, he was too heavy and too strong. He had his tongue in my mouth for like ten minutes, it was revolting.

When he finished he kept running his hands all over my body, I started feeling bit hot, so I said, "I feel a little too hot, can you please get off me?" Then he got off me and said, "Since you haven't been startin' no trouble with me…fine, there is always tomorrow."

Then when I got up, I drank more of my tea, and sat down on the couch. I just watched TV, it was like eight o' clock and the guy just went upstairs to go to the bathroom, I laid on the couch, with my eyes half open. After a minute my eyes got heavier, when he came down he said, "Ye look tired, go epstairs and get sum shut eye."

Very lightly, and barely audible in tiredness I said, "But I wanna sleep down here."

"Boy, get ye little rear upstairs and go te bed."

"No."

"Why you!...Fine... didn't wanna do this, but ye leave me no choice!"

When he grabbed my arm it was like a boa constrictor grabbed me, it was so tight, and it hurt, but my eyes were wide open and I was yelling, "No! Please! Let me go! You're hurting me!"

He made my body forcibly get off the couch and walk upstairs behind him, I kept struggling to break free, but I couldn't. He opened the door to my room and threw my arm, with me, to fall straight in the middle of the room, I held my arm, and I thought tears were going to form. "Yer gunna sleep up here, and yer gunna like it! Don't try nuthin' cause I'm gunna have this door locked! Good night boy!"

Then he slammed the door and I ran over and I heard it locked, I tried opening the door with the strength I've got, but it was useless and the guy screamed, "Boy! Get te bed! And quit messin' with that door! Cause' if you break that door, then I'm gunna break you! Keep up this heroic S_ and I'm gunna raise h_ on you!"

I stopped when he started yelling, and then I laid down on the bed and fortunately, it was quite comfortable, I laid for about ten minutes before I went to bed. When I fell into a deep sleep, I couldn't tell how long it was since I fell asleep, but I heard the door unlock and I pretended I was sleeping. When I heard the door open, I assumed it was that guy checking on me, but the light of the hallway shone through the opened door and did for like five minutes, then I felt a presence very close to me, then I felt the presence jump back, and then it was two minutes later that I heard the door close and locked back up, it was so weird, I fell asleep, but I was still curious what that was that the guy was trying to pull.


	5. Ch 5

Ch. 5: Captive Day 2

When I awoke, I tried the door again, and to my surprise, it was unlocked, so I opened it and went downstairs to the kitchen to hopefully get on his good side today, So I made two plates of my most loved scramble eggs, with meat and cheese. When he came down stairs, he had his rope with him, and he angrily said, "How'd the h_ did you get out! Huh! What is all this s_!"

I Cowered back and nervously said, "It was unlocked when I got up and I decided to make us scrambled eggs, with meat and cheese."

He was no less madder then he was a few seconds ago, as a matter of fact, he seemed madder, "Boy! You used the f_ stove without my permission!" Then he stormed near me and he pushed me down, then I scooted back as he got closer to me, he was yelling stuff, I couldn't make it out, when I hit the chair, my scooting ended, and my pleading started as he smacked a plate off the table and broke with scrambled eggs on the floor, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I wanted to make you breakfast, an-and I was hungry and, please don't hurt me sir please! Please, I'm sorry!" Then he used his boa constrictor grab on my arm and lifted me up and spanked me really hard on my rear so many times, I would cry and yell in pain every one of them too.

"Now you want food! Eat it! Use yer fingers and eat it all!"

I crawled over to the mess then looked at him, "Go on!"

Then with my crying, I picked up the piece of egg off the floor and put it in my mouth and ate it. Then he said, "Come on! Ye said ye was hungry, eat it!"

I kept picking up pieces of egg and eating them. It was a minute or so later that he said, "Good, Now clean up the mess! Clean this one to…" Then he backslapped the other plate off the table and I got a broom and pan, and started cleaning it up. I thought it would get him on his good side, not hurt me… all I wanted was to get him happy so he won't hurt me, and my plan backfired…horribly.

It only took a couple minutes to clean it, enough so I wouldn't feel the after effects on the spanking. I went into the living room where the guy was residing and I said, "Sir…Why were you so mad? I just wanted to make you some breakfast."

Then he quickly turned to me and gave me a devilish anger look, and then I shrieked a little bit then ran upstairs and shut the door in my room, from fear. I put my arms around my knees against a wall, and then I hear the door open. It was that guy, he stopped his sour look and smiled, I feared that the anger was safer for me then the smile, Then he held an iron grip to my shoulders and laid me down forcefully on the ground then got on top of me, he put his hands on my chest then slowly moved his hands down my stomach and he grabbed my briefs and pulled them down and took them off and said, "Ye don't need these ta day, as yer punishment, ya won't be wearin' clothes fer the day, cause clothes fer you are a privilege, a givin'.

Then he walked out with my briefs and shut the door, he didn't lock it, but I was against the wall again with my arms around my knees and started rocking back and forth and crying. Ten minutes later then I went over to the art table and started to draw, I wasn't a total artist, but I didn't draw stick figures either. I drew Miss Clara, in her military uniform. It turned out rather well, for a seven year old anyway. I drew for hours; I drew cars, houses, foods, what my mother might look like, my real mother and what my real father would look like.

I actually ran out of paper I drew so much, so I went downstairs and said to the guy, "I drew, a lot, and I ran out of paper, may I have some more please?"

"Tell you what, I'll see what I can do, why don't you show me these pictures of yers."

"O-o-ok."

So I went upstairs to grab my pictures and I reluctantly gave it to him. He studied them for a while, it took like thirty minutes, he would ask me what it was and then he set it down on the table. He said, "Well, ye got sum nice pictures fer a child, but they ain't good!" Then he threw them at me. Then I bent down and picked them up, then he started snickering. A minute later after I picked up most of them I finally said, "What?"

"Nutin'… just lovin' yer punishment… gets me all happy and excited."

Then I picked up the last one and said, "You're a creep, a perverted creep!"

"Watch yer tongue boy! Or yer gonna have a…."

I finished his sentence, "A bullet through my head, I know! Just leave me alone!"

"ooh, yer gonna pay fer that!" Then he quickly snatched me when I had my pictures and he stomped upstairs and opened my door, and went in and threw me on my bed and put me on my stomach and started spanking, I couldn't move when I tried to fight back, he spanked me for two minutes. It hurt so much, when he was done he said, "Don't come outta this room! You ain't gettin' no dinner either!"

Then crying I yelled, "Good! Cause you're cooking is bad anyway!"

He gave out a sinister growl and slammed the door. It was five when I decided to go to bed, I fell into a deep sleep, and I heard the door open and the guy nicely said, "Christopher?" Then I heard the door close.


	6. Ch 6

Ch. 6: Escape one

When I awoke, it was ten at night, so I decided that I was gonna slip out, I wanted to find my clothes, so I decided to search the closet in my room, and it was unlocked, and I felt stupid when I found my clothes, he must of slipped them in here when I sleep. In a hurry, I put on all of my clothes and snuck out my bedroom door.

Then I crept down the stairs as silent as I can, then I saw he was in the kitchen. So I bolted to the door and when I opened it and I was silent…until the door opened it made the loudest creak then I heard the guy say, "Get you're a_ back here right now you brat!"

Then I slammed the door shut, then it was a few seconds later I heard the door open, I just ran for my life, then I was caught at a two way road at the end of the rocky driveway, I had no time to think, I just picked the left path then ran. It wasn't too much longer then I heard a dirt bike come up. It was that guy, he was catching up really fast, then I needed to stop to catch my breath, which was a big mistake, he grabbed his rope and lassoed me and stopped the bike and got off it to hogtie me then tied the other end of the rope to a rectangular piece on the bike. The bike had a neon blue body with neon green rims and new black tires and red air brush stripes or tribal or some kind of artwork on it.

Then like a modern western film, he went off, dragging me with it, I tried my best not to get hurt, but it was a gravel road, When he stopped, I had cuts and bruises everywhere, I was crying really bad, and I was sort of bleeding. Then he carried me in and threw me on the floor, and my head it the carpet, it still hurt, a lot, then he cut me loose and said, "Now don't ye dare do sumthin' stupid again, cause I ain't playin no mo' games with ye… strip yer clothes! Now!"

I ran and he chased me, We went through the entire house, he would take one thing off and I'd slip through and keep running. That took like twenty minutes before he was able to strip me nude. He carried me to the kitchen and I kept screaming and yelling and kicking and punching, "Put me down! Put me down now! Put me down you perverted freak!"

Then he stopped and yelled, "I'm getting' real sick of you callin' me that! 'Bout ready te tape yer mouth off!"

"Let me go you pervert!"

Then he went over to the drawer and got some duct tape. Then he roughly set me down and taped over my mouth like four times. Then he picked me up and put me on his shoulders again and went to the locked door that was in the kitchen, and he unlocked it. I had no idea what was down there, but I was gonna find out soon enough.


	7. Ch 7

Ch. 7: An inside job

He turned on the stairway light, it took about twenty seconds to reach the bottom, then he turned on the light and my eyes were so wide on what I saw…There were different whips of different kinds, there was a "human leash" I would call it, there was chains, shackles, a thing with a ball the middle, it was almost a torture room and a…a…I don't wanna say it, it was horrible. Then right in the middle of the room there was a brass king or queen sized frame vertically with rope on each corner and a drain under it. And he tied each arm and leg on these ropes and my body looked like an x with a head. It was extremely uncomfortable cause one, I was naked, two, I couldn't hold anything, three, I am in this room with things to harm and, I hate saying this, but excite someone, and four, the room itself was scary. My breathing was so heavy to get out the nervousness, and it only increased even more when he touched my back and started feeling all around it.

"Well, I really hate doin' this to yer smooth, sensitive, cute back. But when ye try te escape.. I ain't gotta choice." Then he stopped and my breathing eased up, but not much. I heard a whip come off its mount and he kept talking, "So, fer tryin' to be stupid and escapin'… I gotta scar up that back of yours." Then he whipped my back and I screamed as loud as a muffled scream could go. He didn't stop at one, he whipped me for three minutes, and every time I screamed and cried.

I felt blood run down my back and my rear, and even my legs. When he was done, I saw blood on the floor, little pools of blood. "Now… time ta clean ya off." Then I heard him remount the whip and I heard a valve move. Next thing that happened was he sprayed cold water all over me, and the floor. I saw the blood go down the drain, and how much blood it must have been. The water when it entered the gashes on my back it was so painful, it stung so much.

Then when he was finished getting me wet, he used a towel to dry off every little drop, "Great, now dry you off and tie you up and get you to bed."

He once again touched me in the place no one is ever supposed to touch on you, when he was drying my gashes, it hurt a lot, and I was really uncomfortable when he dried off my legs, and everything around them. When he was done, he cut me loose and got the duct tape to tape my wrists in the front, and taped my ankles, I couldn't break loose. I moved my wrists and ankles and everything to get loose, but it didn't work. I was still crying from the pain, he carried up to the kitchen, and put me down and locked the basement, then picked me up again and carried me upstairs to my room, and then he opened the door and pulled the cover and set me down on my stomach, then pulled the cover halfway up my body.

"Good night you brat!" Then he slammed the door, he didn't lock it, but I was tied up, I wasn't going anywhere. I just literally cried myself to sleep. I didn't know what time it was but I heard the door open, there wasn't that hallway glare, but I was scared that he wasn't done with me. Then I heard the closet open, then a metal can lid open, and then I heard two hands rubbing together. Then, when I felt hands touching my back I flinched and let out a muffled yelp.

Whispering came after, "Shh shh shh shhh, It's alright." It was a high pitched voice, it wasn't my attacker. More whispering, "It's alright; I came in to help you. My name is Isabella, I saw you last night and I came to help. I can't stay long, lemme see your back."

When I did, she put something on my back, her hands felt small, smooth, soft, and gentle. She still whispered, "I am putting medicine on your back to help you heal, I am a nurse at a hospital, I can help you, but you must do me a favor and don't fight him, I need you alive, I can't let him kill another boy, especially you. You are special, and I am gonna help you get out, but I need a lot of time."

Then I kicked off the blanket and showed her the marks from the ground when I was dragged and then she went to the closet and got a little more of that stuff and rubbed it on my cuts on my legs and arms which as I said, she was very gentle and though she was touching all up and down my leg, I know she was putting medicine on me, plus I felt comfortable around her. Then she put everything up and closed the closet and then she put the blanket up to my shoulders then kissed me on my fore head and said, "Goodnight sweetie."

I was able to sleep easier, and I knew now that she probably cleaned the place and she was the one who checked on me last night. I couldn't see her face all too well, but her voice was calming.


	8. Ch 8

Ch. 8

It was about the first time in a couple days that was at least had sort of a soothing moment. My deep sleep was disturbed by a loud gunshot outside, my heart jumped right out of my chest and my breathing had skyrocketed, I was so scared by the gunshot, I fell off the bed, not that it was a very big bed anyway. Then I heard that guy very excited outside, "Ha-ha! Gotchya ye little son of a b_, ain't gunna take my tomatas anymore are ya!"

I was thinking, "He had a tomato garden? Or was that Isabella's? I don't know, but that scared me half to death."

I sat up on the floor from where I dropped, and then I heard him come in the house and upstairs to my room. He opened the door and said, "G'mornin' sleepy head, ye get a good sleep? Serry to have waken ya up, but I had a lil' business te take care of. You hungry?"

Then I nodded my head and then he came over and said, "That's good, cause I like yer tummy when it's full." Then he grabbed my arms and started to unwrapped the tape. He did the same for my ankles and mouth. Then he said, "Come downstairs and eat yer breakfast." Then he walked out, I followed him soon after. I came down to a plate of sunny side up eggs, when I sat down, he said, "Thought ye might like some eggs fer breakfast, 'nd I got sum paper fer ya, it's in my truck, wanna get it?"

"I-I-I can't go outside nude! I-I-I can't even go out in my underwear! I will get v-very uncomfortable."

"Fair enough. I'll get it, ye just sit down 'nd eat yer breakfast."

So I sat down on the chair and started to eat while the guy went outside of the front door. When, he came in, he had like three packs of paper , and these packs were thick, there seemed to be about 200 pages in each pack, and he brought in a small pencil sharpener. I couldn't believe how nice he was being to me, after ripping my back apart last night, I still feel those marks when my back is on something, he seems too nice. Why was he being so nice? Something wasn't right, and I mean more cracked up than it normally is.

Then I saw him leave the room, I was half done with my eggs when he came back, he was holding my red t-shirt and my briefs, he said, "Here…think you might like these."

Then I took them from his hands and said, "T-thank you… s-s-sir." Then I put them on and it took me like five more minutes to eat then I got up and picked up my plate when he said, "Here… I'll get it for ya." Then he got my plate and fork and put it in the sink, and ran over it with water.

I stood behind him and asked him, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Well, I can't stay mad at ye forever." Then, he grabbed my legs and to stop myself from falling, I used both of my hands to grab a hold of him, and he put my legs over his shoulders. Then he started running around, I think he was trying to play with me, I am not for sure. I wanted to let go, but if I let go, then I could fall, I was only three feet, he was like five or six feet. Then after like two minutes, he was in the living room and he put me down.

"Was that fun?" he asked.

"Well…it certainly was unexpected, but that wasn't very much fun."

"Well, I'm sorry, what do you like to do?"

"Well, I like to play volleyball, I like to watch TV, I like to draw…"

"Well, we ain't gotta ball in sight, but we gotta TV, wanna watch some TV?"

"Sure."

Then we went into the living room and he turned on the TV. He turned it on cartoons for me and he said, "Thought ye might like this type of stuff."

"I do, thank you."

"Yer welcome Christopher." My eyes went wide, he never said you're welcome before, and he hadn't used my name before, this dude's mind was cracked, something wasn't right, I could feel it. Then about an hour later I said, "Can you help me get a cup from the cabinet so I can get some tea?"

"Naw, you just sit right there, I'll get ya a glass."

"Ok."

"Then he went in the kitchen, he was there for like three minutes…then he came in with a glass of tea and a glass of soda, he gave me the tea and he set his drink down on the coffee table. I took a drink of my tea and was surprised that he didn't touch my stomach or something... cause that his what he'd normally do. We watched TV for about 5 hours before he went in the kitchen to make, an hour later, he called me in to dinner.

I went in the kitchen and both of our plates had pork chops, green beans, fried potatoes, mac n' cheese, and corn. Then my eyes widened and I smiled. "Thought ye might like it."

"I-I-I do…. Thank you!"

"Yer welcome Christopher."

Then I sat down and started pigging out. It took me 20 minutes to eat two plates. Then he said, "That's a mighty big tummy fer someone yer age."

"Heh heh… Yeah." Then I rubbed my stomach and he took my plate and ran it under the water in the sink. He then said, "Ok kid, you wanna watch more TV?"

"Sorry…but TV is getting boring now, do you have any cards?"

"Naw…ain't played no cards in over 10 years."

"Were you good?"

"Naw…Why I stopped, you any good?"

"Yes…I always win against Miss Cl…" Then I stopped, I started thinking about Miss Clara had brought tears in my eyes, then I ran upstairs. Then He came up and put his hand on my scarred back, I flinched, then crawled to the wall. "What's wrong? Ye was talkin' 'bout somethin' then you run off."

Through my crying and sniffling I said, "I want Miss Clara….I wanna go home!"

"You are home Christopher." Then he reached out to touch me and I said, "Don't touch me!" Then I smacked his arm away. Then he stood up, and he sternly said, "Boy…I've been nice te ya all day. Until ya learn te accept te fact that no one comin' fer ya, ain't no one gonna save ya, cause they stopped lookin'…that is, if they even started lookin', I bet ya that ye look all ya want out that winda, and you wouldn't even see one siren blare, with dem fancy lights."

Then he came near me and ripped off one of the planks on the window and said, "Go ahead! Look! Look fer the next two days and see if I give a d_. But don't come outta this room 'til ye learn te enjoy me kindness, cause it ain't gonna last you fur infested muskrat!" Then he slammed the door and locked it.

Then I screamed, "I am not a muskrat! I am a chipmunk you old perverted lunatic!"

Then he unlocked the door and he swung the door open, his eyes were as red as the devils. He wasted no time grabbing me by my shirt and dragging me, until we got to the stairs, and then he picked me up and carried me down the stairs and took my shirt off, then used the duct tape to tape my arms together, then he bounded my legs together. Then he went in the basement, then came up with a leash and said, "I don't care what ye are.. yer an animal.. and I was nice lettin' you inta my house, but after yer mouth opened, don't think ye should even get a bed."

Then he opened the leash latch, then put it once around my neck, then he used the latch to latch on to the leash itself so it would surround my neck. Then he picked me up and put me in the huge backyard with a big doghouse. Then he put the leash on some long metal chain, and made it impossible to break free or move to a distance, he put me in a doghouse. I can't believe he put me outside in my underwear, in a dog house. The dog house was very well maintained, I was still worried that spiders and other scary things would get in and bite me, even with this net around the building.

The rest of the night I was stuck in there, scared to death of what might happen. It must have been midnight because I heard the door on the dog house open and it was Isabella. I sat up,"Man, I am glad to see you."

"Hi there honey, how are you?"

"I was fine until after dinner when he threw me in this dog house."

"Oh, is that when he put you in here?"

"Yeah, but he was nice all day before that though." Then I saw her eyes widen, "What's wrong Isabella?"

"Listen to me honey, every time he is nice that long, he is gonna want something In return, don't know what it will be this time, but, I would prepare for the worst."

"What was it last time?" Then she became very close to my ear and whispered the most disgusting thing I have ever heard of my entire life. Is that what he wanted with me? Oh, I don't even wanna think about it, "Ewww! That's gross! How can he do such things to me? That is sickening."

"Think of it this way Christopher…He is a messed up loon… a perverted, messed up loon."

"No kidding…When am I gonna be able to go home with Miss Clara? She is probably worried sick."

"She is, there are pictures of you throughout the entire city, people are looking for you. Don't give up hope."

"Why don't you say something?"

"Cause honey, that man will kill us if I do, and he'll find a way to seem like we weren't here, I learned that the hard way."

"How long have you been here?"

"I have been here for six years, he took me away from my baby, and my husband."

"Aww, that's so sad, What was his name?"

Then she paused for a minute then started speaking, "I forgot, it's been so long."

"Oh…I hope that your child is doing well, and your husband is still looking for you."

"I doubt that he is looking anymore. As for my son…..well, let's say that I hope he is happy where he is."

"Me too."

Then she smiled, she put one of her fingers on my left cheek, the used her thumb to run over it. Then she held out a teddy bear and said, "Here you go Christopher….It was my son's…before I was taken away… you can use it if you want."

I was able to use my hands to at least grab the teddy bear and I said, "Thank you. It might help me sleep." The teddy bear was brown with marble like eyes, a blue bow around its neck, and everything was clean and…like it was new. "You're welcome Christopher, I am glad you like it. Well, I have to go honey, goodnight… sweet dreams."

I yawned, "Good night Isabella." Then I laid back down, and used my hands to put it up next to my face, then she kissed my cheek when I laid on my side and walked out the dog house. I slept for the next eight hours on a tan carpet floor, and a pillow, and that's it, surrounded by unpainted wood.


	9. Ch 9

Ch.9

When it was 8 o' clock, I heard he guys voice say, "Good mornin', hope the overnight sleep got ya a little more respectful."

"Can you please just unwrap this tape, it's sticking to my hair, and it hurts a bit."

"Alright…." He wasn't easy pulling off the tape, it hurt when he just ripped off the tape. "Get in the house, and eat yer breakfast." The sting from the pull lasted about three minutes. When I went in, I took the bear and I ran upstairs to my room and put it on my bed then ran back down, when I saw the kitchen table, It wasn't anything like yesterday, it was that same white mush.

I sat down and I had tea also by the plate, I drank the tea, but I pushed away the mush. "Eat it, cause that's all you getting'." I folded my arms and moved my free fingers on my arm and gave him a dirty look. "Don't be givin' me no sour look, I ain't submittin' te yer childish games. Eat, or get no dinner. That's yer choices." I got up and went upstairs, I wanted to see what was in the empty room, couldn't be there for nothing. Of course there was nothing in the visible room itself, but what about the closet?

The closet wasn't locked this time… It was moving, when I opened it, it was sort of dark, and big. I was scared with what I was going to find in there, Some past victim? Other torture and fatal things he kept? I didn't know, but I was curious. I walked in and I felt a light touch on my head, I felt it with my hands and it felt sort of metallic, so I pulled it and the walk in closet light came on. I was happy it wasn't anything that could kill me, but the sight still wasn't pretty.

The first thing I see is a map of the United States, and there was seven pins poked in it, I look closer, and they all pinned in the southern states, two in Mississippi, one in Alabama, one in Georgia, and three in Tennessee. I then looked on the sides and there was pictures of naked boys on each side. Then I look closer and each were organized like a portfolio, each came in bundles of a certain boy and when I looked at one, it looked like the boy that was murdered three years ago.

Above each picture were shelves of clothes of what looked to be the boy who owned them. There was some who had a toy under the pictures, an old teddy bear or a truck or something, one even had a small blanket under the pictures. That boy must have been really young, younger than me… seemed there was an age range of 6-10 years old. But the woman's picture looked like a young chipette, she had dark brown fur and in one picture….what seemed to be when she first arrived, had the teddy bear in her hands…the one Isabella said it came from her son, the one she was taken away from. Then I thought about it… that was Isabella in those pictures, she was going through the same thing I was.

She was the only female in the closet… and the only one legal age. I was too dumbfounded to even notice that the guy was standing right behind me when his booming voice roared a few inches away from me, startled like the gunshot, "What are ye doin' in here!What'd I tell ya 'bout snoopin' around in places you ain't supposed ta!"

He was mad…I quickly turn around and fear struck my eyes and I nervously said while shaking, "I-I-I w-w-was c-cur-curious a-and i-i-it was u-u-un-unlocked."

I backed up and kept going, "A-and you-you s-s-said th-th-that i-if i-i-it w-w-was u-unlocked i-i-I c-c-cou-could s-s-see i-it."

Then a sentence finally didn't stutter while pleading, "Please don't hurt me!"

His voice lowered, but it was still as scary, "Get out….now!" I ran past him and ran into my room, I placed the blanket over my head, and I was still shaking. I heard the door open and not long after I felt the blanket get quickly pulled back and I screamed so loud. "Quiet boy!"

My mouth then instantly went silent, my body was still shaking, "Since the closet was opened it's my fault ye had te see that…But hear me now boy! Ye are forbiddin' te even enter that room! Ye understand me boy!"

"Y-y-ye-ye-yes s-s-s-si-si-si-sir."

"Good. Now, get down stairs… time te watch a lil' bit of TV. We gonna be watchin' what I want this time."

"Yes s-s-sir."

"Good... now hop to it!"

I did as asked and went down stairs and next to the couch was a glass of tea already poured for me. "Sit down… te save ye trouble I poured ya some tea."

I did as asked, and we were about an hour in some boring movie when I drank like half of the glass. It was about five minutes later that I got up, but I started feeling dizzy, I started swaying back and forth because my balance wasn't as good as before. Then I said out loud, "Ooh…I don't feel so well." Then a few seconds later my legs collapsed from under me and I was on my hands and knees, then a few more seconds came and I blacked out.


	10. Ch 10

Ch. 10

I know that guy put something in my tea, but I have no idea why. Well, Isabella pretty much woke me up. Before I actually got up she moved my shoulder and lightly saying, "Christopher…Christopher."

Then I sat up and held my head for a second and Isabella gave me this vanilla pudding cup, "Here Christopher, I heard you didn't eat well, so I got you this pudding cup from the hospital." I grabbed it and I said, "Thank you Isabella."

"You're welcome."

Then I grabbed the spoon and opened it and started eating, my mouth wouldn't open as wide as it used to, but I guess that's what happens when you don't eat an entire day. "Why did it take so long to wake you? Are you tired?"

"No, I think that guy did something to my tea to make me sleep."

Then, I saw her eyes widen, as a matter of fact, since one of the planks were off, I saw her face, she had light blue eyes like mine. Her dark brown hair came up in a ponytail, she still looked young, like twenties. Then I asked, "What's wrong Isabella?"

"Could you stand up for me?"

"Sure." Then I got out of bed and stood up, I was naked, but, I had on my briefs when I got knocked out. Then She started studying me, when she reached my back side, she gasped a little and said, "Oh my."

"What Isabella? What's wrong?"

"I'll be back Christopher. Just sit still, and finish the pudding." Then she ran off. Then I looked on my bed where the light from outside was shining and I saw a few small darker spots on the bed, I put my finger over it and it felt wet, and a little sticky. I know I wasn't much of a bed wetter, so she must have found something on me that made her do what she did, and it had something to do with this sticky liquid. I was done with the pudding when she came up and said, "Head over to the bathroom. It's time you took a bath."

I was happy that I was taking a bath; I haven't took one in like, five days. I saw Isabella walking with me when I said, "I know where the bathroom is, I can bathe myself Isabella."

"Sorry…I would let you but, that isn't how he wants it."

"Oh." I said in disappointment. I was still happy to be getting clean; I was starting to scratch my head. When we were in the bathroom, she put the water to as warm as she could, then she took off my necklace and said, "I'll give this back to you when we are done here, I just don't want it wet, it might cause corrosion."

Then I said, "I took baths before and it didn't cause corrosion."

"Well, let's be sure anyway ok honey?"

I sighed a little bit, "Ok."

Then she told me, "Get in the tub…It should be warm now."

Then I sat in the tub and it was pretty warm. Then she grabbed a large cup and filled it with the tub water and poured it on the top of my head while using her other hand to scratch and scrub my head. She did that for about three minutes and then she got shampoo and poured a little in her hand and then put her head and started scrubbing and scratching the shampoo in my hair. Then she used the cup to get the shampoo out, then she put something else in her hand and put it on my head so I asked, "What is this?"

"It's conditioner, it makes your hair softer, stronger, shinier and better smelling."

"Or in other words, make my hair smell fruit."

"Oh honey, please… It's better for you. Trust me."

"May I ask how my hair smelling fruit will help me?"

"You'll see… just trust me."

Clearly she wasn't going to tell me. She wasn't scrubbing or scratching, she was massaging the conditioner into my hair, and did so for like a minute. Then she used the big plastic cup to remove the conditioner. She used a rag and a bar of soap and got the wash rag wet then she opened it she put the bar of soap on it and wrapped the bar of soap with the rag and scrubbed the soap with the rag and opened the rag and then there was soap on the rag.

She used the soapy rag to clean my face, neck, chest, stomach; which tickled a bit, back, arms, and hands. Then she rinsed out the rag and went over the same places again, only with water. Then she said, "Stand up please." I was very hesitant…..Then she said a few more seconds later, "Come on Christopher…It's ok, I just want you clean, I have no other interests, I wanna help you." I was still hesitant, but not as much, I stood up a few seconds later.

Then she went and got the soap and did the process over again, except my feet which was in the water, and that private area, before she washed off the rag, she said, "Here… you can clean that part." She gave me the rag and I well, cleaned the private part. Then she washed off everything, when I got out of the tub she dried me, very well I might add. Then she combed my hair, and then we dried the floor.

Then we went back in my room and she tucked me in and I said, "You had to go through what I am going through didn't you Isabella?"

"What makes you think that honey?"

"Cause in the room next to mine that's empty and in the closet there were pictures everywhere.. and there was pictures of you…and there was what looked like a dress, a red and brown rag dress with a white thing."

"Oh really? How do you know what was in there?"

"The closet was unlocked….but I was caught and he forbade me to even enter the room again."

"Oh….Well, I did wear that dress when he took me, did you look in the white apron's pocket?"

"I-I couldn't….It was a little high for me to reach, plus he caught me before I touched anything."

"Oh. Well... you should get some shut eye now…. Goodnight honey."

I yawned, "Good night Isabella." Then I held the teddy bear tight and closed my eyes, I heard the door close.


	11. Ch 11

Ch.11

Why did she ask if I pit pocketed her apron? Was there something there she didn't want me to see? Or was there something she wanted me to see, or was she just curious? I don't know, but it was a little strange. I probably only had seven hours of sleep before that guy woke me up. I heard him call my name, several times, but I just wanted to sleep.

Then he moved my shoulder while calling my name, I was still not going to open my eyes. Soon after he pulled back the cover and I was a little cold, but I still wanted to fall asleep. Finally he pulled me by my ankles and I was wide awake then, I screamed a little bit, "Hehehehe….yous awake now aren't ya!" He kept laughing. "What is so funny?"

"HAHA! Ye shoulda seen yer face! Ye were all bug eyed like an owl when I gave yer ankles a quick tug, heh heh heh."

I laughed nervously. "That's enough. Come down fer breakfast."

I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and got out of the bed and stretched my limbs out, felt a few pops and cracks and went down stairs. I wasn't surprised to find that mush sitting on my side and a nice breakfast banquet on his. "Why is it that I can never have a good breakfast anymore." said to myself while shaking my head. I knew it would be there at dinner, but I didn't care… it was too nasty.

I went in the living room and watched cartoons... I couldn't even remember what day it was, so I went back in the kitchen and asked the guy, "What day is it?"

"Friday…why?"

"I was just wondering as all."

He just grunted as I went back in the living room. I watched T.V. until about eight, then I fell back asleep. I wasn't used to getting up at midnight, so this was new for me, I don't know how long it was before I felt the guy's entire body on top of me, then I tried struggling out, but as before it was useless, and as before his tongue went into my mouth, but he made it last thirty minutes touching and grabbing me everywhere, I couldn't say anything with his disgusting tongue in my mouth. He also kept moving up and down on me… I didn't understand it, what was he doing? I kept screaming, well, what I could get out. He wouldn't stop, and struggling made things even worse, I felt so hot, and he was compressing my chest a bit too much, I felt almost smothered, only he had nothing on my face, but I couldn't breathe well.

When he finally got off of me, I was coughing, gagging, spitting, and heavy audible breathing at the same time, along with a little sweat, he just laughed. I rolled off the couch and kept doing what I was doing, then I just looked at him and then I ran upstairs. I pushed the plastic art table in front of the door. Then I ran to the window and tried pulling the planks off, it was so hard I kept grunting and using all my strength to do that, "Come on!... Come on!"

I was finally able to get off two planks, then going in for the other two I heard the door swing open and the table crashing away from the door, "Goin' somewhere?"

I still was trying, but I was saying it a lot faster, "Come on, come on, come on!" Then he was right behind me and he pulled me away from the window and used his hands to rip off the two planks in no time. The full window was exposed, and all I had to do was unlock it and open it and I could use the gutter to get down. I was able to unlock it, and he just sat on my bed, just waiting, like a predator with his prey, he had a demented laugh.

When I tried opening it, it wouldn't even budge, not even a little. I was using all the strength in my body into my two hands and legs and after like a minute, I was crying and yelling it to open, I used the sides of my fists to try to bust it open while I just helplessly slid down from the window and kneeled to the ground. My tears and eyelids covered my eyes, my crying noises filled my ears, my crying opened my mouth, my hands had carpet in them. I heard him say, "It's glued shut, as fer every otha' winda in this house, 'nd they is glued shut tight. You ain't bustin' out no time soon that way."

He just walked out and he shut the door, I went to the bed and just cried. Cried into the pillow, cried into the cover, cried into the bear, and cried even into the bed itself. That is all I could do for the next three hours. After my tears ran dry, I just looked at the exposed window, and I asked out loud, "Where are you Miss Clara? Please help me." I knew she couldn't hear me, by then my faith and hope thinned to a hair.

I was in the bed with covers over me for the next four hours. Then the guy came in and said, "Come down stairs and eat."

"Why bother? I don't want to eat that sick mush, I am never going to want to eat it, and there is nothing you can do to me that will change that, it isn't fair that you get treated like a king and I am nothing to you. If I starve to death in here then it's my own fault for not eating….now go, please."

"It wasn't a request...get yer d_ rear down stairs and eat, I don't care what ye like."

"I can tell… after all you done to me I don't expect any civil hospitality out of you. Now go."

"I ain't asking ye agin…get yer rear down there and eat!"

"I told you I am not eating."

Then he sneered at me then pulled off the blanket and man handled me down stairs, I knew it was already gonna be a one sided win if I fought with him, but he duct taped my hands behind my back, the top of my torso to the chair, and my legs to the chair. Then he grabbed the mush and put some on a spoon and he told me, "Open yer mouth!"

I just shook my head. The he used his other hand to put outside on the sides of my face where my mouth is like he does when he tries to stick his tongue in my mouth, but I clamped my teeth together, he pushed his hand harder and harder, my gums and teeth were hurting a little bit where his fingers were, but I still kept it shut, I gave him a very cold glare while he was trying to my mouth. He finally gave up because he didn't want to break my teeth, "Fine ye stubborn brat! Starve! See if I care!" I saw him throw it away. Then he started eating his "royal banquet" I called it.

"Call me stubborn...you're the one who persistently pestered me to eat that stuff. Want me to eat so badly? Then quit givin' me that sick disgusting mush and give me some real food." He just ignored me and wolfed down every little bite of his dinner in like ten minutes.

"A little hungry aren't we? Could I at least drink some tea?" Then he got up and poured me a glass of the sweet tea, then he put the cup to my lips and I opened my mouth. When I closed my lips he put the cup right up and set it on the table and I said, "Thank you." I wasn't as grateful as before. Then he un wrapped the tape on me, which hurt.

The first thing I did was go upstairs in my room, I stayed there until like eight at night, then he came up with my glass of tea and said, "Here boy, drink this before it gets warm."

Then I drank the rest of it, and then it wasn't long before the night repeated itself again, with me becoming weak and drowsy, then I black out. Once again, it was Isabella who woke me up at around 1 am. We talked a little, then she told me to do what I did last night and she bathed me again and my hair once again smelled like strawberries…I wasn't too happy. When she tucked me in... she said, "Christopher, listen to me… don't eat or drink anything at night, he is making you sleep so he can do what he wants with you. He puts stuff that makes you sleep and you won't fight when he is doing what he wants with you.. ye hear?"

"Sure Isabella… but what does he want with me?" I felt stupid, I already knew he was doing something perverted.

"Dear…I would rather not tell you, though it's happing to you, you are still too young to understand what I would say, I'm sorry."

"I-I guess so. Good night Isabella."

"Good night sweetie."

Again, like a broken record, I cuddled with the bear tight and fell asleep.


	12. Ch 12

Ch.12

When I was sleeping, and morning came, without warning, the covers were pulled back and I was lifted from my bed, "Whoa! What gives!"

"You'll see boy!" Oh great, this dude wasn't playin' no more. He sat me on the wooden chair, "Ow, a little softer next time, I don't have on any padding." Then he put in front of me that same disgusting junk.

"Eat it, or get down!"

So predictably, I got down. "I am going back to sleep!"

"Get yer a_ back here now!"

"Would you quit swearin' in front of me! I've had it with the swearing! I can't stand it!"

"I don't give a rats a_ what you like and what you don't! Ye are under my roof, you abide by my rules, and ye will do what I want! And I want ye to sit on that f_ couch and watch the d_ T.V."

"I didn't want to come here, I don't want to stay here! You wanted me here! Yous the one who took all the trouble in gettin' me here, and yous the one who kidnapped me! So the least you can do is show some civil hospitality toward me, and stop treating me like an animal!"

"You are an animal! Yous some d_ furry muskrat, wearin' boys' clothes! That's why you ain't wearin' no clothes now cause yous a stupid little animal livin' in a human's world!"

I was so mad, "I am not the one with pictures of naked boys, I am not the one kissing little boys, I am not the one who kidnaps little boys, I am not the one on top of little boys, seems to me I am more civilized then you ever will be, you're the animal here, and I told you… I am a chipmunk, and I do have human rights, I go to school, I use U.S currency, I eat human food, and I have every single organ you do."

It looked like that he was about to kill me, but surprisingly said through gritted teeth, "Go upstairs, don't ye dare come back 'til dinner, don't even wanna see you right now."

"Why not, you seemed te have fun with me yesterday when you did all that stuff to me!"

"Boy… I am this close to puttin' you downstairs; ye better head up there, before I grab you!"

I stormed upstairs, I wanted to escape so badly, so I got the chair from the art table and opened my closet and my clothes weren't there this time. I had a feeling that they would be in the adjacent room, so I grabbed the chair and headed in the unlocked room; I opened the closet and turned on the light. I saw my clothes and I put the chair under the shelf and grabbed my clothes and ran out with the chair and silently closed the door. Then I put the clothes in my closet. I was gonna run tonight, I just hoped that he wouldn't catch me…. again. Until dinner I slept and drew, cause my room was as empty as a prison cell.

It was about six o' clock when he called me down, I was seriously famished, I hadn't ate anything good in like three days, my stomach was flabby, instead of firm, when I went down and saw the mush, I had it. I couldn't take it anymore, I could not last another day without food. So when he was eating his plate I sat on him. I faced him, sat on his legs like a horse. I was a great actor, and I knew what he was after, as sick as it made me, the only way to get what I want, is to give him what he wants. So I scootched up and then I put my hands under his shirt and started feeling his stomach and chest. He was a bit hairy on his stomach and chest, he didn't have a beer gut, but he wasn't skinny neither, "Remember when I first came here? And you said you like how my tummy was?"

"Yeah? What of it?"

"You said how firm and nice it was. Well, without good food… my tummy can't be as firm and plump… see?" Then I put my hand on his and put his rough callused hand on my stomach and he felt and squeezed my stomach. Then he grabbed his fork and stabbed a piece of meat on it and put it in my mouth, I chewed and swallowed. He took turns putting food in my mouth, as well as his until the plate was empty.

Wasn't the cleanest thing to do, but I was extremely starving and I didn't want to eat that sick mush. As I said before... I was completely regretful and disgusted lowering myself to do that, but I was desperate. I was hoping that come 11 pm, I'd be free from this monster. When it came time to run, I put on my clothes and it felt great to be fully covered again. When I went downstairs, I didn't see anything, I quickly opened and shut the door. My adrenaline was pumping, as well as my heart raced. It was but a minute longer that a faded yellow muscle car came racin' down towards me.

I was very disappointed and I said, "Aw come on! How many vehicles does a redneck pervert need! Wasn't much longer before the driver's door swung open on my back and made me fall. When he opened the trunk he quickly grabbed me and put me in there and I said, "Do you ever sleep!"

"No." Then he slammed the trunk closed and it was really dark and really crowded, it was a bit hot to. When we got back to his place, he took no time in opening the trunk, grabbed me, went inside, opened the basement, and locking the basement. "Boy! I was mighty nice te you teday! Strip boy, you got nowhere te run, nowhere te hide, and I sure as h_ ain't fightin' with ya!"

He was right, when he locked the basement there was nowhere to run or hide. So I knelt down and started untying my shoes, he once again had his camera out. Every article of clothing I took off, he would take a picture. When I was once again naked, he grabbed my arm and started tying it on the rope that connected to the mattress less vertical frame. When he tied my arms and legs I pleaded out, "Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything!" I didn't want to get hurt again, I was so scared... I was even more scared when he said, "Anything?"

I was crying, "Uh huh," While nodding my head. Then he got the leash from his wall, he put it around my neck and then he cut me loose. He had the most demented smile on his face. He held on to the leash. He then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and took them off. Then he took off his boxers exposing his parts. He said, "Crawl!" he pulled on the leash and he made the distance between me and him shorter and shorter until I was but a centimeter from him. Then well…let's say my mouth found out about what was on my bed, and what Isabella was gasping about, which tasted way worse than what the mush tasted... only this was sticky, and the taste lasted a lot longer… soap pretty much made it worse.. so I was still awake when Isabella came home, when she came up, she asked, "What happened Christopher? Why do you look like that?"

I was pretty much in a few tears, "He-he pulled down his pants an-and he took off his underwear a-an-and he made me use my mouth to touch it and he-he squirted stuff in my mouth…."

Her eyes bulged and he hands covered her mouth. "I know… I didn't like it either.. at least he didn't hit me."

"Yes, your back marks are clearing up nicely."

"Yeah…Listen.. I am tired… and my day has been rough and I really want the day to escape my mind, I am just going to go to sleep. Good night Isabella."

"Good night Christopher."

It was sort of hard to sleep after the major event that happened today, but the teddy bear sort of helped me through these hard times.


	13. Ch 13

Ch. 13

I could not believe what I did to avoid the whip…I never wanna do that again. When will I be able to leave? When about Miss Clara, and Isabella, she's been away from her family for six years, what if I never see Miss Clara again?

I could only hope, I grew sadder as the days passed by, he does things that seem to excite him, and I finally knew what Isabella was talking about. I understood the whole system now… wish I hadn't. He used his private part in my mouth and in my rear; I wish not to talk much of it. Every time he got that liquid in my rear I would end up taking a bath under Isabella's eyes, better hers then the guy's eyes. Why me….Why did he have to pick me?

Is it even worth it? Was it worth all the trouble it caused? Maybe if I just starve to death then I can get The only thing good that is coming out of this is the little show I put on in the kitchen that he is feeding me real food now. But was away from this torture. Isabella is the only one who thinks people are looking for me, I gave up pretty much a week and a half from my kidnapping. When can I leave this reality, and go back to my own? I only thought from my kidnapping things were different for me then it was when I got here, I was extremely submissive.

"Come on boy, time te eat yer breakfast."

"Yes sir."

Then as I walked down to the kitchen I ate the eggs and bacon and whatever he had on my plate. When I was finished, I put the dishes in the sink and he said, "Head over te the couch, and lay down"

"Yes sir."

After about ten minutes, he laid on top of me and started tongue kissing me, I wasn't even trying to struggle out of it, not that I enjoyed it or anything, it just seemed hopeless. He made it last twenty minutes. when he was done he said, "See what happens when you quit fussin'? You get it easier and shorter." When it became noon... he made us lunch. After lunch… he made me lay on the couch and he was rougher with me, he didn't just kiss me, he was feeling and everything.

Dinner was no better…. As a matter of fact, it was so much worse. "Now that you've been well fed…think I might get some more of ya…get on yer hand and knees, now!"

I backed up into the living room a bit nervous, "Wha-what are you goin' te do to me?"

"Don't ask! Just do! Now boy!"

"o-o-o k-k-k-kay"

I did as asked, "Good boy."

I couldn't see what he was doing, but I heard him unzip his pants, and I heard clothes shuffling off. Then I felt something very warm enter my rear… I started to scream in pain because it was sort of big and long. Then I felt it go in and out so rapidly, my screaming kept going. It was like five minutes later that I felt an even warmer liquid just squirts out; I felt it and after things settled down... I just cried. I can't believe how many times he violated me within two and a half weeks.

Late at night, I would tell Isabella what happened and she told me, "Hang on Christopher, my vacation is coming soon, just hang on a little longer."

Crying, "I don't know if I can. I can't take him doing this to me anymore. Oh, it's all my fault."

"No It isn't."

"Yes it is."

"How is it your fault? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Nothing wrong, just stupid, it's my fault for going into that stupid alleyway, if I would have seen it, all those times I saw a white van, the flash, why did I do something that stupid? I would have never of gone into that alleyway if I figured out someone was stalking me, it was just so hot. The alleyway like was thirty degrees cooler. I just felt so hot."

"I will admit that you should have seen the signs, but nonetheless it was still not your fault, when you did see him you ran, yes you might of fell, but, you still ran."

"How do you know I ran?"

"Cause, I saw the scrapes on your hands when I first saw you."

"Oh. Was that you in the doorway?"

"Yes it was honey."

"Why were you there for so long?"

She paused, thought a minute, then totally averted the conversation, "That's a different discussion for a different day, its bed time now, goodnight honey."

I sighed, "Good night Isabella." As I laid there, I wondered what she had to hide, thought about what was in her old apron, what could she possibly be hiding from me?


	14. Ch 14

Ch.14

It didn't really matter; if she was keeping something from me then I bet she did it for a good reason. Still though, what can a nice young female like her keep from a seven year old like me, didn't think about it much, might give me a headache. When I woke up around five, I wanted to get a little fresh air before it got too hot so I figured that I would head out the back. Near the house was a rusty white garage sized shed with a ramp on it. When I entered the unlocked door by the two garage doors I saw the van, the yellow muscle car, and the dirt bike.

The van was white, a few rust spots and a few dents, the wheels were covered in dried mud as well as the low parts of the sides near the tires. The yellow muscle car had faded paint, the tires were dirty, there was a few grey spots on the back of the car near the broken taillight. The dirt bike had dirty tires, there was a welded bars that shaped into a sqaurish figure between the seat, it had a blue body with dirty green rims, and there was tribal or striped air brush on the blue body. I was interested in the muscle car, and the bike. I first went to the car, I tried opening the hood but, I needed the key.

I went over to the bike and I started feeling the bike panels, my hands got dirty, but I didn't really care. I felt the handle bars and the tires and the lights, the seat to. I visually measured my legs and the bike to see if my feet would touch the ground, it seemed to be a bit high for me, so I sat on it and my Toes were able to touch the ground. I put my hands on the handle bars. The seat felt nice, it was very soft and it had that firm non sagging feel to it.

I was startled by the guy when he opened the door and said, "Whetche doin' on my bike!"

"I wanted to come outside and I saw the garage and I was interested and I saw the car and I wanted to open the hood, and I wanted to rev the engine, and I saw the bike, and I can ride dirt bikes really well." Why on earth did I say it like that? Have I become dumber? Or was I trying to portray a nervous and scared innocent little kid? He came over to me and said, "Ye like ridin motor bikes? Ye is one weird kid, but… I like it. Stay right there…I'll be back."

Oh great, what now…what will he possibly do to me now? I was regretting coming here, now he'll find another way to get his excitement, oh brother. When he came back, I was baffled when he came in here with a helmet, bike suit, and keys. He told me, "Put this on, yer gonna need it."

When I put on the suit, which included the gloves, it was a blue and white. The helmet had a limo black tint, I thought it looked pretty good on me, but I haven't had clothes on since I tried escaping, everything fitted me perfectly, he said, "Boy, you look nice, now time te ride just as well." He gave me the keys, I started it up, he opened the garage door. Then I sped off in the back yard, I was doing tight corners, doughnuts, I drove it perfectly, when I put it back in the garage, he said, "If you was lyin' te me 'bout drivin' bikes then you sure are one h_ of an actor, that was excellent."

I lifted the limo black face shield and said, "Thank you."

Put yer face shield down and stay there. He got out his camera and he said, "Ye know how te do a burn out?"

"No, the bike would go, it's a bit high for me."

"No worries." Then he took a picture. I was sort of happy with this one, cause he wasn't making me do anything perverted.

I gave him the keys, and I took off the suit. Yes, I was naked but no, I am not gonna sweat in it. When I was going to give him the suit he said, "Keep it. 'case you wanna drive out back."

"Thank you sir."

"Ehh…head inside so we can feed that tummy of yers."

"Ok." We went inside and had a few pop tarts. Come middle of lunch I wanted to get use to the dirt bike, so I put on my gear and he knew what I wanted so we went outside and I rode that thing for hours, he showed me how to fix it and do burnouts and stuff, it was like he wasn't even my attacker any more, ever since this dirt bike came into the picture, it was like I was being treated like his son. Well, a sick version of it anyway. Otherwise he hasn't tried pulling down his pants, which I am very glad for.

Sometimes we have burnout competitions, though he always wins cause he was in the car. When it came to dinner, we had pizza, freezer pizza. The pizza was pretty good. He hasn't been spiking my tea recently so, that was very good to it came to bed time, I stayed up until ten and my head sorta fell on his lap, he ruffled my hair and that's the last I remember.


	15. Ch 15

Ch.15

As I awoke from the couch, everything seemed quiet, until a gunshot echoed out from my ears, "Ye d_ squirrel! Ye couldn't get enough so ye called yer d_ friends te eat my plants! D_ you!" So I went outside and asked him, "What is with all the noise?"

"Jus' killin' some pests, wanna try?"

"I don't like killing animals, perhaps target practice that doesn't spill blood and guts?"

"Fine…" He got out an archery target, then he said, "Use this." He showed me how to hold it and fire it. Every once in a while he show me his other gun that was on him, showed me to tell me that if I try shooting him, and I don't kill him, then he was for certain going to kill me, cause that gun looked more powerful than the revolver I was holding. Every time I shot, I would hit very close to the red dot in the middle of the target. I would get scared for the first few cause on how loud the gunshots were.

"My ears hurt? Why do you shoot? It isn't nice to kill someone."

"I do it to protect my garden yonder." Then he pointed the tomato garden on the far corner. "And I do it to protect my house, and I do it cause when all else fails, it is only right te shut the vermin up!"

"Oh…. Can we eat breakfast? I am hungry." As I held my stomach as it ached in starvation, he just said, "Naw, we ain't done here, we ain't goin' in 'til you make the red mark get a hole in it."

"Please? I'm hungry!"

"You wanna eat? Put a bullet through the middle." I can't believe he wants me to be perfect; it took me twenty minutes to get it right. When we went in, we had a very big breakfast. Lunch time, well, we didn't have anything, but we went out dirt biking, and I got to revv that loud and mean V8 engine. He made a huge burnout with the car, and the smoke filled my mouth, but it was still cool to see it.

I couldn't believe how he was acting before and after I said that I had ridden dirt bikes. At first he was treating me like some sex animal then he treats me like a human being, like he knew me or something. Even now... his mental stage is cracked, though this time in sort of a good thing. Of course he was still perverted having me nude. Still, what did I do to change his habits?

How did he know my size suit, or helmet? I wanted to get in his head and scan through all his corrupted files to understand this freak. Either he was stalking me longer than I had realized, or something in his past soldered his circuit boards. What makes him tick….he wants to feel in charge, I got that much. He wants to feel intimidating, powerful, yet he doesn't actually want to hurt someone.

I want to understand him, as sick as he was, there is something in him that makes him feel this way, other than the normal arousal chemicals in the body that raises the glucose in the system. I knew he got excitement doing what he did to me a few days ago, but it is like he's torn, as a hard shell on the outside, yet a soft thing peering in through the cracks. Like that one day when I couldn't reach the glass and he yelled at me... when I cried, felt remorse, when I cried when he whipped me, he had a hollow shell. I know everyone has a dark history, but does he have a lightened history? A time when he wasn't this monster?

I had three options; the first one was to not do anything, second was to try to make conversation with him, and third was to have him unlock his bedroom door. I couldn't let this go, I was too curious. I went up to him and said, "Excuse me?"

"What boy."

"You seem to know a lot about me, but I know nothing of you. I know it isn't any of my business, but I am very curious to see who you are."

"Yeah? So? Ain't gunna tell ya neither."

"I kind of figured… but, if you let me in your room for no longer then an hour…."

"Ain't gonna happen!"

"Please sir, an hour, an hour is all I ask for, I beseech you."

"What the h_ did you just say?"

"I said that I beg you to let me in your room for just one hour. Please? Just one hour? I have been very good for you."

He groaned, "Oh alright, but one hour! That's all ye get! Then I want you out!"

"Thank you a lot sir."

"eeh, just don't mention it."

When I went in, the room was all prettied up, light blue walls and ceiling, a mirror back panel wood and steel plate frame with two queen-sized mattresses. Had white sheets and a blue and white big square blanket. Had three jewelry boxes, two dressers with mirrors, all polished wood. The closet had different design and colored scrubs and plaid shirts and jeans and overalls. I found quite some jewelry, some was a bit dusty, like an old gold wedding band, had the inscription, "To my love forever and always."

I also found a wedding photo, well... half of it. I knew it was him cause I recognized the face, but he looked clean. He was clean shaven and everything, and there was old love letters, I couldn't read adult cursive real well, so I couldn't read anything except a few things. I also found a few pictures of a boy, they weren't the naked pictures either, they looked like family photos, I found a boy's shirt that said Timmy W. on it, like a personalized jersey.

Ok, so he had a wife and a kid, how does he go from a family man, to a sexual predator? I found old photos of his car and his bike winning in a race, so he was a thrill racer too, and there were a lot of photos of a female body next to him that the head had been cut out. So I could only imagine the female had something to do with it. Then I saw a death certificate, it was really yellow and was not treated right, the printed last name was way too distorted from the elements, but the first and middle name was easier to read, it said Timmy Anderson, and as I said, the last name I couldn't read. I couldn't believe the year range, this person lived for only seven years, he was a kid.

I then assumed that the death of this kid tore him and his wife apart somehow. I saw photos of this kid on the dirt bike that he had, the car when it was in better shape, saw pictures of them working on the bike. Then I thought about it, I thought real hard, when I said that I rode dirt bikes it made him remind him of his son. I tried to find documents of this kid's last name or even the guy's name, couldn't find any. After about fifty minutes, I pretty much ransacked his room; of course I nicely put everything back in its direct place.

I told him, "I am done looking now; I saw everything I needed to see."

"Alright boy find anything new about me?"

"Found out you had a wife and a son, the son died when he was seven."

"Sounds 'bout right."

"Ok, is it dinner time yet?"

"Naw, we got one thing te do…"

"What?" Then he gave me the revolver.

"Think yer a faster shot this time?"

"I dunno…maybe."

"Let's find out." He took me outside, showing his other pistol that was in his jeans, he had some kind of button in his hand, he pushed it and something popped from the ground, I didn't know what it was, but I took a shot cause I didn't wanna find out. "That was pretty good, ye got the center a bit."

Then all of a sudden another pops up, bang, another shot, dead center. Another pops up, again, near center. Three shots in a minute, wow….I was disgusted to be good at that.

"D_, that was perty good. Alright, now we can have dinner."

"Thank you."

The dinner wasn't but an oven pizza, but, it was better than nothing. When it came to going to bed he asked me, "Do you sleep better with a shirt or something?"

"Yes I do… why?"

"Stay there."

I had an eyebrow rising when he left, I heard a door unlock and open. He was scrounging for something, when he shut the door, and locked it, he came in with clothes. It was the blue and grey jersey that had Timmy W. on it, blue sleep pants, and briefs with cartoon designs on it. When I put it on, it fitted me perfectly; all of it, and it was comfortable. Of course, I wasn't a fan of kid briefs, but, it was better than nothing.

I slept soundly that night, until Isabella woke me up. "Honey? Are you awake?"

Groggily, "Huh? Oh, Isabella, it's you. What do you want?"

"I wanted to check up on you and see how you are doing."

"I am doing alright, how about you?"

"Alright, I see you are wearing his son's clothing."

"Yeah, I guess I remind him of his son somehow."

"I know you remind me of the innocence my son has… or had, I don't know now. He would be your age though."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, bet he'd be as cute to."

I blushed a little, "Thank you."

"Heh heh. Well, goodnight honey."

"Good night Isabella."


	16. Ch 16

Ch.16

As I slept, I tried to piece all the stuff I found together; all the pictures, the clothes, the wedding ring, the death certificate, everything. I tried to imagine the family, I couldn't see the guy smiling, I didn't know what his wife looked like, it's like he totally isolated what he was behind locked doors. At least I know he just wasn't born a monster. He had a life, a loving future, what happened that changed it into a life of lust, power, violence, and sin?

I couldn't understand it, how could that possibly happen? I know there are bad people out there, but their life usually began badly. If his life began right, and became wrong, then something about this female and child twisted and disfigured his mind. I contemplated on that topic all night, from the time I went to bed to eight o' clock in the morning when I woke up by myself to use the restroom. In a way, I felt sorry for him, but of course most of me wants him to burn in the place for sinners, she doesn't allow me to say the h word, even in the literal terms.

As I approached the kitchen, he said in a happier neutral tone, "So kid, ye know howta cook?"

"Well, not much, but, I can cook eggs."

"What kinda eggs?"

"Well, ham, egg, and cheese, boiled, and scrambled."

"Scrambled sounds nice, what you put in it?"

"Ham, cheese, salt, pepper, milk, and of course eggs."

"Of course… care to whip up a couple plates?"

"You won't backhand them to the floor and make me eat it off the floor like last time?"

"Naw, I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes boy, now hop to it." I had a small smile, but, when someone wants you to make something your good at, you do get a little happy, even if it is from a perverted freak like him. I got everything I needed and I made it within ten to twenty minutes, when he tried it he said, "Wow, this here is some mighty good cookin', you do barbeque to?"

I chuckled a bit with a small blush, "Thanks, and I have done a few things with….." Again, like before, I teared up when I remembered Miss Clara, and my heart started falling, then came tears as I hold my heart and fall to my knees, tears ran a river. Then he put his hands on the back of my shoulder and I flinched as a ran to the couch and started crying into the small throw pillow. He sat next to me and he said, "What's wrong boy?"

"I miss her so much! I wanna see her again! I wanna go home!"

"Who? Who are you talking about?"

"A worried guardian that when she finds you, she will kill you!"

His face started to grow mean, "Oh really! Well guess what! Ain't nobody commin' fer ya! Been about two er three weeks, If they wanted te find ya they woulda done it already! So quit cryin' like a pathetic little baby and man up, cause ain't no one cares about ya!"

I just looked at him, tears started to come down a bit faster than before and I said, "How could you say that? She does care about me, and when she finds me, she will rip your organs straight out of your body when I tell her what you've done to me."

He had his teeth clamped together and he made this devilish stare and he growled so loud, I knew he was gonna kill me real soon, however, I couldn't run, I was a deer caught in headlights with his stare. He quickly shot his hand out and grasp a hold of my pendant and I pleaded so much, cried and everything, but, in the end, he broke it off my neck. Like it was a funeral my face had tears everywhere, my crying was so loud. Then he grabbed the hair on top of my head and nearly dragged me down stairs. Then he put my pendant in this small bowl and put the barbeque lighter fluid on it, "No! No! Please No! I am sorry, I won't say that again, please, no! I am so sorry, please, don't do it! PLEASE!"

"It's too late boy! Next time, I know you'll watch that big mouth of yers!" Then he lit a match as he let go of my hair, but still blocked me from going anywhere, when the match was lit, he grabbed my hair again and made me look as he dropped the match in the bowl, the bowl went ablaze, still my crying wouldn't stop. It was horrible, the only thing that I could connect to my real mother to was now nothing but molted metal as he put out the flames. Then he purposely threw the bowl on the floor and it broke and he stomped all over it, 'til it was nothing but tiny bits and pieces. He unlocked the door as I just ran up into my room.

It was but lunch time when I was still crying and he intruded my room really frustrated, "Stop yer F_ crying! I am tired of hearing it! I'm gonna give you somethin' te cry about if you don't stop!"

I was able to push him out and shut the door, still crying, he pushed back in and yelled, "G_d_ it you f_ muskrat I am f_ sick and tired of hearin' you cry over a small little piece of metal! If you don't stop cryin, then yer really gunna be cryin' when I am done with you!"

"It wasn't a small piece of metal, my real mother gave me that when I was a baby and that was the only thing I ever cared about, and you just destroyed it, get outta here! I don't even wanna see you right now you no good low down perverted son of a…." Then I caught myself, "Just get out of my room! I don't even care if you lock it, I am not coming out tonight! Just go!" I didn't stop crying, then he said, "That's…it!"

Then he grabbed my arm and manhandled me down stairs in to the kitchen as he grabbed a small drinking glass and filled it with soapy water. The he grabbed my glasses and threw them down, I heard them crack and shatter, then he yelled into my ear, "You want something to cry about! I'm gonna give you something to cry about!" Then he splashed the soapy water in my eyes and he let go as I held my eyes screaming in pain, "Ahhhh!I can't see!". It hurt so badly, I kept backing in to things when finally I felt my back snag on to a corner of something and I fell back on a hard surface. Now my eyes, head, and back was hurting so much.

That wasn't the end of it, when I was on my hands and knees I felt something fall on my back and it had an excruciating burn to it, I knew then that whatever caught ahold of my back, caused a gash in it. I was shaking, "Please, stop hurting me."

"Get yer little a_ upstairs!"

I could hardly see anything, my vision must have worsened the past few weeks, I could see but two feet ahead of me, and that was when the soapy water cleared, I was having a difficult time getting upstairs, I would slip on some of the stairs and use the rail to try to keep me from falling. I tried focusing on the bed, but, it still became blurry, he never got this violent, or personal. Now I had absolutely nothing on me from head to toe, no clothes, no accessories, and no dignity. I only hopped into bed, and stayed there, no excitement, nothing else I could do, but just lay there, till my bad eyes decided when it was time to sleep.

As I awoke, I heard someone come in the door, I just laid there pretending to sleep in case it was that guy. I heard Isabella's soft sweet voice near me, "Christopher, are you awake?"

I saw nothing but a blurry black, "Isabella, is that you? Where are you? I can't see you." Then she put something on my face, then my vision cleared up a lot, then I softly said, "Oh Isabella!" I got up and hugged her and when I let go she said, "What happened to you?" Then I started softly crying while I said, "First he ripped off my necklace, then he melted it, then he broke my glasses, then he splashed soapy water in my face, then my back snagged on to something and I fell on my head, and I was bleeding."

She felt around my neck then she felt my back and then when she touched the open gash my back, it cringed backward. "Ouch!"

"And apparently, it still is." Then she went into the closet and got that medicine and put it on my back, Then I felt a small burning sensation on my back, I held my fists tight and my eyes closed shut, and my whole back tensed up, but it felt soothing after a few seconds. Then I heard her sniffling a bit, "Why are you crying?"

"Oh honey, I just hate seeing you like this, it sickens me, but if I do anything, then he'll kill the both of us, and I don't want that happening."

"You work in the city right? Why can't you just call the cops then? The police will handle him."

"As I told you, he will kill one of us, probably you, if he hears sirens, I just can't risk it."

"You have to, I wanna get out of here and see Miss Clara, I miss her so much!"

"And she is worried sick about you, posters are still being put up."

"Isabella?"

"Yes honey?"

"Are people still physically looking for me?" She paused for a long moment, "Yes, searches still go on, but the number slimmed the past two or three weeks." My mood then depressed, the guy was nearly correct, and soon, he will probably be right. Then she said, "Good night Christopher."

Then I said, "But, I am not tired." I wasn't deeply tired, but I sort of shaved the truth a bit. Then she sat on my bed and held my head to her chest, then she put the other hand on my back, directly on my spine, and started to rock me back and forth slowly, then she started to sing softly, soothingly, and in long harmonic tones. I started to yawn, then about two minutes later, my eyes started getting extremely heavy, and soon after, my eyes close and I feel her laying me down and putting the blanket over my shoulders and slipped the teddy bear in between my arms. Then she slipped off her glasses from my eyes.


	17. Ch 17

Ch.17

As the days pass, I stare out the window, well, what I could anyway, waiting for someone to come. As I wait, my hopes and faith thin out. Every hour that passes by, it would feel like forever, as I eat, I wait for the front door to bust open with police and Miss Clara arrest this maniac so me and Isabella can forget about this. As I bathe I always dream about hearing the cops burst in through the front door. Every time I would get disappointed.

It was the fourth week since my freedom was wrongfully revoked. It was in the middle of the day, I was upstairs drawing, when I hear gravel being driven on, I knew it was daytime, and I knew he wouldn't leave me here alone. So I tried looking outside and I saw a white, black, red, and blue blur, though it was a cop. I quietly tipped toed downstairs and peered over at the door, I wasn't able to see clearly, but I could hear like it was right next to me, "Howdy sir."

"Howdy officer, how's yer day?"

"Just fine…I apologize for disturbing you, but I wanted to know if you seen this boy… his name is Christopher, he was last seen in the city." He pretended to look at the picture nice and long, then he said "Naw…sorry officer, not a soul 'round here by that name."

I blew my cover as I ran down stairs and said, "Help me! Please!" Then all of a sudden like a western movie pulled out his gun and stance like an old western cowboy and he shot the officer straight in the heart before the officer was able to hold his gun, blood splattered everywhere. There was blood on the carpet, the walls, all over the guy, and you know who only knows what carnage was left outside around the officer's dead carcass. Then he looked at me with his bloodied face, like a true born devil celebrating his newest achievement. As a devil, he slowly and fear piercingly said, "Stay…right….here."

As said, that voice scared the you know what outta me, and how he said it, fear impaled my body as my eyes grew big, I start holding my stomach and keeling. He was dragging the dead body around back, as I walk to the scene I saw a huge pool of blood where the dead cop laid, and the frame had blood spatters in it. I kneeled to the pool of blood and reached out to it as my lower lip quivered with my breathing and small sobbing, as my hand touched the large pool of blood, I raised my hand and said, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to get you killed, I am so sorry." And then I said, "Dear god, I implore forgiveness, may the poor man's soul rest in heaven, amen." I have never prayed before, then again, I never saw someone get shot before.

I never seen so much blood, only in movies but, this wasn't a movie, this wasn't a game, a poor innocent man got gunned down because of me. A son, possibly a husband or father of a decent family was shot down because of my big mouth. How could someone live with that? Their baby or their family they weren't gonna see anymore. My heart busted out from all the guilt, and all of the regret, how could I ever live with myself again.

I saw the guy drive the patrol car around he back, still staring me with cold icy eyes. I had no idea what he had in store for me, and I was even more afraid of thinking about it. It wasn't much longer that he came in and pushed me over to the couch, he was on top of me, he was tongue kissing me, moving back and forth on me, and he did what Isabella saw on me weeks before, he was extremely rough and heavy about it to. It was but an hour later 'til he carried me upstairs and locked the door. I heard Isabella come home and she didn't come up until like two hours later.

When she came in, I saw her scrubs covered in blood, so I ask, "What happened! There's enough blood on there to be the pool I saw outside from that cop!"

"Trust me… that was part of it, plus there was surgery that needed to be done."

I started to cry, "I feel so guilty, if I hadn't said anything, then the poor man wouldn't of gotten shot." Then she held me close, some of the blood wiped on me, then I told her, "To make things worse, he violated me again, and he was so rough with me, it hurt, a lot."

"Aww, Christopher, you didn't kill him, that guy did, it wasn't your fault, he would of done it anyway, the police officer was probably getting suspicious."

Sniffled a little bit, "Really?"

"Yes Christopher, but you know what? In the terrible loss of that man, the guy has the cop car sitting in the garage, and the keys are on the roof, I am not encouraging you to do it, because then he'll probably kill you, but in case you want to, radio the policeman, I don't know what street were on, cause there is no street sign in sight where I drive."

"Ok, I will."

"If you feel that you can do it without getting caught, I suggest the back door, the door squeaks less."

"Ok… Thank you Isabella, I will remember that."

Again, I was sad that he died, but I was going to stay up extra late tomorrow so I can do that. But now, I wanted to forget today, so I said, "Good night Isabella, thank you for the tip."

"You're welcome honey, goodnight."

As I put the teddy bear around my arms, she pulled the blanket on my shoulders and kissed my forehead, then walked out.


	18. Ch 18

Ch.18 The radio to nowhere

As I waited for everyone to fall dead asleep, I sit there and think about it. How would they find me? There isn't any information I can give to help them find me. It took two hours before everything was clearly silent. I patiently open the door so no squeaking can be heard.

I was going as slow as I possibly can, but it was so dark, that I didn't have a choice but to go slow, so I don't hit anything. I thought I couldn't be any blinder, I don't have my glasses, and it is darker than a cave at night. My arms were away from me like a zombie, feeling everything in my arm's radius. As I was walking, I felt the fuzzy carpet turn into cold hard floor, I knew then that I was in the kitchen, I felt the table, then I saw a little light coming from the window, then I knew the door was next to it. I was in complete luck when I was able to slowly open it, I said softly, "Man, you real stupid, think I stay in my bed at night so you don't even lock the door. You planned everything else, except this, heh heh heh."

After I tiptoed out of the house, I didn't have to be too much careful, except look out for rocks and sticks that might be under my feet. I was scared, I was all flesh, I hate going out at night, that's when all the nocturnal creatures take their prey, like bats, their might even be spiders or snakes, I was scared of getting bit, but I walked to the garage nonetheless. I was still getting creepy feelings all around me as I just walked to it, under normal conditions, I would run to point a and point b. When I was able to get to the garage, I tried feeling my way to the police car, cause it was really dark, I couldn't see a thing. First I touched round like mirrors, I knew it was the muscle car, then I was able to feel metal at the top of my reach, then I knew it was the van.

Then I felt two door handles as I used my hand to feel across one, I then kept my hands on the material, as I got to the front, I felt metal bars in front of it. It was the police's push bars, I knew I had the right car, I got on top of the hood, and crawled my way to the glass and reached over the glass and used my hands to feel across the top, I felt a moving bump on my fingers, those were probably the keys. I grabbed them and tried to put the keys into one of the front doors' keyholes. That took about three minutes, when I got into the passenger's side door, light came from the roof liner, and I got into the driver's seat. I put the keys inside the ignition, and turned it once, so I didn't turn on the engine.

I quickly scanned for the radio, and then I used both of my hands to pick up the radio, since my hands were a bit small to hold it with one. I put the radio three inches from my mouth and pushed the button and said, "He-he-hello?"

I let go of the button and nearly after I heard a women's voice say, "Hello? Who is this? How did you get into a police radio?"

"M-m-my name is Christopher, I was taken a few weeks ago and today, my captor killed a police officer today, and there was blood everywhere."

"Christopher? Christopher Wilson?"

"Yes…"

"Ok, hang on…" She got off and a minute later she came back on, "Christopher your mother has been contacted, where are you?"

"I don't know, there is a gravel road, and he has like five different cars, a white van, a faded yellow muscle car, a blue dirt bike with green rims, and one other one that Isabella drives to the hospital where she works."

"Isabella? Who is that?"

"She was taken a long time ago, she is also a captive."

"You said she works at a hospital? Do you know which one?"

"I don't know, but she has her hair in a ponytail."

"Ok good, is there anything else to tell us that can help?"

"Well, it seems to be in a country area, he has a gun, he has bad pictures of other boys and Isabella in a walk in closet. He has a basement with whips, leashes, a string with a red ball attached. His garage is huge, his front steps all steps connect to the house, not perpendicular to the house."

"Ok good, is there anything else?"

"Yes, he has a gray beard and mustache, he wears plaid, he has thinning hair, he is a bit chubby, he has very rough and chaliced hands, and he has a true southern dialect."

"Ok, that is very good Christopher, yer mother is here…wanna talk to her? We need to record everything to help you, ok?"

"Please… I wanna talk te her... please!" After a few seconds, I heard Miss Clara's voice.

"Christopher! Oh my god I am glad to hear your voice again."

I was sort of crying, "Miss Clara… I am so happy it's you… He hasn't been good most of my time here."

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Uh huh, he made my back bleed, and he broke my glasses, and he put soapy water in my eyes, and he dragged me on the gravel road when I tried running, and he made me do things, and he took pictures of me, and before he stalked me." My crying exceeded a little.

I could tell she was getting mad, that or something, her voice was tense, " Pictures? What kind of pictures?"

"Bad ones."

"Oh my god, and you don't know where you are?"

"Yeah, just a country gravel road, that's all, Isabella says she doesn't drive where the road sign is."

"Isabella? She hurting you too?"

"No, she's a nurse at a hospital, she has been helping me."

"Well…at least she is helping you."

"Miss Clara?"

"What honey?"

"Will I ever see you again?" It took her a couple minutes to answer.

"I don't know baby. I really don't know."

"I really miss you."

"I miss you to baby."

"I can't stay on longer… If I can, I'll try getting on at night when I can."

"Ok baby, The police are trying to find you with what you gave them….We'll see each other soon, I swear it."

"Thank you Miss Clara, good night."

"Good night honey… please hang on."

"Ok Miss Clara.. I'll try."

Then I turned everything off, and I locked and put everything where it was. As I crept back into bed, my hopes raised, knowing that they knew I was still alive, but anxious for them to actually come. However, I slept more soundly.


	19. Ch 19

Ch. 19

As morning broke my dark windows, I started getting antsier as I hoped they come for me and Isabella. Lunch time made things little less important cause I was starving, but none the less I would wait. Dinner time and I start to worry if they found the place yet.

"Why you seem so antsy teday? It's like yer trying te wait fer someone, tell ya what, they ain't comin'."

I sighed, "I know. Jus' seems like I'm waitin' fer somthin' te happen as all sir."

"Yeah well, don't think about it an' it won't happen. Life will go much quicker if you just quit actin' like a watchin' pot."

"I guess you're right."

" I am right boy."

"Think I'll go out back n' get some fresh air."

"Don't be goin' far, or you'll know what'll happen."

"Yes sir, I know."

As my bare body exited the house, the wind blew on me and it was rather nice for a summer day. I stayed on the little concrete patio and sat in the long chair that had a wide angle for a reclined seating feel. As I sort of laid my back on the back part of it, I felt extremely comfortable, I looked at the clouds, the peace and quiet was nice. Only problem that kept me from sleeping was the sun hitting my eyes, so I grabbed the chair and moved it to the nearest tree, shade was wonderful, and the sun didn't hit my eyes as bad. I dozed off and like some email the day got erased from my mind as I awoke in my single bed and darkness filled the room.

"Wow…. What happened today?... Oh right I dozed off outside and suddenly I'm here, I gotta stop doing that, it's not safe." I got up and stretched out and yawned a bit. Then I said, "What time is it?" Then I was going downstairs, and it was dark in the living room, but not the kitchen. I couldn't really see where I was going and I hit my knee on the coffee table, "Ouch!"

"What's all the ruckus!" Then he came barging in the living room and turned on the light while I was sitting holding my knee. "What are you doing up boy?" His voice was stern, I said, "I wanted to see what time it was and I came down here then I hit my knee on the table."

"Ye alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I got back up and looked at the clock, it said it was ten-thirty at night. "Ten thirty, wow. And I don't feel tired anymore."

"Better start feelin' real tired real fast, cause I don't wanna havta tie you up in yer bed. Either way.. when I go te bed, you gonna be in bed wether yer tired or not."

"Yes sir."

I laid comfortably on the couch as he turns on the tv and puts it on a game show station, it was a trivia show. I was watching it and the tv show host asked a contestant, "Ok, the next genre is mathematics, are you ready?"

"yes." The eager contestant said.

"ok…Using the Pythagorean theorem.. if one leg is 5 and the hypotenuse is 7… what does the other leg equal? Round to the nearest radical. You got a minute." Then my mind went to work…

"Ok if a2 +b2 equal c2, then that means 5squared plus x squared equal 7 squared. Which means 25 + x2 equals 49. So then 49 minus 25 is…9-5=4 and 4-2=2 so 24, then the square root of x2= x and the square root of 24 is…8 can be broken down into 3 2s, and 8x3=24….. so one pair of 2's and a two and a three is left over, so 2x3=6… so that is…"

Then I said, "2 square root of 6."

Then the man couldn't figure it out in his head…..then 29 seconds later he said, "I don't know." The buzzer went off and the host said, "The answer we were looking for was 2 square root of 6. I am sorry, but you don't get any money for this question."

Then the guy went bug eyed and said, "Holy s_. You figured that out in your head?"

"Well, yeah."

Then the host said, " You ready for the next question?"

The guy on tv said, "Yes! Bring it on!"

"Ok.. this genre is biology. Who is Rosalind Elsie Franklin known for... got another minute."

Then I thought for a few seconds and said, "She was the first person/woman to take x-ray photos of DNA." It took him twice the time it took me to answer, "She was known for her DNA photos."

"Correct!"

"Boy! How do you know all this stuff?"

"I am a good student in school."

"They teach this stuff in elementary?"

"Not really, but I learned it from my guardian, she is really smart."

"Aw okay."

Throughout the hour, I got almost all the questions right, but Physics, inequalities and English blew my streak… several times, as well as the music, movies, and sports.

At twelve… I started feeling tired, and Isabella came home, she looked surprised. "Whoa, why are you up?"

" I dozed off at dinner time and woke up two and a half hours ago."

"Ah ok….If I knew you were up, then I would of gotten you a rib sandwich, but you can share with me."

"wow…. I haven't had those in a long time…" My mouth started to water, "May I have some… please?"

"As said Christopher, You can share with me."

When she got into the kitchen and opened the packages , each sandwich was about five or 6 inches long, 2 or three inches wide, the meat was about a few centimeters thick with another one on top of it, and both of them fit on one plate. When she cooked them, and she cut one in half, as I bit into one of the halves, the sauce was tangy and had a spice to it, while the meat was so tender and juicy, the bread was soft and a bit soggy where the bbq sauce is, I liked that. It took about five minutes to finish it and then Isabella looked at me and picked up a paper towel and said, "Stay still honey." Then she reached over to me and wiped my face. "You had a bit of barbeque sauce on your face hon."

"Thank you, for everything."

"No problem honey… now it's about time you hopped into bed."

"oh alright." As I went up to bed, I was thinking about getting on the radio, wait til' everybody went to bed. I was laying in my bed and I just laid there… wasn't much longer until the last person shut the door. Waited a few minutes longer to insure my safety. I wanted to quickly and quietly find a flashlight, figured it was in a closet or a kitchen drawer, I couldn't check a closet cause I might make too much noise. Luckily, I didn't have to, found one in a top drawer in the kitchen.

As my feet gets on top of grass, rock, and concrete, I wanted to read the license plate. When I got into the garage, I turned on the flashlight and I saw Isabella's car, it was a navy blue four door, untreated dents and poorly filled and sanded body filler, and of course, duct tape in several places. I read the license plates of all the vehicles and then I got the police keys and went it the driver door. I turned the key in the ignition once and then went on the radio.

"h-hello? It's me again, I have the license plates to every car." It was a male voice that came on, "Who is this?"

"It's Christopher, I came on this radio last night."

"Christopher Wilson?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh alright. Tell me."

"Isabella's car is a navy blue four door, its license plate is D5T-T7Y, another one is a faded yellow muscle car and its plate is H6D-88T, a white van, the one he took me in, plate is 55R-Y6J, the dirt bike doesn't have plates, and the police number is T55765."

"Ok son, just hang on, we'll be there as soon as we trace the plates."

"Thank you, tell Miss Clara that I miss her."

"Ok I will Christopher." I was getting a small feeling, like someone was watching me. As soon as my head turned to the open diver door I saw a figure, and my body turned sideways with my feet at the driver side 'bout ready to kick and hands started to grab my leg, and I started screaming and kicking when I heard a soft high tone, "Shhh Christopher it's me Isabella." I angrily whispered, "Isabella you scared me to death, please don't ever do that again!"

"Sorry Christopher, just wanted to give you these." It was my clothes and three sets of keys, "Where did you get these?"

"He has a lock box he keeps unlocked, only my keys are in there now." My eyes went big, "You know he's gonna kill you if he finds these missing! And I do mean literally kill you!"

"Well then, end my suffering now won't it?" I couldn't believe the way she was talking; she was purposely signing her death warrant. She said, "Hide these somewhere that he won't check."

"Oh great, gotta ticket to New Zealand? He will be searching everywhere for these!"

"Not exactly, try your drawers."

"Isabella, this is a seriously bad idea, however, it's my only option."

"Good, now go back into your room before he wakes up."

"Alright, goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetheart."

I thought to myself how if this doesn't work, nothing will. I went upstairs, quietly put the stuff in my drawer and fell asleep.


	20. Ch 20

Ch.20 The final inning

As I woke up, I stretched my bones on my bed, but then the most excruciating pain came on my leg, I screamed at the top of my lungs, almost crying, when the guy showed up he yelled, "What's wrong with ya!"

While crying, "I don't know, I stretched then my leg started hurting, a lot!"

"Probably a charlie-horse, hang on." He came near me and started to rub my leg, after a minute it felt better, unfortunately, he thought of it as an invitation to touch me in other parts, bad parts, which I jerked back, gave a little yell, and said, "I really wish you wouldn't touch me there."

"Well get used to it, cause we really gonna have some fun teday! And if yer good, then I'll take it easy."

"Oh great, his perverted side erupted once again from his body, this day is going suck so much."

As I came down for breakfast, he told me, "Sit down on my lap, and face towards me."

Thought to myself, "Oh great, noon hasn't broke and he's already doing this to me, I was glad I was gonna run tonight, but who knows what damage will be done before then."

When I sat on his legs, as he requested, he started to feed me breakfast, it is very embarrassing to say, but, it was nothing compared to what I was thinking was gonna happen. Of course he kept feeling me, whether it would be my stomach or my legs, or the bad part. He started feeling my back, and my ultra-sensitive spine, "Ye know, I like how soft yer skin is, it's an unfortunate tragedy that yer back couldn't be as soft as it used te be."

I remembered that night, it was horrible, and how someone could hurt a child like that, then be nice or be sexually attracted, his mind is clearly corrupted. I ask myself, if he is capable of hurting a seven year old the way he does, then could he kill a seven year old, then I remembered the kid that was kidnapped, then killed a week later, thinking how cruel, and senseless he is. I think of all the torture the other kids went through, all 5 or 6 of them. I think of Isabella, and what she might of went through to be too scared to call the police when she is at the hospital. How she can, get out in the city, and be miles away from this guy and too scared to do something about it.

Then after breakfast, he decided to kick it up a notch, from touching and feeling, to lip kissing me. Wouldn't last long, about five seconds, not comfortable, but I knew he would do worse. As I figured his sex level would progress throughout the day, probably about dinner time if not after that he'll start exposing and using his parts, I did not wanna go through with that again. I was gonna have to plan a little earlier than I woulda liked, as it came near lunch time, it went from kissing to using my weak spots; such as my spine, feet, stomach, to tickle me. As he tickled me, he would sneak in a few feels in there, whether it would be the bad spot, my rear, or my stomach.

As he tried tickling me for the sixth time, I kicked him in his bad area and he started to hold himself and I tried running upstairs, but he recovered too quickly and grabbed me by my hair and said, "Boy, you gonna pay fer that." He started carrying me to his room, then he locked the door and he stripped the bed of everything, leaving the bare mattress. Then he got some rope, he tied four pieces to the four corners, then he threw me by my hair and started tying my legs and arms. When he tied me to where I couldn't get out, he unlocked the door and when out of the room. He came back with a whip and he said, "That was a terribly stupid move, you know how many times I've been kicked there? It don't matter, I'm going to make sure you don't run again."

Then he started swinging the whip to the bottom of my feet, it was hurting, but he wouldn't stop. I was crying from the anguish that he is causing. Then suddenly I felt blood coming down my feet, he wouldn't even stop there, with every gash that would try healing he would make sure it would open back up again. He whipped me feet for like 20 minutes it seems. As he untied me, when I got up and tried to balance myself with my two feet, the pain was too much, I fell on my knees. Every time I would get up, I would fall back down. After my third fall, he picked me up, as I looked back, I saw my bloody footprints on the floor.

Then he threw me on the long couch and started to come on top of me, his sexual attraction must of escaladed during the torture. It wouldn't be much longer before…penetration… would occur, as scared as I was, I wasn't in any condition to just start walking. After like thirty minutes, he got off me, and when I got up, I saw the couch has small pools of blood, I collapsed every time both of my feet touched the ground, and it was even harder to walk upstairs, I almost let go of the rail because of my body weight I had on my hands. I limped to the bathroom and wrapped toilet paper on my feet, it made my walking a bit more stable, however, it only helped a little bit.

Then I limped to my room and put on my socks and my underwear, all I really cared about for a few hours. As 3 p.m. came along, it wouldn't long before dinner was ready. So I put on the rest of my clothes, and put the keys into my jean pockets, then my walking was able to turn into sprinting, as the extra padding really helped. I ran back and forth in my room to get used to it, and when I thought I was ready, I crept downstairs. I looked around and I saw him cooking in the kitchen, so I ran out the door, I could only imagine what he was doing now.

I ran to the garage and hopped on the bike, I turned it on and started fleeing the house as fast as I could. I came on the first intersection in front of the house, I turned left. A few miles down I turned right, I couldn't believe what was down the road, there was a dead end two feet in front of me. Said to myself, "No!"

As I turned around, I heard another engine and I saw a yellow blotch just stopping there. Well, I think it stopped, however, it was too late to stop completely, I went sideways a little, but, I ending up slamming into the yellow car, I said to myself out loud, "No freaking way! How! I took yer keys! How'd did you know I was here!"

"Yer about as predictable as the direction of a one way street. I always carry spare keys." I couldn't believe it. He found me, he thinks of everything, and I am probably gonna die. He said, "Kneel down ye little muskrat."

"Wh-what are you g-gonna do with me?" Then as I knelt and pleaded he held out his gun and cocked it a few inches from me at my fore head. I started getting a little frantic with my eyes closed, "Please don't shoot me! I know yer mad, but please don't shoot me! Don't kill me please!" Then I heard a gunshot, I screamed at the top of my lungs, as I fell back I was so scared, but as I awoke a few seconds later, my breathing was extremely heavy, and I could hear the guy laughing so hard.

"What is so funny! You nearly killed me!"

He pointed down, as I looked down, I saw a large dark spot around my jeans, I started to whimper a bit. I couldn't believe what happened, he purposely missed so he can see me wet myself from the greatest fear I ever have…death. It was over the top embarrassing. I started to tear up a bit, as he still laughed, "That's not funny. You're a horrible person to do that! I thought I was dead! You are a sick freak! A sexually retarded hick type freak! You disgust me!" His laughing became anger as he grabbed me and threw me in the backseat of the car.

He drove us to his house and started to pull my arm as we got in. When we got in, he tripped me down on the wooden floor, he immediately got on top of me so I wouldn't move. He got out his pocket knife and told me, "Ye know, every time ye try te run, ya wear clothes, so, if I got ridda yer clothes, shred em' up, maybe burn em, ya won't run. So, stay perfectly still, an' ye won't get gutted like a crab tryna' snap with claws."

He started at my shoes, I kept fighting however, but he ended up getting my shoes and my bloody socks, along with the bloody toilet paper. Then he unbuttoned and unzipped my pants and I kept kicking, but he took off my pants as well as my briefs. He wasn't as nice with my upper clothes, he took the knife and punctured my hoodie and created a small rip in it, then he used his hands to make multiple rips and tears in it to get it off me, he said, "Quit squirmin' ye brat!"

I was screaming, moving, squirming, and I paid the price for doing so, when he ripped my shirt with the knife he also made a large gash from my right shoulder to almost the middle of my chest, I screamed even more cried, I yelled in pain and sorrow, "You cut me! You cut me bad!" I saw his face, for once, he hadn't had a clue what to do. I saw blood seep out of the shirt, I was scared as well. First thing I saw him do after he helplessly looked at me was get on the phone. I heard him say while I was crying, "Hello? Is Isabella available, this is a family emergency. I need to speak with her now."

It was about a minute later when he said, "Isabella, I need you to come here right away with a sewing kit!"

"I accidently sliced him from his shoulder to his chest, get over here now!"

"Ok… see you then." He hung up the phone and went upstairs, he came down with a lot of towels. He said, "I need te put this over the cut to prevent excessive bleeding, need te put some pressure on it. He did exactly that, put pressure on the bleeding gash and no more blood spilled to the floor. Until the towel was all red and he put another one on it, he did this for an hour, he went through every single towel.

Isabella rushed in and said, "I need him at a higher elevation."

He tried picking me up, I slapped his hands away, "Don't touch me!" I was fighting him for a few seconds before he said, "Isabella! A little help here!"

Then she said, "Christopher! I can't pick you up, I know you hate him but allow him to at least put you somewhere where I can reach you to fix you. I don't care what he did now; all I care about is making you better, please?" Like usual, I submitted. When he picked me up, his fingers were on my spine, I arched my back while giving a little needed yell. "Why did he do that?"

"You must of touched his spine, his spine is very tender and sensitive to the touch, it's probably his weakest spot."

We got into the kitchen and he placed me on the table. Isabella started cleaning the wound, when it stopped bleeding, she told me, "Ok honey, I am gonna put these on the wound so it will numb your skin in that area ok? It might sting a bit."

"Ok."

When she put the numbing chemical on, it didn't even sting, she didn't wait long, when she poked the needle through my skin, I could only feel the string moving, it didn't hurt at all. When she was done, the guy put me down and said, good, now time to do what I was planning with ya." Then he opened the basement door and start lightly shoving me to the door. I said, "No, don't whip me!"

"After what you've done…you are still gonna punish him? How could you!"

"He ran, you know the rules Isabella, and so does this little brat! Stay outta this! Or you'll get yer share of it too!"

"Fine, then I'm gone... I'll be back in two and a half hours!I am sorry if you don't trust me, but there is shopping I forgot to do."

"Fine Isabella, but, I am timin' ya!"

"Ok."

Isabella then left, I cried out, "Isabella! Please don't go! Don't leave me with him!" When she shut the door, without even looking at me, I started to cry, she left me when I needed her the most, "Isabella?"

"Get downstairs!" The guy roared by my ear, I started crying while going downstairs. How could she leave me like that? I thought I could trust her. Was she working for him the entire time? Was she just getting closer to me to let him do what he wanted? It broke my heart, I thought I could trust her, guess I was wrong.


	21. Ch 21

Ch.21 Secrets from the grave

The guy tied me to the mattress less frame, and like before he started cracking the whip to my back, the pain was well over excruciating as he re-opened my wounds, and then some. It took him ten minutes, he didn't just get my back, he got the top part of my neck, and my rear, it hurt so much. Just like before, he washed away all the blood, he made me shed blood three times today, all have been torture. He didn't stop there, not only did he hurt me,he started to feel up the back of my leg, to my rear, then he felt under and started touching my private parts, which haven't been private for at the least a month.

Then he removed his hand and started to feel right by my private part, and felt up my stomach. He then cut me loose, and I went upstairs, somewhat limping, and the air from my movement made every wound hurt. That didn't compare from the contact of the couch to my open flesh, now that was a real burn. As I sat down he put on the T.V. it was a couple hours later that he said, "Get on yer hands 'nd knees boy."

I can't believe that he is going to make me do this. "Please sir, don't make me suffer anymore tonight, please?"

"I said, get down."

"Please sir, I beg you, don't make me…. please?"

"I said...get down!"

I started whining, "Please don't."

"Do it now!"

"No!" Then he grabbed my hair and threw me on the ground.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Good, now do as I say!"

I gave a small cry as I did as he said, like that one day where he violated me while I was awake; it is just too horrible to say again. More or less he made it last about fifteen minutes before that liquid shot into my rear, which was horrible. He did something that he hadn't done before, he wiped the stuff off me. That sort of made me feel, a little better, not by much what so ever, but a little. We were sitting and watching T.V. he yelled, "Where the h_ is Isabella! I told her to be back! That b_ ran off! I can't believe whatta f_ liar she is!"

I didn't care if she did come back, she ditched me when I needed her the most, why should I care if she is in Tahiti by now? She doesn't care about me if she left me with this perverted monster. It was 14 minutes later that I heard something outside, it was extremely feint. Soon enough it was getting louder and louder, 'til I was able to figure out what it was… he unfortunately heard it too, "What the h_ is that!

" I believe it's sirens sir, Isabella must have had cops instead of groceries."

"That lil' two timin' b_!"

Then lights were flashing right out the window, a female cop said through a megaphone, "This is the Tennessee Police Department! Yer surrounded! Let the boy go and come outside with yer hands up! And no one will get hurt! Do it now!"

He grabbed and held an iron grip to me, he forced me to walk outside with him, then he got his pocket knife and held it toward my throat, I was limping a bit from my feet, with the wounds and all. I saw lights blinding my eyes, guns were drawn out, there was probably like five or so cop cars. They were relatively near the door, about a foot or so in the parking lot, but who knew what the actual number was, I couldn't see well. I was even more embarrassed than before, It was like everyone was looking at me, looking at me naked, creepy I know but, none the less I felt extreme discomfort. A young African American woman police officer with her hair pulled up said, "Let him go… it's over!"

He said, "Naw… It won't be over 'till one of us dies, if ye shoot me, ye kill him to, If I let him go, I shoot the kid, and y'all gonna shoot me and kill me. There ain't no way I am lettin' this brat go!"

"It doesn't have to end that way, let him go. Maybe we will cut yer years a few"

"Naw.. Y'all ain't gonna do such s_. There ain't no g_d_ way y'all be doin' that."

"Let…him…go!"

"No! And if y'all pigs move any closa…I'll shoot this brat down like a d_ dog!"

Then the most unexpected thing that happened, the last person I want seeing me this way, Miss Clara, she came in front of the pack of cops and said, " Gerald let him go right now! Or I'll swear to god im gonna castrate you like I shoulda done years ago you son of a b_!"

I almost chastised her, though I really shouldn't of, "Miss Clara!" Then I said while baffled, "You know this monster?"

"Yes Christopher, he is my ex-husband… broke off of him when he killed our son seven years ago…"

Then Gerald, apparently his name was, yelled, "Clara! I told you it was an accident! What the h_ are ye doin' here?"

"It doesn't matter if it was, he's gone and your willing to take his life to! I am gonna take Christopher back home!"

"You are this muskrat's mother!"

Then Isabella came aside Miss Clara and said, "No… that would be me!"

Then I was even more confused, "Isabella! You're my mother!"

"In the flesh dear."

I tried making as less movement as possible so my throat wouldn't get accidently cut, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Lemme get this straight…" I pointed to Isabella, "You are my biological mother…" Then I pointed to Clara, "You are the ex-wife of this demon." Then I pointed to Gerald, "…. And you kidnapped my real mother!"

Isabella took a few steps forward and said, "Sounds 'bout right."

Then Gerald snapped, "Don't ye dare get closer!"

Then Isabella said, "Okay… okay! No need to do anything drastic."

Then the female officer said, "Let him go, I won't ask again!" He paused, for the longest two minutes of my life. Then he let me go down the stairs, the officers put their guns away and before officers got to me he said, "Christopher!" I turned around and he said, "Say hi te Timmy for me!." Then he quickly got his gun out and shot me, he shot me right under my ribcage, I screamed in pain and fell back first to the ground, my breathing and tears increased, I was crying, holding the wound, he threw the gun towards the cops and put up his hands. Miss Clara and Isabella yelled, "Christopher!"

The police women safely put me away from the stair case and I saw a swarm of police officers on Gerald. I saw Isabella and Miss Clara over me, saying something, I wasn't really listening, my crying and screaming was all I could hear as blood just kept coming out of me. I saw Miss Clara put something over the wound, as blood had already filled my hands, now whatever she put on me and her hands started being dyed with my blood.

I was put on a gurney and both Isabella and Miss Clara was in the back of the ambulance that followed the police cars, I was immediately rushed to the hospital, they kept trying to talk to me, loss of blood, with my pain noises almost drowning them out. As we got closer and closer to the hospital, my consciousness faded. My whining and crying was quieting, only shivering. I saw Miss Clara's worried face, she hadn't said anything in about thirty minutes, but, she finally spoke, "God, What has he done to you?"

My voice started slurring, "You wouldn't be able to handle it if I told you."

"Look at you! You have stiches in front of your chest; you have cuts on your feet, your butt, and your back."

"Actually, the only cut on me is the one on my chest." Saw her face get bug eyed and mouth holding. "Then what are all these marks?"

"As said Miss Clara, You wouldn't be able to handle it… yet."

"You need to tell me sometime, Christopher."

"Not today I don't." As time flew by, I started falling even more unconscious, my eyelids started closing. The female doctor said, "Don't you dare close your eyes on me Christopher!"

My voice was almost inaudible, "I can't help it." Then my eyes closed. I felt relieved I was away from the snake, but his poison kept me worried, cause if we couldn't get to the hospital soon…game over.


	22. Ch 22

Ch. 22 Short recovery period

The past month I have been dehumanized, violated, hurt in every way, and drugged. I have also realized the secrets people been hiding, what my mother looks like, and figured out what true fear and pain really is. I was shaken up by all that has happened to me, all the sick images, the feelings, it was unbelievable the sick fantasies people dream about, only this wasn't a dream, it was real, it was a living nightmare. Will I recover from the emotional trauma? Will I recover from all the physical pain? Am I even alive?

Well… I haven't seen any bright light yet, or any fire… as a matter of fact, it was darker than an eclipse night, so far, I was still breathing, I was either in a coma or still unconscious. Isabella probably already told Miss Clara what happened to me, that or the doctors told the physical wounds, or they found that liquid in my rear, however the cards were dealt, Miss Clara probably knows, and she is probably having a heart attack. Who knows what they were doing to me right now. Who knows what other difficulties will lay nail up ahead of me.

Beeping monitors, wires and cords attached to me like I'm some robot, blue room with a car wallpaper lining at the top of the walls, small two shelf bookshelf filled with books, lots of light, hospital remote on my hand, the teddy bear right next to me, hospital gown all the way down to my ankles, and Isabella and Miss Clara sitting right next to me against the wall next to the books.

My voice crept in the silent room, not to normal levels, but it was still audible, I sat up and said, "Miss Clara? Isabella?" Their eyes and bodies lit up and was filled with excitement and relief, Miss Clara said while coming over and hugging me, "Oh Christopher!" Isabella did the same at the same time but said, "Oh thank g_ your alive honey!"

I said, "I am glad to see you guys again!"

Isabella said, "The doctors almost lost you!"

I said, "Glad they didn't." Miss Clara was kissing me all over the place I said, "Miss Clara stop it!"

"Whoops…sorry."

"Please tell me you weren't wearing any lipstick."

"No honey, I have been with you since we arrived here."

"How long have I been here?"

"'Bout a day almost, maybe two."

"Two days? I have been here two days?"

"Well, critical surgery was needed, as I said, we almost lost you."

"So basically, they have been cuttin' me to dig the bullet out."

"Not by much Christopher.." Then she put her finger at the bottom of my ribcage, "From here…." It really had a tickling taste to it, then she ran her finger a couple inches south east, "To here."

I giggled a bit, "Hey, that sorta tickles."

Isabella said, "It's nice to see you smile again, haven't seen you smile since you were a baby."

"It's nice to feel happy, well, at the least a bit enthusiastic again."

Miss Clara said, "Well, it's nice you're coming home again." Then a doctor came in, he was caucasian, has short brown hair, clean shaven, and had a white doctor's overcoat. He said, "Hello ladies, hows Christopher?"

Then I intervened, "I've been better, but none the less happy to be alive."

Doctor looked surprised, "Oh Christopher, yer awake, I am happy te see that. Hello, I'm Dr. Williams, one of the doctors that performed the surgery. We about nearly lost you, would have been the biggest mourn of te century. State went to great lengths to bring you back, alive of course."

"Of course."

Isabella said, "When can he be released?"

"Gotta sign the release form downstairs in the main lobby."

Miss Clara said, "I'll sign them."

"Okay, but first, wanna make sure I check him out before you sign them, wanna make sure he really is better, with a doctor's physical."

I said, "If it gets me outta here."

"It will, that is of course if you are actually better, if I find something that needs to be treated, then I need you to stay here."

"Yes doctor, of course, can we just get this thing over with? Get the rest of the discomfort now."

"I don't wanna make you feel uncomfortable, that is something we try to avoid causing further with someone yer case, but, we never had anyone with that problem, and let's hope yer the last."

"Wish I wasn't even the first here."

"Ok Christopher, you ready?"

"'Bout as ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright, get yer legs off the bed please."

"Ok." I sat off the edge of the bed. Then he knelt in front of me and said, "Ok Christopher, now I need to push up the hospital gown just up above yer knees ok?"

"Uh huh." Then he used his hands and carefully lifted the hospital gown above my knees, it felt weird. He got that knee hammer from a drawer, then he came back over to me and said, "You know what this is right?"

"A reflex hammer?"

"That's very good Christopher, I need to test the reflexes on yer knees, it won't hurt, ready?"

"Yes." Then he used the hammer on both my knees, after he lightly hit it where he needed it, my leg would kick out.

"Ok, good job Christopher, now, I am gonna use a stethoscope, do you know what that is?"

"The thing around yer neck that lets you hear my heart and my lungs."

"That is very good Christopher, are you ready?"

"Yes." Then he put the stethoscope ear pieces in, and then he put the other end piece down the head hole of the hospital gown and started listening. Then he put the piece on my left lung, it felt extremely weird, but he said, "Deep breaths now Christopher."

I did as asked, he did both the front and the back of my lungs. Then he said, "That's good Christopher, now, I need you to lie down on the bed please." I exclaimed, "What!"

"I need to check your stomach and other areas."

"What other areas?"

"Uhhh… how am I gonna say this to you…hmmm…" Then Miss Clara came over and whispered something to him. I worriedly said, "Are you talking about my bad parts?"

"Yes Christopher, I just need to take a look at it, it won't even be a minute."

I started to whine, "I don't care… I am not letting you touch or look anywhere near there!"

"Christopher, it will be just a minute, after that... then you get to go home."

"No!"

The monitor was beeping a bit faster. Then Miss Clara said, "Come on Christopher, he isn't like Gerald, he's only trying to help you."

"I said no, he isn't gonna be touching me there! I won't let him. Isabella's a nurse, why not her?"

Then Isabella intervened, "Cause I am just a nurse assistant, I don't have legal right to do that."

"Well Isabella, he isn't touching me any further, and I don't care if I stay all night here, I won't let him!"

The doctor said, "It's alright, I could get Dr. Roxanne Lennon in here if you like?"

I said, "Who?"

"Dr. Roxanne Lennon, she was another doctor who helped with the surgery." My monitors fast beeping dropped to normal.

"Ok… I'll give her a try."

"Ok Christopher. I'll get her in here. Bye Christopher."

"Bye-Bye." Then the doctor left.

Then a minute later Miss Clara said, "Christopher, you've had physicals like this before with a guy doctor."

"I know. I'm sorry. It just didn't feel right, it felt extremely weird."

"I think it's about time you tell me what happened, no one else will hear it other than us two ok?"

I held my heart a few seconds with sniffles, "Well… He tongue kissed me several times, he got on top of me, he used his hands to feel all over me, he used a whip to hurt me…"

Then Miss Clara said, "Is that what all these marks are from."

"Uh huh, yeah. He also spanked me a couple times, he splashed soapy water in my face, broke my glasses, kept me undressed, he melted my necklace, he dragged me across the gravel road, he kept me from good food for a few days, he killed a cop in front of me, he drugged me, and he….he…he…"

Miss Clara said, "What? What did he do?"

Then I started whimpering, a few seconds later I started to cry I heard Isabella say, "Ummmmm.. how can I say this…..uhhh… Gerald uhh, penetrated Christopher in both the mouth and the backside."

"I heard her immediately gasped, she almost cried too. "Are you telling me my ex-husband had sex with my adopted son?"

"As hard as this is to say… cause he's my son…. Yes."

"And you let this happen?"

"I work at the hospital until midnight."

"You never said anything about this?"

"He would of killed Christopher and myself."

"And you just now say something to the police? After a month!"

"Please, I know what it sounds like."

"Oh really? What does this sound like to you?"

"It sounds as if I wanted this to happen, which I didn't, but it happened."

Miss Clara's temper ran high, "If you didn't want this happening to Christopher, then you should have called or went to the cops a month ago!"

"I was scared then!"

"It don't matter!"

Then I yelled out, "Stop it you two! Quit fighting, please! I've been through enough of this!"

Miss Clara said, "Sorry honey."

After that little argument, the doctor came in, she said, "Hello Christopher. My name is Doctor Roxanne Lennon. I heard you requested me to do a physical, well, finishing a physical?"

"Yes Doctor" I replied.

"Well, it will feel weird to you, but if you let me, I think I might have a chocolate bar for you."

I was sort of happy, "Really?"

"Yes Christopher, I have it in my pocket, I just need you to lie on your back, you can hold your teddy bear if it makes you feel better."

"Ok." I put my legs back up on the hospital bed and laid down, I cuddled the teddy bear in my arms.

"Ok Christopher let me know if it hurts." Then she placed her thumbs on my stomach and started putting pressure on a few places of my stomach. Then she took her hands away from the hospital gown and said, "That's very good Christopher, now, as I said, it's gonna be weird after all you've been through, but, I am not gonna do anything, 'cept peak, just a peak, then you'll have just one more thing to do for me, ok?"

"Uh huh."

Then she lifted the hospital gown up, 'bout ready to cry, but it was like twenty seconds.

Then she said, "Great job Christopher, now I need to sit back up, Dr. Williams forgot to do one thing."

"What?"

Then she got a tongue depressor out and said, "He forgot to make you say ahh."

I laughed a little bit. Then she said, "Now Christopher, say ahh."

I did what she said; she put the tongue depressor in my mouth and looked at my mouth from a few inches away. After a minute, she removed the tongue depressor, and said while she was throwing it away, "Ok Christopher, from what I can tell, you're ready to go home, except before you go, I need to give you something."

"Is it a candy bar?"

"That's exactly what it is." Then she took off and threw away her gloves and she took out two king sized candy bars, and she gave them to me.

I said with limitless excitement, "Wow….Thank you sooo much!"

"You're welcome Christopher."

I opened one up and asked everyone, "Do any of you wanna bite?" Almost all of them said no, but Miss Clara said, "Sure Christopher, if of course you don't mind."

"No, not at all, here." Then I handed her half of a candy bar, and she took it and bit into and said, "Thank you Christopher. Oh and I have your clothes with me"

"You're welcome Miss Clara." After we left the hospital, Isabella said, "Come on Christopher, I have something to show you."

Then we headed in Miss Clara's car, she let Isabella drive it. She drove it for an hour, then she parked it in the street somewhere, she said, "Come with me Christopher." I walked with her, she lead me to a forest or woods somewhere. We walked for about ten minutes, and then I whined like any other child, "Are we there yet?"

"Almost honey." It was about two minutes later when she hid behind a big tree, I hid with her, she told me, "See him over there?"

I couldn't see him, "No."

Then she put her glasses on my face, "Now do you see him?"

That was a lot clearer, I saw a grown up chipmunk male, he had on a raggy white shirt, sweat paints, and a black wool like sweater vest. "Yeah."

"Go over to him and say, "My mom wants to see you. Ok?"

"Alright."

I took the glasses off and gave them back to Isabella. I walked into the general direction of the guy and held my arms out. It a few seconds that I ran right into the guy and fell… he said, "Oh sorry kid, I didn't know you were there."

"It's my fault sir, haven't been seeing great lately. I wanted to tell you that my mom wants to see you."

"Oh really, do you know her name?"

"It's Isabella."

His mouth and his eyes were in complete shock. "Christopher?"

My heart sunk, "Dad?" he was about to open his mouth when Isabella came over and said, " Hey Earl."

"Isabella? Baby?"

"Yes Earl. Did you miss us?"

"I have been missing you for seven years…. I always remembered you guys, When I go into our room…" He went over to Isabella and lightly felt her cheek, "I remember all our fun times, the proposal, and your beauty, your smarts, and the way you love me." He knelt to my level, "And Christopher, every time I go into your room…. I see a bright kid, a boy whose options exceed his vision, his enthusiasm makes him more active, fun, his smile and laugh can make the sun shine on the rainiest day." Then he gave me a small hug, but I flinched, or tried flinching back a little. He stopped and looked baffled, "What's wrong Christopher? Aren't you glad to see me?"

"I am… but the past month, things happened to me, and now, every time a male touches me, I flinch, I don't know why, it is just a reaction."

"What sort of things?"

"Bad things… I would rather not talk about it."

"oh… ok Christopher, I am sure you guys wanna come back in the house?"

"Yes please, my feet hurt." I said.

"Walking far?"

"No, the scars on my feet are killing me."

"Oh ok." We walked for about five minutes and I saw a tree with a brown door. The tree was extremely wide. When I went in, there was wooden furniture, a ragged rug, pictures of family I reckon. "Do you want any water Christopher?" My dad asked.

"No thank you. I would like to see upstairs though."

"Go right ahead, it's your house. Well, you lived in this house."

"Ok, thank you."


	23. Ch 23

Ch. 23 Chipmunk Tales

I went up the ill-treated unpolished wood staircase. As I went into a room that had my name engraved on the door, I saw old baby toys and stuff; it wasn't really dusted well if at all, spider webs and dust covered the room. The cradle, the changing table, all untreated wood, there were splits and chips everywhere on the wooden stuff. My eyes widened, "Whoa."

"Wow." Isabella said behind me, "Earl was never the tidiest munk in the world… but this is ridiculous."

"I never thought you would come back, it's been seven years, I gave up four years ago. I am sorry if it seems disrespectful, but no animal in the forest seen the both of you since the kidnappings. Kissed the both of you then left for food, when I came back, you weren't there, I cried for five years."

Then Isabella spoke, "And I was playing with you and your bear when Gerald just grabbed me, I was so sad, seeing you trying to chase the car, I saw you waddle for the first time, I felt so bad when I saw you cry, but there was nothing I could do."

"It's funny… how fate works, how a few incidents bind fates of people together." I said.

Then Isabella said, "We better get you back to Clara's car." Then they waved goodbye and went back to the car, Miss Clara took Isabella and Christopher back to Christopher's house. As they went in Miss Clara said, "You better get some sleep before tomorrow, you are gonna have to talk with the police."

"Why, they know what he did to me!"

Isabella said, "Not really, only part. You need to talk to them to put Gerald away…for good."

"No… I won't. I just wanna forget it."

Miss Clara put her hand on my shoulder, "As soon as the trial is over, you can forget all you want."

My voice had a whining tone to it, "But I wanna forget now! I won't testify! I can't! What he did to me was sick, wrong, perverted, violent, and an extremely huge invasion of my privacy! I don't wanna remember, I'm going upstairs!"

As I went into my room, I took off my shoes, and I went to sleep, crying all the rest of the time until dinner, crying in my sleep. When Miss Clara woke me up, she wanted to make dinner as special as possible. She had put in a lot of my favorites in the dinner, when I sat down and saw the glass of tea, I picked it up and drained it in the sink she said, "What are you doing Christopher? You love sweet tea."

"Not anymore… not after what's happened this past month." The table had meatloaf, mac and cheese, mashed potatoes, cream corn, and I just grabbed a glass of milk. After dinner, I just took a bath and then went back to crying in my sleep for the rest of the night.


	24. Ch 24

Ch.24 Day Terrors

When I awoke, it was like ten o'clock, Miss Clara was already at work, I saw Isabella was sleeping, I just grabbed a bowl of cereal and when I finished, I put the empty bowl and spoon in the sink and ran it over with water. Then I went over to the couch and laid down, I watched TV and laid down, funny, by now I mighta been in my room playin' with my 200 and something cars. That isn't how I was feeling, I was feeling bored, depressed even.

All the rest of the day, even when Isabella was up, just laid down and watched TV until like four o'clock in the evening when Miss Clara got home, but instead of dinner she said, "Come on Christopher, it's time to go."

I was aggravated, "Go where? I have no place to go!"

"The police remember Christopher?"

"No!" It was a lie, I knew what she was talking about, but I didn't wanna go.

"I told you yesterday when we went into this house… now come on, Isabella is coming too."

"I don't care! You're not taking me anywhere!"

Miss Clara was starting to get aggravated, I could tell it in her voice, "Christopher! Don't make me drag you there!"

I finally snapped, "Come and try!" Then I ran upstairs to my room and locked the door. No telling what Miss Clara would do, I never seen even the slightest aggravated before. Instead of Miss Clara banging on the door, I hear soft knocks and a soft voice say, "It's your mother Isabella, please lemme in, I promise Miss Clara isn't with me, please let me in Christopher."

I thought a minute, then I went over and unlocked the door, then when she came in, I closed it and locked it. She looked around my room, "So this is your room? It looks really nice, I really like it." Then she sat on my carpeted floor, I sat in front of her, "So Christopher, I see you really like cars…Which ones are your favorite?" I looked around; I saw my shelf of big model cars and pointed to it.

Then she pointed to the same thing, "Those big cars?" Then I nodded. Then she said, "Why is that Christopher?"

"…Because….Their parts move….and they're big, much bigger than the ones in my toy box."

Then she smiled, "Yes... I suppose they are. Would you like to show me the parts moving?"

"Uh huh…" I got up and picked up a red two door hardtop car." I sat back down and put the car in front of us, I said while moving the parts, "See? …The doors open, the trunk opens, and even the hood opens, the tires roll, much better then my smaller ones, and look, …this thing in the trunk lifts up and you and see the spare tire."

"That's really cool Christopher! Do you know what you want to do when you grow up?"

"I don't know... a race car driver or an Auto body repairer."

"Oh really? That sounds like a lot of fun."

"It really does."

"So…I know you don't wanna go… I don't want to go either. They are going to ask me the same questions that they will ask you. I hate to answer them too, having to go back to the worse times in my life with him, it really hurts to think about it, I understand this, but do you know why I'm going?"

I looked up to her and said, "Why?"

"So that way he can be locked up for what he's done, to you, to me, to many others, don't you want him off the streets? Don't you want him gone?"

I sniffled a bit, "Yes."

"Then this is the only way… others have died or too scared to testify, all wanting the same thing, to forget, forget like you are trying to do. Something I'll learn to do, but first, we must hold on to all the bad memories until he is put away. In order to truly forget it, you must first remember it, then use it, then when it is all over, move on and forget it, do you understand what I am telling you?"

"I think so….You want me to remember all the bad stuff, then tell the police to cage him for a long time? Then I can forget it?"

"Yes Christopher, that is exactly what I am saying, and I am doing it too, so you won't feel as uncomfortable."

"Will you being doing it right by me?"

"I can't say I can, I can't say that I can't, all I can say that we will both be going through the same thing."

"But, I don't know if I can do it without you."

"Trust me honey….You have the ability, question is will you use it wisely?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you have the ability to stand up for yourself, but will you actually do it?"

"I think I can."

"Well, it's your choice, if you want to come, you can bring one of your toys, if not, then I won't stop you." Then she got up, unlocked the door, and left. Before she left too far I said, "Mom?"

Then she backed up and said, "What honey?"

"Tell Miss Clara I'll be down in a couple minutes." Then she smiled and said, "Okay honey, I will." Then she went downstairs, and I got my socks and shoes on, and I grabbed my big police car, it made sounds, not like the others. Then I went downstairs, and Miss Clara gave me glasses that looked exactly like mine and said, "While I was out I bought you a new pair of glasses, this should make things a lot clearer."

When I put them on... the scenery became clean and clear again. Then we went into Miss Clara's car and drove to the police station. When we got there, a policeman said, "Ok Isabella and Christopher, we are gonna split you up into two rooms and get your statements."

I said, "Why? Isn't it faster if we get it done in the same room?"

"Sorry… The Tennessee Police Department won't allow a mother and son to be in the same room at the same time." Then one police officer took Isabella and Isabella walked with them.

Then the police officer said, "Follow me Christopher." Miss Clara gave me a slight shove towards the police officer, I resentfully followed to a room full of books and toys, a coloring table that looked exactly like the one Gerald had in my house cell, but instead of the corner, it was moved in the dead center of the room. Sitting in one of the chairs was a young looking middle aged Caucasian male, he said while I was slowly walking to him, "Hello Christopher, my name is detective Eric Garrison." Then the door closed, "Take a seat Christopher," as he pulled out a chair. I sat down, and I put my big cop car on the table. Then he said, "So, how are you feeling?"

"D-depressed."

"Why are you depressed? Aren't you glad to be with Miss Clara again?"

"Yes. It's just what happened to me with this last month."

"Oh really? Would you like to tell me what happened?"

I just shook my head, "No sir."

"Why not? Are you scared of Gerald?"

"No sir."

"Are you… afraid of getting hurt by Gerald?"

"There's nothing more he can do to hurt me."

"Then why?"

"I-It's private."

He tried putting his hand over mine, I jerked back my hand. "You don't have to tell me all of it, just most of it. Did he hurt you?"

"Mmhmm."

"How?"

"H-he would whip me…hard."

"Where?"

"M-mostly my back, b-but he would whip me in other places."

"What other places?"

"I-I w-wish not to say."

"Okay Christopher, did he hurt you any other way?"

"y-yes sir…."

"Can you tell me how?"

"I-i-I had a pendant, that my mother gave me when I was a baby, and he melted it, he threw off my glasses, and he splashed soapy water in my eyes, he spanked me once or twice, he's left me some white mush at the beginning."

"What else Christopher? I need to know more details."

"He cut me, from my shoulder to my chest. He's dragged me in the gravel, by using a dirt bike."

Tears started forming around my eyes. "You're doing great Christopher, did he touch you anywhere?"

"Uh huh… he touched me everywhere, every part."

"Did he do anything else you didn't like? Like take a picture, take your clothes off? Anything?"

Tears were rolling down, as I made sobbing noises, "Yes!"

"What?"

"He took off my clothes and took pictures! He'd take off my clothes every time I'd run! He stalked me the day prior, when I bent down, when I changed, everywhere!"

The farther this guy went, the louder my crying became. His voice became a bit tenser, "Did he kiss you or anything?"

I couldn't take anymore, "I wanna go now! I don't wanna talk anymore! Please, let me leave!"

"Christopher, You are almost done, did he kiss you or anything hat invades your personal space?"

"Please…Let me go, I don't wanna talk anymore… please, I don't wanna do this anymore."

"Christopher, you need to tell me, it's alright." Then he put his hand on the back of my shoulder and I jerked away from the table and said, "Get away from me! Don't touch me! I said I'm done!"

Then he got up and got nearer to me, "Christopher... I am not gonna hurt you, I need to know the truth, the whole truth."

My voice went from sad and depressed to something angrier, "Are you calling me a liar! Look at yourself! Why do people like you always lie to people like me! Do you think I'm stupid! I'm done talking to you! Don't come near me, don't talk to me, and don't TOUCH me! I want out!"

Then I bolted to the door, in this rage, I was pulling it, instead of turning it, "Why is it locked! Why can't I get it open!"

"You need to turn it Christopher, here let me…"

When he came near me I bolted away from him and said, "Get away from me!"

"I am trying to help you, what do you want?"

For some reason, something told me I would regret saying this, but it was first instinct, I couldn't say the right words, "I want mommy and Miss Clara!"

Then he looked at me, then he walked out. About two minutes later, I was cooling down when I saw Miss Clara and Mom walk in, I ran over and held them, I wouldn't let go. Then Eric came back, I hid behind Miss Clara. Then he said, "Now Christopher, will you answer the rest of my questions, I promise there is only a few more, please?"

"I wanna talk to the nice lady… she was on the mega phone, she's African American, she had her hair in a ponytail, and she looked young."

"You mean the captain? Are you sure?"

"P-Please sir?"

"Okay Christopher… stay here a minute, while I go get her." Then he left. It was about five minutes later that the African American woman came through the door and said, "Hello Christopher, my name is Chief Nikki Rochelle, I run this building. I heard you wanted to talk to me about what happened to you, she held out her hand, I locked my hand with hers and we shook hands, "I did Miss."

"You want anything to drink Christopher? Any way I can make you feel more comfortable?"

"No Miss. I am fine."

"Okay Christopher, would you like to take a seat?"

"Yes…" She had her hair down, it was not fully black, but it went down to the top of her back, it was sort of wavy, "You look pretty."

She just showed her beautiful white teeth in a big smile, "Thank you Christopher. So…tell me what you haven't said to the guy."

As the rest of the time went on , I said the more personal things he's done to me, then she said, "Christopher, you are very brave for telling us. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome Miss."

Then I waved good bye as we left, when we got home we had macaroni and cheese and tuna. Ever since this kidnapping thing happened… I have acted really weird. What's happening to me? This isn't the real me. The real me is locked up inside somewhere, if only I had the key. I want things to go back to normal.

Sleeping at night was like running a marathon; it was hard to sleep with all the nightmares that I kept getting. This is what a nightmare was? Is this what Miss Clara tried to keep me from having? I give her my full respect for doing something so great. Every time I'd wake up Mom would come in, she would try to comfort me. The fourth time she came in with the teddy bear, she softly spoke, "Look what I got from Gerald's house." Then she handed me it.

"Did you get anything else?"

"Yes; we sorta raided his house, we got you something else you might like… you'll see in the morning."

"Okay… good night again Mom."

"Heh heh heh, you to." Then she kissed my fore head, and left. The rest of the night was a whole lot better than the first half of the night. As I awoke tiredly, the sun blinded me for a few seconds. Then I got up and changed, and did what I normally did. As I went downstairs… Mom and Miss Clara were waiting at the kitchen table, breakfast already made. Miss Clara came up to me and said, I have a surprise for you."


	25. Ch 25

Ch.25 Memorable Ride

"What is it?"

"First… let's eat breakfast ok?"

"Okay Miss Clara."

Then we sat down and ate our breakfast. Then they motioned me outside, by Miss Clara's convertible was the dirt bike and the outfit. My tone wasn't really enthusiastic, "Oh… you gave me Gerald's dirt bike… that's sweet of you."

Then Miss Clara's voice saddened a bit, "Aww… what's wrong?"

"I-it's nothing.. it's really thoughtful of you."

Then Mom said, "You're sad cause it reminds you of Gerald doesn't it?"

"Yeah… however... when I was around this thing... it was the only time he treated me human."

Miss Clara said, "Do you want me to sell it?"

"No….I will use my money to fix it up."

"Please don't... you need it for what you really want to spend it on… what did you want to spend the money on?"

"I was gonna have these colors more neon and vibrant, and exchange tires for some new ones."

Her tone was higher pitched and almost in a way that was fast, "You know how much that's gonna cost?"

"I have done a little research on body paint and tires….. I can say a broad range of… say… $2,000… more or less."

Miss Clara gave a little laugh. Then I said, "Rhetorical question…. Right."

"I love it when you do that... it's so cute… though you are being serious."

"Yeah… no one can take me seriously… not even my legal guardian."

"Aww I'm so sorry… but your too cute."

"That's what got me in this situation in the first place."

"Oh Christopher it isn't your fault.. it's my ex-husband's fault."

"No…..it's mine… I saw that van two or three days prior to the incident, I had a feeling I was being watched the day before the incident. I shoulda seen it coming." Then I had my back slumped over and walked upstairs, I heard Miss Clara and Mom yell behind me… but I didn't listen.

I went upstairs in my room and played with my cars…However, it wasn't long before another flashback happened. I saw a tiny yellow muscle car, the same muscle car Gerald had, I stared at it for a moment, thinking of all the wrong done to me. Then I spun hard and threw it at the wall with all the force I had, I think it made a small hole, I don't know, but it was certainly cracked. The car was all metal, so, I should have known it would do that.

I heard Mom yell down, "Christopher! Get down here, you're gonna wanna to see this!"

I went downstairs, and the first thing I see and hear on the T.V is a male reporter talking about the trial.

"…And the people versus Gerald in the kidnapping, molestation, abuse, and pornography of this seven year old boy Christopher Wilson..." Then my picture came up in the corner of the screen, "will take place in a few days, however, crowds holding signs that say to put Gerald in prison right now, Gerald is also linked to six other kidnappings all across the southern region of America, one including the seven year old boy that was murdered here three years ago, Keith Evergreen was found dead in a ditch next to the highway nude and strangled to death, no more details are being released by police other than that, back to you Kelly."

"I can't believe they did that!" Tears started to drip out of my eyes. "They embarrassed me… in front of thousands of people!"

Mom was soft but straight to the point, "Christopher, it is going to get a lot worse when it comes to trial, you are going to need to stand up and tell people, both male and female, they are going to ask you difficult questions, hard and embarrassing questions. I am not saying that it'll be easy, but… still… just for that time you need to stand up and face what scares you."

"Are you telling me, to suck it up and quit crying like a baby?" My voice was tense.

Her voice made a quick sentence, "No no Christopher, just for the trial to not seem so scared, I am only telling you the truth."

"Well Mom…. How come I can't be outta this? Why can't I just live my life?"

Mom said in a stern voice, "Come here and I'll show you."

I went over and she held my shoulder and turned me around. Then I felt air flowed on my back as she lifted my shirt and my hoodie, then I felt a painful burning running through my back. I yelled a little bit in pain. Then she said while putting down my shirt and hoodie, "That's why, those scars are gonna be there a long time and you are going to feel that for a while. Are you gonna let Gerald do that to someone else? Another boy? Someone who could be younger than you? I understand what you're going through, I really do… but you need to learn that one life doesn't compare to the lives of others, includes your own, and until you learn that, you will never get over this."

My face was shocked, she just basically told me to man up and face Gerald. I was a little mad. I said in a little bit of frustration, "When's the trial?"

Miss Clara said, "One week."

My reputation for sarcasm continued, "Oh great, so I got basically one week to relax before my emotions come back."

She seemed very serious, and very stern, "As depressed as you are about this, during the trial, I better not see a tear from your eye or even one of your episodes. Do you understand me?"

"I will certainly try…"

She interrupted me, "No, you WILL NOT tear up or create an episode!"

"Fine, I will not do everything you told me not to."

"Good. Now then, wash up."

"Why? It's not lunch time yet?"

"It's 11:39, I think it's close enough, we're taking you out."

"Why… just make grilled cheese sandwiches, please Miss Clara?"

"Sorry Christopher, not tonight, I need you more closer to society. I want you to get used to people again."

"I am used to people."

"Let's see Christopher, the male doctor, the male policeman, I think you're used to females. I need you used to both genders."

I just sighed as I went upstairs to wash my hands.


	26. Ch 26

Ch. 26 The silent soul

As we drove in the car Miss Clara strictly spoke while driving, while I was in the back, "Now Christopher, we are going to a public restaurant, if you don't wanna get embarrassed again, I highly suggest you suppress your episodes minimum to none. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Miss Clara."

"Good. Now, if we have a waiter, sit in your seat and speak when he asks you your order, I don't want any squirming or crying, act like a seven year old, not a three year old."

"Yes Miss Clara."

Mom was in the front passenger seat and she, "And honey… me and Clara are gonna sit next to each other, you need to learn that I can't be by you all the time."

"Yes mom."

When we got there, it was hard finding a parking spot, the place was packed. When we went in, the place looked rather expensive look to it, with all the browns and tans and blacks and whites, mahogany walls and pillars, tables cherry wood with black metal stands connected to it. Lights hang above each table with its gold like chain and dome glass surrounding the light bulbs. The staff wears simple white button tees tucked in black khaki pants, black leather belt, black bowtie, black waist aprons, a black sun visor hats, and black formal like shoes, all equipped with their name tags, simple white with black lettering pinned on top of their beating hearts.

A young lady came up holding menus and said, "Hello, welcome to Timmy's, my name is Beatrice and I would love to escort you three to your table."

Miss Clara said, "Okay Beatrice, I would love to see our table."

"Okay then follow me." When we were walking she said, "I see you have a young one here…" Then she stopped and squatted and faced me and said, "Would you like a coloring page little guy?"

I hated to be referred to as "little" it is sort of babyish, but with what I've done the past two days, mind as well, I just let it go, still a little frustrated, "No thank you… I don't really want to color right now."

"That's ok." Then she stood back up and kept walking us to our table. When we got there, like mom told me, she was sitting by Miss Clara, by the walkways, and I sat next to the wall, rather than by the walkways. Beatrice said, "Ok, I'll go get the waiter or waitress available to take your order, here are the menus. She handed us the oversized laminate piece of folded paper that had all of their food and drinks on here. Beatrice left and we sat there looking at the menu. I was looking in the kids section, duh, I saw what I wanted. Then a white teen came by and said, "Hello my name is Henry Davidson and I will be taking your order, do you need time to decide or are you ready?"

He was about five foot ten, he was skinny in the arms and legs and body, he wore rectangular glasses over is emerald eyes, he was very light complexion, almost pale, and he had black hair and a lip piercing. I was feeling fine, as long as he didn't touch me or yell at me or bring up the uncomfortable conversation, I would feel fine. Mom turned to me and said, "Christopher? You can order first." Then the words I never wanna hear, came out of the teen's mouth, "Oh my god, you're Christopher Wilson from the news, the missing boy? I heard everything that happened I am so sorry for what happened, I have only been here in Tennessee for two years and no crime was committed 'til a month ago."

My stomach started to feel weird, my heart started to fall, I could feel water in my eyes, I just closed my eyes and took a few agonizing deep breaths. Then I opened my eyes a little nervous, "It wasn't your fault, you don't need to be sorry, but thank you for your consideration."

"Here, I'll pay for Christopher's order."

Then Miss Clara smiled and said, "That's sweet of you, but you don't have to. Christopher are you ready to order?"

"Yes Miss Clara." Then I looked at him, I wasn't feeling really comfortable, but, I was feeling better than with the doctor or policeman. "I would like two grilled cheese sandwiches, fries, and strawberry milk please, and have barbeque sauce please?"

"Okay, and for the ladies?"

Miss Clara said, "I would like a T-bone steak, medium rare, fries as well, mashed potatoes with the gravy, and black coffee with cream and sugar."

"Okay." Said the teen that was paying close attention on he orders as he wrote them down. "And for you Miss?"

Then Mom spoke, "I would like a salad with thousand island dressing, and water please."

He wrote it down, "Anything else miss?"

"No thank you."

"Alright give it about ten or twenty minutes, and I will be bringing it out to you."

Then I said, "Okay… thank you."

Then he walked away.

We were chatting for about two minutes, then he came in with our drinks, he put the tray down and said as he gave it to us, "Okay, strawberry milk for you, water for you…" Then he used the hot coffee pot with coffee in it and gave the coffee cup to Miss Clara as he poured a little coffee and a little cream and said, "The sugar is next to you." He was referring to the small little packets.

Then he gave me and Mom straws, I got the straw out of the paper and put it in the glass. Mom just drank from the rim of the glass, and Miss Clara was real careful, small little sophisticated sips so she doesn't cook her mouth. I was sitting straight up, I leaned back and a small burning sensation was coming from my back, I instantly sat back up.

"What's wrong dear?" Miss Clara said.

"My back, it hurts a little bit."

"It's from the whip marks dear."

"When will the burning stop?"

"I got whipped as much as you probably, and it took a few months before the actual burning stops. Then the marks left the area tender so it'll feel uncomfortable. Then the marks are still there, but, you get used to it."

My face was a little depressed, "Oh. Will the marks ever go away?"

"It'll be years before that ever happens."

A lot more depressed, "Oh."

Mom curled her index finger and reached over to my chin and lifted it while she said, "But Christopher, what you are doing is going to save a lot of lives, it will save a lot of grief."

She pulled her hand away as I said, "What if he is found innocent, what then….what he did…"

Then Miss Clara interrupted and said, "However it turns out Gerald will sooner or later will be sleeping in the Devil's fiery hotel, and when he does, you can rest easy. But for now you and Isabella need to buckle down and fight for what's right. Now… can we please stop talking about this… it's going to arise an unwanted episode and you have been doing well so far."

"Ok Miss Clara." After that, we didn't really talk, just waited for our food, drinking our beverages. Miss Clara's drink was already gone, but, what does someone expect a couple inches deep of coffee to last? Mine was almost done, with no conversation, nothing was keeping me busy, with nothing keeping me busy, I just drink what's in my glass, Mom wasn't even close to half full; it was still pretty up at the top. We made unimportant small talk every now and then until our food arrived.

When he put the food in front of us, we said our thanks. He looked at our drinks and said, "Does anyone want a refill?"

Then Miss Clara said, "Yes, if it isn't too much trouble…"

Then the waiter said, "No problem at all ma'am."

Then she looked at me, "What about you Christopher?"

Then I handed him my glass and said, "Yes please." Then he put the glasses on his black plastic oval tray, "Same thing Christopher?"

"Yes please." He nodded his head and left, we started to eat our food. The grilled cheese bread was slightly charred, the cheese was gooey, the barbeque sauce had a tangy spice to it, and the fries were ever so soft, each reaching about a couple inches long. "Are you enjoying your food Christopher?" Mom said.

"Yes... it's pretty good. What about you?"

"Salads are salads, tastes no more than a bowl of cut fruit and vegetables, all it really is," As she pours the dressing all over her salad.

"What about you Miss Clara? How's your meal?"

"It's very delicious Christopher." Then the waiter came in and placed the full glasses in front of us.

"Anything else you guys need?"

Miss Clara said, "No thank you. We're fine here."

"Alright," then he walked away. It was about twenty minutes or so before everyone finished their meal, tipped the waiter, paid the bill, and left. As we were going home, Miss Clara said, "Well done Christopher, not a single episode or tear, I'm impressed. Though there wasn't anything there to trigger those. But in six days, I can expect as much, unless I up the ante a bit."

"What do you mean by that Miss Clara."

"There's this place that's been talking about you a bit more."

"Who?"

"The fire department."

"Don't bother them, they are probably busy."

"Not really, I saw them on the way back to their place."

"Oh great." We were there in probably six or so minutes. It wasn't a big one, fits about two fire trucks, 'bout it. Unfortunately, I knew that 'cause that's the amount of fire trucks there.

"Oh great, if my luck gets any better, the whole search team will be there."

"Quit being so sappy Christopher…" Miss Clara said, "They may let you ride the fire truck." I saw Miss Clara smile through her rear view mirror. I knew then she was being sarcastic. It wasn't the fact that she smiled that made me think that, it was the way she smiled; she had a side grin to it. " That or you're looking for a new date." Then I chuckled a little bit.

Miss Clara gave a laugh at it also. "If one is single Christopher, It's a handful taking care of you... heh heh heh."

We parked and got out, we went in the building and we saw about ten or so firemen there, all in a grey t-shirt, some type of pants, and tennis shoes. There was a Latino girl, about twenty to early thirties, she said in a pure Spanish dialect while waving her hand , "Hey Clara! What's up buddy?"

This woman had black curvy hair, which shined in the sunlight and down just under her shoulders, her skin wasn't real tan, but, it certainly had a tan tone to it. Her eyes as we got closer were a brown, fingernails were treated, just cut to her finger tip, and was bare. Her skin was extremely clear, no facial imperfections at all. Miss Clara said, "Hey Carmen." We were in the building and she looked down at me, she crouched toward my level, she must have known I spoke some Spanish, cause that is exactly how she introduced herself, "Hola, mi nombre es Carmen Cortés. ¿Eres Christopher?"

I had a friend for a few years that spoke Spanish; he taught me a lot, "Sí, mi nombre es Christopher. Ha sido la señorita Clara hablando de mí?"

"Sí Christopher."

"Ah."

"Your Spanish is really good for someone your age."

I blushed a little, "Thank you Carmen."

"You're welcome Christopher. I forgot to tell you that I run this building."

"You do? How?"

"I am the boss of these men, say hi to Christopher boys." As she turned her head and holding her hand out toward me. then a synchronized, "Hi Christopher, came from the fire fighters."

"Hello." I said.

She continued, " So Christopher.. how have you've been taking it?"

Miss Clara interrupted, "He's been rather abnormal."

Then I saw a firefighter come over to us.

Carmen said, "How?"

Then he put his hand on my right shoulder, and my body jerked away, rather hard, while giving out a little yelp.

"That's how."

"Oh…now I see. Must have been from this Gerald you speak of."

"Yes, I always hated that bastardo."

I said in a bit of surprise, "La señorita Clara! Cuida tu boca!"

Carmen just started to laugh, "I think he understood you quite well."

Miss Clara gave out a nervous chuckle, "Sorry Christopher almost forgot you spoke Spanish."

I said, "Almost."

"So Christopher, If you don't mind me asking, but, what happened the past month, you can say it in any language you want, don't worry, these dumbbell lifters don't understand Spanish."

"I am going to hate this… but... I guess it'll help me when the trial comes…" I cleared my throat. "En el mes pasado si me hubieran abofeteado, golpeado, desnudado, drogado, utilizado como un juguete sexual, y se fotografiaron. Eso es lo más detallado que vaya. Lo que él hizo para mí era vil, enfermo y pervertido. Espero que consiga lo que se merece." My only problem with complex Spanish is when I mean "I" sometimes it comes out as "you" I think she heard me though.

"Aw… the nerve some people have to do something like that to a cute seven year old boy, or anyone for that matter."

I said," And that's the cold hard truth."

The fire bell rang very loudly, then the men quickly scattered, Carmen said before she left, "I'd love to talk to you more... dinner maybe? If so call me, but for now, I gotta go, bye everybody." We all said our goodbyes before heading in the car. When we got in, I asked, "Where did you meet her?"

"Well, I was searching for you and putting up fliers and stuff when I accidently bumped into her at the grocery store."

"Oh... ok. Can we have dinner with her?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." Then we went back home. We usually have dinner when we have a guest around six pm, so I spent the next five hours just coloring and playing with my cars. When it was about five thirty, I started to take a bath. It was like fifteen minutes later when I got out that I heard the door open I said, "Oh, there is absolutely no way that she is here." Then I heard her voice coming from down stairs. "Aw man!"

Then I rushed in my room, I didn't even bother drying off. I think I left a trail of wet little foot prints. My feet were always small; I asked like three people at school, their sizes are like 7, 8, or 9 in kids, mine's like four or five. The kids at school would sometimes laugh at me and call me "baby feet" or something. Miss Clara loves tickling them though; she would go for my stomach and my feet. She would do it randomly and out of nowhere, like when I was six, I was in my shirt, because it was too hot for my jacket, and we were watching T.V. when suddenly her hands aimed for my stomach and started to tickle me.

I slammed my door rather harshly. I hadn't even picked out my clothes, I wasn't gonna wear what I usually do. I dried off as fast and dry as I could make it. Then I put my underwear on, I rummaged through my closet and found some black dress pants. Then all of a sudden I heard a knock then I heard the door open behind me and an accented voice said, "Christopher?" Then I rapidly turned around and gave a small yell as I said, "Carmen!"

She was wearing a red dress, red lipstick, red pumps, purple eye shadow. She seemed really sincere, "Oh…I am so sorry. I come back another time?"

I wasn't too mad, I waved in, "I suppose the more important things are covered, I really wasn't ready for your early arrival."

"I saw your footprints. I should let you get dressed, I see you downstairs yes?"

"It's fine Carmen, I was just picking out a nice shirt." I went over to my closet and started to look for one of my collared shirts.

Her voice was really surprised, "Oh my god is that what Gerald did to your back?"

I didn't turn around, but I did answer, "Yes."

"Oh. That's horrible..."

"Yes it is." Then I picked out a red and blue collared buttoned tee and turned around and said, "Is this ok?"

She thought a minute, "May I see your closet?"

I got out of her way and said, "Go right ahead." She looked into my closet, she picked out something I haven't worn in a while, it was a black and red collared shirt, and a red t shirt, she said, "Try this I think you'll look muy guapo in it."

I took them and said, "okay."

When I put everything on, she pulled out her pocket mirror and put it away from me, the combo looked stunning. Then she got her comb out and said, "Here…" Then she combed my wet hair out. "There we go, Hermoso pequeño diablo."

"Thank you, you look as pretty as a rose."

"Aww... thank you Christopher." Then I was putting on my good shoes when she said, "Okay well, I'll be downstairs." Then she went back downstairs. It wasn't to much longer before I put the shoes on and went down stairs. Miss Clara said, "Oh my, look at you, dressed all nice."

"Thank you Miss Clara, Carmen picked out the shirt, she is really good in fashion."

"No….my husband is in the fashion industry. He picked out this dress; he said it would make me more skinnier."

I sat down next to Miss Clara and Mom and said, "You seem skinny when I first met you, you don't need a dress to do that, I think he chose it cause it's a good color for you."

"Aww, you too kind Christopher." She had a cute, white smile on her face.

"So Carmen, do you have any kids?"

"uhh, no. We want a boy though."

"What would you call him?"

"Well uh… I don't know really."

"I have a name that might be nice…"

"Oh really? What would that be?"

"Maybe, Fernando or Alejandro?"

"Oh really? What if it's a girl?"

" I read a book… I like Esperanza. It is about a rich girl, and something bad happens, and she lives in a more poor and finds how hard it is without luxuries and stuff, Esperanza is Spanish for…"

Then she interrupted respectfully and said, "Hope... it's a very good story, and that is a very good name."

Then I faced Miss Clara and said, "Miss Clara, when's dinner?"

Carmen said, "Well actually.. she isn't cooking.. I am."

I was a little shocked, Miss Clara didn't teach me to do that. "That's a little rude Miss Clara isn't it? Shouldn't the hosts and hostesses be the ones serving the banquet or dinner? Instead of the guests?"

They all just started laughing hilariously. When it cooled to just chuckles, Carmen said, "Oh, Christopher your right but, I offered to cook. I wanted you three to try our food, is that alright?"

"I guess so, if you really want to."

"Great… Cause I'm gonna let you eat some authentic Mexican tacos, and tapas."

Miss Clara then spoke, "Of course, I made some banana pudding for everyone."

"Oh really?" I said in excitement.

"Yeah Christopher, I know how much you love banana pudding."

"I really do."

Then Carmen changed the topic as if wondering, "So Christopher, what was your friend's name?The one that taught you Spanish."

"His name is Felipe Guerrero."

"That sounds nice.. where did he go if you know?"

"Him and his family moved to Oklahoma, his dad got a job there."

"Sounds like a nice place."

"I wouldn't know about it."

Then Carmen said, "Well, I had better go and make dinner." Then she headed off into the kitchen and mom said, "What was the deal upstairs?"

"I had literally just got out of the bathtub when I heard the front door open. I needed some good clothes and I had gotten my pants on before Carmen walked through the door. We talked a little hen I had asked her to pick a nice shirt out."

"Oh really Christopher? That's an interesting place to make conversation, half naked in your room. At least it was the top half that wasn't covered."

"Oh yeah… I don't know what I would do if she walked in and saw my bad parts."

"No kidding."

Me and mom's conversation went on for another ten minutes. As the time passed, Carmen would come in time to time to give a few words. When dinner was finished, Carmen gave a load roar of her voice, "Dinner time!"

We all got our "taste" of Mexican food. The Tapa was small, was a little sweet, and it was just a squarish piece of meat with a green long and thin leaf by it. The tacos had a different spice to them than "American tacos". It was not like ghost chili spicy but, it certainly wasn't dull. It was hot enough where I would need a drink every so few bites.

At the end of dinner, Carmen looked at me from across the table and said, "So, did you enjoy the tacos and tapas?"

I gave eye contact and gave a toothless smile, "It was very good, is that how they really make tacos in Spain or Mexico?"

She gave out a small little chuck, "Honestly? I have no Idea, my family is Latino, but I was born in Florida."

"Oh really? That's an interesting place… so I hear, what made you leave?"

"Well, it isn't so interesting if you've seen it for as long as I have."

"Oh… okay."

Then Miss Clara came in with a huge grin on her face, making her teeth reflect light, ok… not literally, but, they were that white. She came in with a huge bowl of banana pudding and said, "Now Carmen, time to taste my dessert. I hope you like pudding."

My face was lit like a candle when she put the bowl down; however, it dimmed when she said, "Christopher… I know you… don't touch it… yet." Then she went back in the kitchen, she came out with four bowls and four spoons. She gave us a bowl and a spoon, the bowls were as big as your normal cereal bowl, about four inches or so in diameter, it tapered to two or so inches at the bottom, about a couple or so inches deep.

Then she used the big black spoon from the big bowl and filled our bowls. There was still enough for all of us to have a second bowl. It took everyone like ten minutes to eat the first bowl, Miss Clara then spooned out seconds for everyone. There was laughter in the air, good laughter, something I haven't heard in at least a month. However, the laughter suddenly stopped when Carmen looked at me and asked, "So, are you ready for the trial in a few days?"

An awkward silence fell in the house. I had thought a minute and said, "I'm not ready for it, just ready to get it over with."

"Sorry I bring it up at a time like this. It's just... everyone is talking about this. Everyone is out there to support you; the only bad guys are Gerald and his defense attorney."

"I know… I'd rather not think about it right now."

"That's perfectly understandable, you wanna live life right?"

"I don't think I can be the free soul I was a month ago."

"Well… If you want to go on an adventure, then I can show you someplace I go to blow off steam."

Then I turned to Miss Clara and said, "Go right ahead, I trust her with your life.. and when you go with her, you'll find out why."

"Thank you Miss Clara!"

"It's absolutely no trouble. How about tomorrow?"

Then Carmen said, "Tomorrow sounds lovely, I'll pick you up at eight A.M. but I have a question, what's your shirt and pants size?"

Then I asked, "Why?"

"Cause you need a uniform... not a school uniform... but a certain uniform."

I went over to her and whispered her my sizes. Then she said, "Okay Christopher, I'll pick up your uniform tonight... what color would you like it in?"

I thought for a second... "Is black and red available?"

"Black or red…that's your choices between two two colors, solid color, no double colors."

Then I said, " Blue."

"Okay… I'll pick that up tonight."

"Okay… thank you."

She gave a smile, "You're welcome Christopher."

Carmen got up and said, "I should get going now, I need to cook dinner for my family." Then we all waved and said, "Good bye." Then she stopped in front of the door, turned around and waved while saying, "Bye." Then she calmly walked out the door while closing it gently behind her.

While Mom and Miss Clara picked up the dishes Miss Clara said, "Okay Christopher, it's bath time. Go upstairs, and then brush your teeth, then get in bed okay?"

I nodded attentively then did as asked. About twenty minutes later I was getting dressed for bed. I had everything on when a knocking was at my door. While looking out my dark window, I said, "Come in mom."

Mom came in and said, "How did you know it was me?"

I turned around and said, "Your knocks are soft, light, and careful. Plus I know Miss Clara knocks twice, so it was process of elimination."

Mom gave a smile and said, "Wow Christopher, that's very observant of you." She came closer to me, "Have you ever thought about being a detective?"

I laid down in my bed while saying, "Not really. I wanna get into cars."

She sat on my bed next to me. "Well, I wanted to know if I could read you a bed time story."

I pulled the covers over me, "You can if you want, doesn't hurt...but it won't really help either… my literary level is one of high school level, same with mathematics."

Then she pulled one of my books out, she had read the back of it, and then she read a few pages. Her eyes had instantaneously gone huge. She held "In the Event of my Death" by Carlene Thompson up to me and had a very tense tone, "Did you know this book has bad words in it!"

I said, "Yes… but Miss Clara just says something else in place of them, when I read it, it just doesn't mean anything, only when I hear it."

"You shouldn't be reading something like this Christopher, your only seven years old."

I sat up and started to count with my fingers, "I have read, "The Great Gatsby", "The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn", "Macbeth", "The Crucible" all of it doesn't mean much. Huck Finn used the extremely bad word because of the slave days back in the 19th century. I know that. So please… do not judge what I read, sorry that I am not a fan of kid stories. I like mystery, like that book you're holding there, yes it has cuss words in it, but if you take them out, it's a really good book. I have read it at least thirty times."

Then our voices calmed down, "it's a good book you say?"

"Yes, now if you please, could you read that one?" I was pointing to the book she picked up. I could tell that she gave up.

She gave an uncertain sigh, "I guess." Then she sat next to me and started reading. It was about thirty minutes before she finished the chapter. She closed the book and put it back. She gave me a kiss goodnight and I drifted off into the dream world.


	27. Ch 27

Ch.27 A Defensive Strategy

The house, the cars, the kids drawing table…the monster, everything cycling through my head faster and faster until the worst moment in my life, my glory childhood… ruined, and for what? Only positive was my mother… hadn't I met her there, I would probably be dead too. Its funny in a sick sense, how fast it can take for someone to die, I almost died, twice… It's funny how someone can die, there's plenty of sick ways out there, I almost wish he pulled the trigger when he caught me, probably would have been rather painless, a shot in the head, automatically shutting down the nervous system… probably wouldn't of felt a thing. I am alive now, worst is down, but not out, not quite yet. Other than the time he purposely shot right next to my ear, lately I have been experiencing what I haven't experienced in two years, though back then, night accidents were rather normal… not this time, isn't natural either.

Isn't cause of water dreams or what not, it's because what I've been through... how petrified I was, how much vile horror that monster had created. The chronic pain, suffering, and terror he had tainted in my pure soul, not so pure now is it? No… it's contaminated, it's now impure water that will be forever tainted, nothing can reverse this… The damage has been done, and engraved in stone. I woke up at three thirty-five a.m. wet; I got off my bed, changed my clothes and went downstairs to wash my sheets. Must of woken someone up, cause I heard footsteps squeaking closer to the bottom floor.

I sat on the long couch and turned on the T.V.

I heard a voice that was almost literally behind me, slurry and almost inaudible, "Christopher? What are you doing up? It's three-forty in the morning."

I looked back, eyes as far back as I could go, seeing Miss Clara's messed up red hair, and her pink robe with matching slippers. "There was a T.V. special I wanted to see tonight, should be coming on in a few minutes."

I knew she wouldn't take the bait, she knew me more than my mother. Her tone was sleepily serious, "You wet your bed again didn't you?"

I was crying a little bit, cause it was rightfully humiliating. "Yes. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to! I just had nightmares about Gerald again!"

She came over and sat by me, she started to hold me in her arms and said in a more light and gentle tone, "It's alright Christopher, you don't need to be sorry. It's not your fault; it's natural what you're going through. It'll happen to all kids that have this happen to them."

I sniffled a little bit, "Prove it! I dare you!"

She started to laugh, I kind of joined her a little bit. Then things went quiet, she let me go, then said in a more serious natural flat tone, "You know I used to live in New York right?"

I nodded attentively, "Well Christopher, there were plenty of cases in the city about what you've been through, and after the trials or further quite a few kids would admit to their bedwetting because of the nightmares they get from their tragic events."

My eyes bugged, "On live T.V.?"

She nodded, "Yes Christopher."

"I don't have to do that do I?"

"Not unless you want to... it's your choice. Also, when I was a soldier at war two guys I knew whose kids suffered, they told me that they had to change or wash their kid's sheets for quite some time."

"Really?"

"Uh huh… you see Christopher... kids handle tragic events differently from other kids, some take it and try to throw it away and become very sad all their lives, some engrave it in their minds til' they expire and be forever angry and isolated, and not willing to try to live , and other kids such as yourself, you do stuff in a period of time like bed wetting, but they get back up on their feet and make the best of their lives for themselves, and for others."

"You think I'll be that kid?"

"Most certainly... you'll make a difference in this world sooner or later, but for now…" She got up and I followed her up to the bathroom closet, she got out a big pad out and went into my room. My bed was stripped bare, a big spot on the bed. She put the pad aside of my bed and then we went downstairs and got the stain remover and a cleaning brush. We went back up to my room and cleaned the spot off my bed.

When the sheets were clean and dry, we put them on and before we put the covers on, she got the big pad and pulled off a big piece of paper, she patted down the pad, I had asked, "What's that?"

"It's a night time pad, in case you have another midnight accident... okay?"

"It's not gonna make crunching noises is it?"

"No, it'll feel like extra comfort, it's very soft. You shouldn't hear a thing while you sleep."

My voice was a little depressed, "…It's still humiliating… Do you know what kids in the fourth grade are gonna say about this?"

Miss Clara just laughed a bit, "Why do they need to know? It's only temporary."

"Temporary is a relative term, it can be two weeks, it can be three years."

"I highly doubt you'll be bed wetting when you're ten, out of all kids you wouldn't be."

"I guess you're right… I guess I'll go upstairs in my padded bed."

"Why don't you sleep with me and Isabella?"

"Two reasons, one… I don't wanna wet your bed, and two…there probably isn't enough space."

Miss Clara smiled, "Okay, your right about the second one… I'll sleep in your bed with you if you think it will help you get to sleep."

"Will you please?"

"Sure."

"Thank you." She turned off the T.V. and carried me all the way upstairs and in to my room. She put me down and said, "Go ahead, you first."

"No Miss Clara, ladies fist." She just chuckled a bit and said, "Okay." Then she took off her robe and slippers which unveiled a silky pink long sleepwear, buttoned long sleeve and snap fastened pants. She laid down on my bed then I followed her and she held me in her arms around my chest, then we both fell asleep. It seemed too short before I heard a soft, "Christopher? Christopher, time to wake up," right next to my ear. I looked at my alarm clock when I opened my eyes and it said six thirty in the morning. I turned my body around and Miss Clara was there I softly spoke, "Why? Carmen won't be here for another hour and a half."

She had that great smile and said, "Well, you need to eat, take a bath, brush your teeth, put on deodorant." Then my eyes went big and I instantly sat up and said, "What! I haven't hit puberty yet!" Miss Clara was laughing while gradually sitting up, "I'm joking."

My face soured, "That's not very funny. You know that's gonna happen to me in a few years!"

"Yeah.. in six years… you've got plenty of time before…"

I instantly screamed, I didn't wanna hear about the birds and the bees type junk. Then Miss Clara shushed me and said, "I am sorry, I'm sorry, I won't do that again."

I said, "Thank you."

I got off the bed, and Miss Clara had done the same, I said, "Miss Clara, I love you… but not enough to change by you, if you would please…" She nodded and walked out the door.

I proceeded to change; I knew she wasn't serious about taking a bath, she never tells me to take a bath after I took a bath just last night. After I was done putting on my clothes and glasses, I brushed my teeth and headed downstairs. I could already smell the fried ham, which gotten me faster in my pace, I saw my mom in the kitchen, Miss Clara behind a black and white newspaper. My Mom was at the stove… with a few pots and pans on the burners. There were three plates out, two of them were of normal size, white in the middle and a small blue stripe around the rim of the plates, and another was a cartoon based kid's sized plate.

I saw ham, scrambled eggs, there was bacon sizzling, it was a whole breakfast fiesta.

"Hi dear, I'm glad you're awake, how many pieces of ham and bacon do you want?"

Mom had turned her head looking at me while she was stirring the scrambled eggs to prevent the bottom of the eggs burning.

"Three of each please." I answered.

"Wow!" She had exclaimed, "You're a little hungry aren't you?" She had made the laughing balanced in sound. Miss Clara had joined her, crunching the sides a bit with her hands. I joined in soon after. Wasn't much longer before everything was done. The plates were filled with breakfast. We ate and had a chat about the weather and other general small conversations. It was 7:59 AM when we heard the doorbell ring. I ran over and answered it. When I opened the door, I saw Carmen in a white Gi with a black belt, I was thinking "So that is what she was talking about… She is gonna take me to a martial arts academy."

"Hi Carmen how are you?"

"I am doing great, how about you?"

"I am doing alright, wanna come in?" Then I stepped a turn out of her way. She walked in and I closed the door, "So Carmen, what do you have in the bag?"

"It's your outfit that you need, here." Then she handed me the blue shopping bag. When I took the outfit out, it was a smaller version of what she had, except it was blue, and the belt was white. "Just as you ordered isn't it?"

"Perfectly what I wanted."

"Cool. So, are you ready to go? You can change at the dojo."

I smiled and said, "Okay." Then I turned around and waved goodbye to Mom and Miss Clara, "Goodbye Mom, goodbye Miss Clara."

They waved back, "Goodbye Honey."

"Goodbye Christopher, see you when you get back."

Then we walked out, her car was a silver four door, nothing fancy, probably around $15,000, if that, there was some imperfections, the headlights were oxidized, it needed to be repainted, there were some very little rust spots. "I apologize Christopher but, you can't ride in the front, you're too young, I only care for your safety."

"It's alright… It's not really a big deal."

Then she opened the back driver door for me, I got in and I scooted over to the back passenger side, then she closed the door while opening the driver door. I buckled my seat belt and placed the Gi in the back driver's seat. She put on her seat belt and started the car. She drove off, we were talking about her firemen stories, how she saves someone else's world, in risk of her own. I talk about cars and what happened and other simple topics. We've had our laughs and our tears in the car, however, after thirty or so minutes she stopped the car and parked it. The place seemed to of be a complex like, there was a pizza place, bar and grill, beauty parlor, we went to the side and there were glass double doors, we went through it. On the right was a room, wooden with stand bars and mirrors on one side, people in ballet outfits, learning some part of ballet, in the center was a desk, and whitish tile floor with a few chairs. On the left was no one there, but what I could see was a dark blue concrete floor, a couple chairs in the corner next to the door way, and there were like a balloon, weighted punching bag, blue fold ,mats set aside, and on a shelf was dozens of martial art trophies, first, second, and third places.

"See Christopher, that room to the left?" She pointed to the room.

"Yes Carmen."

"That's the martial arts room, sure, it's not much… but, I hope to have a real dojo one day, teach a lot of willing kids." I turned in disbelief and asked, "This is yours?"

"Not the room, it's rented, but I do teach basic, pro, and advanced classes, well, lucky for you, it's a new year, so you start fresh, I don't need to put you in one."

I gave a convincing smile, "That's pretty neat."

"Yeah, so, right now the little kids are up, you know little toddlers, I know you aren't in that level, that's to have a little fun, babysitting is more or less the word, my husband should be here any time to take care of that, hopefully before the little ones get here."

Then a loud engine roared outside, it was almost heart rattling. She gave a small laugh and said, "He's here."

I laughed, it was pretty funny.

Felipe came in wearing a black leather jacket, black pants, white tee, hair was combed back, pencil mustache, Latino tan, black hair slicked back, a real Latino biker look, he was taller than Carmen. He had pearl white teeth smiling then giving Carmen a little kiss. His dialect was pure Latino, he spoke to Carmen while each gave eye contact.

"Hey baby, te ves muy bien. ¿Cómo eres este día tan hermoso?"

"Aww, gracias miel, soy el hacer grande. Veo que usted hizo algo con su coche… otra vez."

"Sí, substituido el solo silenciador de la pipa a un doble, marcas él medio sano."

She gave a brief look at me, "Usted y ese coche, juro que es como su casado con él."

"Puedo hacer que el parecer, la sensación, y la impulsión del coche la máquina más grande en la tierra, pero mí serán casados siempre con la luz más hermosa de mi vida incluso después de muerte."He looked over at me, "Oye… ¿quién es el pequeño niño aquí? ¿cómo él consiguió aquí? ¿Las clases para su edad no empiezan probablemente para otra hora?" They had a more serious look on their faces at each other.

She walked behind me and said in Spanish," Felipe, éste es Christopher Wilson, el cabrito que consiguió secuestrado. Su guarda y yo somos buenos amigos, y él entendía cada pequeña palabra que usted ha dicho."

His eyes went wide and said with much surprise, "¿Es usted serio?"

I looked at him with a serious face and said, "Sí, ella es seria, y le volví a enviar que me llamaba poco, soy siete años, y tengo probablemente una porción entera más cerebros que usted lo hace, excepto en el área automotora. A propósito el felipe, qué clase de coche usted tiene, y habla inglés, yo sabe que usted habla cierto inglés también, si no, usted no estaría enseñando aquí, causa tres años - los olds entienden apenas el inglés gramatical correcto, aún menos españoles simples."

Then he kneeled to my height and said with a happy sigh, "My apologies Christopher, I didn't know. I am sorry for what has happened to you, and I drive a black 1970 Chevrolet Camaro with a big block V8 Engine with tuning, it has way over 600 horsepower and 1000 pounds of torque, has a max speed of 280 MPH, but you wouldn't know that much would you?"

"I know enough, which is pretty good, for a muscle car."

"Oh yeah, a lot more than any basic driver can handle."

"I bet."

"So, Carmen take you here?"

"Yes sir."

"I take it you're here for the class."

"Yes, she offered."

He stood back up and looked at Carmen with a romantic look, "Well, she has always been an angel."

I said, "Yes, the angel with a red rose from heaven."

She picked me up with one arm and hugged me and Felipe at the same time while saying, "Boys are too cute when they say such things to a woman, telling her what she wants to hear."

She let us go and I just laughed and said, 'You mean sucking up? Yes, because it's worth the attention."

Felipe said, "Oh yeah, especially when her rosy lips touches your cheeks, very soothing."

She opened her mouth and exhaled a gasp and said, "Felipe," giving him a slight very light playful punch to the arm. He gave a small chuckle, "What?"

"He doesn't need to know all the details."

I interrupted and said, "Your right, I've been through a bit, rather not talk stuff like that anymore."

Carmen looked at her watch oh... better get dressed, students will be here any minute, well, for Felipe anyway. Mine has come early. Go get changed Christopher, there's a separate one right over there, two changing rooms and a bathroom."

I gathered my clothes, before I reached the changing room, she said, "Just get your pants on and the top part on, but leave it, I'll come in a minute to teach you how to put it on."

I nodded and I saw them go into the same room and I went into mine, I took off my shoes and my other clothes, put on the pants and adjusted it a little bit so it wouldn't fall, then I put the top part on, and left it open. Wasn't but a couple minutes later that I hear a door open and close, then mine opened, Carmen was wearing a white Gi with a black belt and the belt had red stiches in it. She looked down and said, "Though I can already guess… do you know how to put on a Gi?"

"No, I don't."

"Yep.. okay." She bent down and took the left side of the Gi and tied the little strings on one part, then pulled it over the right side and tied the other two strings. Then she took the white belt and said, "First, line the ends up," she was doing while she said, "Then, open it and put the middle of it on your waist in front, wrap it around once, then come around again, tuck it in the wrap, then tie it."

"Okay, Thank you."

"You're welcome. So, wanna learn now?"

"Yes please. The next hour or so while Felipe is babysitting 3 year olds?"

"Yes Christopher."

"Okay cool." Then we headed out the changing room. For the next hour or so little kids were just runnin around in on corner, kicking a balloon, punching a balloon ect. I was looking at Carmen, I never paid any attention to what the moves were called, cause I could care less, I only saw motions, grip points on the Gi, step by step for offensive, defensive, and maneuvering moves. It was the then after an hour that the kids were getting picked up. Carmen and I were sweating; at least I didn't have to worry about body odor, yet. She said to me, "Christopher, there is another 30 minute window before the elementary kids will show up, want some water?"

I was panting a bit and losing water, "Yes Carmen, I would highly appreciate that." She walked over to the corner by the shelf and grabbed two bottles of water and gave one to me. I took the cap off and drank a little bit then put the cap back on and put it in the north adjacent corner where the case was. I had sat where we put the mat and she joined me, on my right side. "So… are you enjoying yourself?"

I looked over and smiled at her and said, "Yes, I am, plus I could use these so that I can protect my friends and others."

"That sounds like a really nice plan. Here, I should take you home now… You've learned what the basic classes are learning today."

"Oh ok."

Then she stood up, I had joined her on my two feet, then she said, "Go grab your stuff…" Then she yelled over to Felipe, "I am gonna take him home before the basic class gets here!" Then I walked to the room as he said to Carmen, "Bye Honey, I love you!"

"Love you too! See you when I get back."

Then I got my stuff, put on my shoes, and went outta the building. I got into her car as she started up the ignition then put on her seat belt. I put on my seat belt, then we drove off.

"So… how good are you at your school?" Asking me while looking at the road.

"I am decent, As and Bs, maybe an occasional C."

"Oh, that's cool, was an average kid myself, course what you guys learn now is far beyond what I learned in elementary."

"Yeah, time changes as the world turns."

"In my 28 years of life… I have seen and heard of many things… and I feel sorry what has happened to you, how did it start anyway, if you don't mind me asking."

I gave a sigh and said, "The previous three days before I walked into the alleyway, each time it became more active, from a white van just sitting there to it blocking my path then grabbing me."

"Oh, I bet you feel as if it's your fault huh? Well, just realize it isn't your fault."

" If it isn't any trouble, I'd wish not to explain it further, I have said every little general detail I can, I won't say much more."

"It isn't any trouble at all. So, the big trial is coming up…"

I sighed again and said in a neutral tone, "yep… three days. So, I always thought it took three years for a trial or something."

"Usually, but when you are taking trial on something that never happened before in the state, you kinda wanna push all other trials aside."

"No kidding."

We didn't really talk much after that. It was a few minutes later we reached my house. I got my stuff and opened the door, "See you later Carmen."

"Bye Christopher, have a good day." I heard her drive off as a opened the door. The first thing I heard when I shut the door was, "Hey Christopher, how was your time?"

"It was nice…" Then I saw her in a Gi as well, "Whoa Miss Clara… You have a gi too?"

"Well yeah, you knew I was in the army, I certainly didn't wear my uniform for that kind of training."

I gave a small giggle and said, "Oh ok. So... why are you wearing it anyway?"

She gave another smile and said, "I figured if you liked training with Carmen, I could teach you some moves, that is if you want to."

"Okay, but not now, sort of have a big even coming up in three days."

Her face lessened some muscles and said, "Right. That won't be fun."

"Yeah. We, no, I had better get prepared." I looked around, "Hey, where is Mom?"

"She left, went to see your dad, said she will be here for the trial."

"She won't be here with me?"

She came aside me and kneeled and said while hugging me, "No Christopher, not until the trial."

My face had a frown to it, "oh. I guess since they haven't seen each other 7 years, but why didn't she take me?"

She picked me up and said, "She said that she was in a real hurry."

I had an inverted smile, "I wish she would of taken me, I would like to see dad gain."

She gave a smile and said, "You can, I can take you. I know the way, I learn very quickly with directions."

"Are you sure? I don't wanna be any trouble."

"If you were trouble, I wouldn't have adopted you."

"You have a point there."

"Lets go, no need to change."

"I guess." Then she put me down, put her shoes on, then walked out the door while swiftly grabbing her keys."

We were there in minutes; she however, was lost when we were 5 feet from the pavement. I shouted out, "DAD! Dad where are you!"

There wasn't an answer. So we traveled further into the forest, I called out again. There was a feint noise that said, "Christopher! I'm over here!" I traveled through where the voice was, and I saw dad. He waved me over. I ran over while Miss Clara chased me from behind. I said, "Hi dad, How are you?"

He smiled at me and said, "I am doing absolutely wonderful, so how is your mother?" I raised my eyebrow and said, "How is she? I was told that she was here."

"Oh was you now? Well, she hadn't been here today. Wanna come in and have some nuts? I just grabbed a whole lot of nuts and berries."

"I'll have some berries, what do you have?"

"Picked off some small round berries, still interested?"

"Are they safe?"

"If they weren't I wouldn't of picked them."

"I guess you're right."

I followed him inside, and Miss Clara followed me. He said as he turned around and shut the door behind us, "I tidied up quite a bit, and restored everything. So your baby room is fully new, least it looks that way."

"Oh really, that's nice, so you really haven't seen mom?"

"No son, I haven't."

Miss Clara came into the conversation, "That's odd, cause she said that she would be here."

"Well she isn't so, are you ready for the trial in two days?"

I gave a sigh, "As ready as a seven year old can ever be."

"That's a fair statement."

"I know."

Miss clara said, "We'd better get moving then, it's gonna be awhile before we can find my car."

"I can help you Miss, I know the woods and roads around it."

Miss Clara smiled and said, "Thank you."

"No problem." Then we headed out, following my dad. It was a couple minutes before we reached our car, we waved good bye and drove back. I spent the rest of the day as I normally did the past days, eating when necessary, contemplating the trial when I have nothing better to do, try to calm myself, my nerves running every time the news came on, doing martial arts. I spent the night sleeping and thinking about every single scenario in my head at the trial. Not just the bad ones, but the good ones as well, what I was to say, what I could say, what I won't say, I planned and strategically ran stuff in my head.


	28. Ch 28

Ch. 28

Everything seemed normal as I awoke from my nightly slumber, only difference is there is a trial and my name was written all over the witness stand, and it was tomorrow. Other than the pressure I am getting from all this, I was living my life normally, well, minus the martial arts lessons. However, after the lesson, instead of taking me home, there was an unusual turn, we ended up at a courthouse. I asked her before we got out of her car, "why are we here?"

"I want you to get used to the scenery."

"Oh, is that all? To think this will be a day thing and get over with."

"Trials are never a one day thing, however considering the circumstances, it is really hard evidence they have against Gerald."

I thought back when I was liberated from Gerald, how the scene was, at least 5 cop cars full of cops saw me naked being held at knife point, what other evidence does the jury need? I told what happened, mom probably told people what happened, and yet there is still a trial? Either the government is excessively skeptical, or the defense has something up their sleeves. What that something is I don't even have a wild guess, and god help me when I find out. The exterior of the building is of any typical building, grey stone walls, fancy designs, the American flag on a wall pole above the doors, wooden double doors on each side, stone eagles on the sides or walls. As we went in, there was wooden doors, greyish tiles, white walls, police is everywhere, everybody looking at me. Some gave a slight smile, by what I don't know, some had willingly moved out of the way a couple feet before we were even there.

"Glad to see that you are okay sir." One was directly speaking to me, some cop. However, three feet north I saw a familiar face, walked a little further, "Hello Officer Rochelle, how are you today?" She had been standing in a guard pose in front of court door, she turned to me and said, "Hi Christopher, I am doing great, how are you doing? You look better, how are you feeling?"

I told her, "I am feeling more nervous than a cat near water. This trial is killing me, you know, besides after what happened, That is all that I can ever think about."

"Then let's hope this tour calms your nerves a little."

"ehh, it might."

"Then come on in." She opened the door, as we went in, there were long wooden benches on both sides, in front of those were two tables, one on each end, in front of those was where the judge and witness go, all the way to the left was wooden bleachers for the jury, behind to the corner of the witness stand, the corner right was where the typist sits, a bluish-purplish carpet covered the floor , the USA emblem behind the judge's place, and on the judge's podium like thing, two American flag poles with the attached flags sat in front of each end of the judge/witness stands, the walls had wooden panels, the roof was white with a many circular lights placed in the roof, The window were a classic square shape, but the sizes was at least half my body for height, and they were longer than a foot, and the windows were also un movable, like any public building. I could estimate that the room was as big as an auditorium, give or take a few feet. Carmen said, "I think you know where you'll sit.. why don't you go up there? Have a feel of what is probably to come."

I looked back and Officer Rochelle was behind Carmen. I walked up slowly up to the witness stand. As I went around, the room started disappearing, then I climbed up on the chair, everything was visible again. It was almost like a roller coaster ride, from just looking at the room. I saw Officer Rochelle come up to me on the other end in front of me and said, "When you come here, you are going to have to answer questions, some are difficult, some can even rip you into pieces. It depends on the kids, some take it better than others, I remember in a different state, that the kid cried through the entire hearing, experiencing it myself, on the witness stand, talking about it, your heart gets heavy as you tell the truth. The defense attorney is going to peck and peck and peck at your nerves, asking personal and deep questions. They will try everything to get you to be quiet, legally. Gerald will be staring at you, the lawyers and staff on your side is going to try to get you to speak, they will try everything legally to get you to talk. It depends on you what you do, what you do, how you speak, how you act, your voice tones and stutters. Both sides will be prying you apart, question is, are you ready for something this big Christopher? Can you carry on? Will you testify against Gerald Earl Nikson?"

I was taking in all she said, all the horrors I will face, the attacker that robbed me of my childhood, I gave in a deep breath, and looked at her, and said as neutral and dull as I could, "I will testify against Gerald, and I will try to bypass the defense attorney's tricks. "

Then she said, "You're a brave kid, and I will assure you that you aren't in any harm, the only way that they will hurt you is psychologically, they won't harm you physically."

"I realize the challenges that are to come, I ran through every scenario in my head last night. It's all I could ever think about. I got down and went to the door as I said, "I appreciate your efforts, but, I should be getting home. Carmen if you would please take me home."

"Certainly Christopher, I'll see you later Nikki."

"Bye Carmen," Officer Rochelle said.

I saw through the glass doors that there was a media van and a lot of reporters, all of them off their seats to meet me, I was terrified. I walked directly behind Carmen about a few centimeters, as we walked out, nonstop flashes blinds my eyes, nonstop microphones coming towards me, and nonstop questions coming out of the reporters' mouths. It was hard, dealing with all that, however, it was over when we reached Carmen's car. Well, when we drove off is more precise, "Why is it reporter's prey upon people in the worst of times?"

As she drove she replied without eye contact, " A reporter's job is to get a story, that is how they get paid, and they don't care who they are getting a story out of, must of leaked somewhere that you would be here today, who, when, where, or how is unknown."

"Well, if it is this bad now, than I can't wait to see how it is during the ACTUAL trial."

"They won't do it then, cause they know that you will say the complete story then, plus a few security guards, Miss Clara, and myself will be sure nothing happens to you."

"I hope so, cause my life is going to tangle once more in this horrible web, and I'm the poor little fly."

"Well, at least you won't be alone."

"Your right, however, as the officer said earlier, I am going to get intimidated by the defense, and pressured by the offense, like moving from a rock to a hard place."

"Yep, trials are a beach."

I started laughing, cause I know what she was trying to say, but she didn't wanna say it in front of me.

"Why are you laughing Christopher? What's so funny?"

"Don't you mean the alternate term for a female dog?"

"That's exactly what I ment. " As she gave a smile.

As I got home I was greeted by Miss Clara who was drinking coffee and watching some reality show. "Hi there big guy, how was court?"

I was shocked, "You heard about it?"

She gave a small laugh, " No, but it was on the news, poor baby, I can imagine how scared you were. Lucky Carmen was there so that way the news reporters didn't pick you clean, they are real carnivores when it comes to a story."

"Tell me about it, they are predators stalking stories."

"Lucky for you, tomorrow is when policemen are actually there protecting everyone."

"You'd think that they would of already been doing that."

"Ehh… they probably will be protecting Gerald from being shot."

"Yes, cause we don't want the bistro dish from going to his fiery pit yet."

"You're right, we don't cause he has to suffer his actions here, then suffer the eternity."

"As usual, the adult wins… You're right, now if you would excuse me, I'd like to get a glass of tea." I went into the kitchen and got a chair and opened the cabinets, our cabinets were much lower than the ones at Gerald's place. I had gotten a glass cup that was like a regular glass, and was nothing but glass, no designs, no chrome rings, nothing. I set it on our table and got the half empty pitcher of sweet tea and poured the tea into the glass until it was full. As I was drinking the tea from the glass, my nerves started to calm a little, then they went up as I thought about Gerald's place, what he'd do to my drink. I tried letting it all go, I tried to temporarily forget all the madness the past month. All the stress and insanity, it was driving me crazy. As I finished the glass, my nerves settled again. I went in the living room, sat down and watched whatever Miss Clara was watching. As noon came, we had a few sandwiches for lunch.

"I want you to do your best tomorrow. It won't be easy, so, just try."

"You too Miss Clara."

"It's ok to be scared."

"I know, and I am as terrified as can be, but, I can't show that."

"Christopher, you might be right." As I finished my lunch, I headed upstairs to play with my cars and stuff. All my cars over 200 cars to play with, but so little amount of stuff to do with them, quantity and not quality. Luckily I had coloring stuff and some cards. I took out the cards and started to play with them; blackjack, house of cards, some chip less poker. I know a lot of gambling card games, and rather good at them too, too bad I have fourteen years. I do suppose it was around three o clock in the evening when I was watching television downstairs when Miss Clara said, "We are having dinner a bit later today because I am making a bigger dinner with some relatives and I want you to be hungry, so don't spoil your dinner."

"What makes you think I will?"

"Cause I know you, very well too."

"I suppose."

She does know me very well, she could tear me inside and out and could put me back together, she could be blind folded in front of hundreds and tell which one was me. We just sat there watching tv, well, I was, Miss Clara was preparing the feast. I was watching a drag event on TV, all kinds of modified pony cars tear up their tires and leaving the pavement in smoke. Some that looked better then rode, others that look worse than stock, but rode like a high class exotic. New comers drive as normal as a young person would. There were a few unintended crashes, but that is the hazard that comes with it.

It was about 4:30 at night when the relatives started to come in, I didn't know any, well, most. I was aware of Miss Clara's mother and father. Uncles, Aunts, Grandmothers, Grandfathers, and Cousins, all surprised to see me, even asking questions that involve the sanity of Miss Clara. Some accepted I was here; some looked at me funny, some even looked angry. There was other children there, some younger some older. However the case was, there was about 30 plus members there not including Miss Clara or myself. "So deary," said an Aunt with an old rattle in her voice toward me, "I heard that something really bad happened to you this past month yes?"

"Yes Miss." With a sigh and a head that dropped.

"Would you tell us what happened? If you don't mind."

"No Miss, I do mind, I wish not to talk about it any further to any one until the trial tomorrow."

Her voice was in shock, "Trial! Oh wow, it must have been really bad."

My head raised toward her with a more frustrated look on my face, "You haven't got the slightest clue on how bad."

Some teen with black hair and a serious attitude said with the upmost disrespectful attitude, "Probably sold his story to get attention."

My anger overfilled and flooded into my eyes and mouth. I got up and yelled to him, "Attention! You think I did this for attention! Boy you have got absolutely no idea what happened to me this past month!"

"Sit down Christopher!" Miss Clara almost yelling at me.

"You think I wanted this to happen!" I was still yelling at him, his eyes seem to be more in shock.

"Christopher I said sit down!" Miss Clara's voice was more aggravated.

I turned around and raised my hoodie and shirt showing everyone the whip marks on my back. People were gasping in shock and the teenagers face was more then shocked, guilty even. "You think I asked for all those whip marks!"

Miss Clara reached her boiling point, "Christopher Jay Wilson sit down or go to your room!"

I stepped down and went over to the teenager who looked more remorseful and sympathetic and said, "If you saw what was going on that month you'll know how much "attention" I was getting, if you saw the police video you'll see how much attention I "wanted". " Then I said, "Think before you speak you rude adolescent jerk." His face was almost scared, I heard an elderly woman said as I was leaving to go upstairs, "Poor thing, I can't imagine what he is going through."

I faintly heard Miss Clara's voice saying, "Yeah, it was pretty horrible, my ex did a number on him, and when I saw him it was awful…" Then I didn't hear anything as I started to change into my pajamas to go to sleep. When I was in bed trying to sleep, I heard a door knock, wasn't like Miss Clara's, it was shorter, less hard, I asked politely, "Who is it?"

Then the door opened, I turned around and saw a young boy, younger than myself holding a baby blanket. He was waddling over to my bed, he said, "Aunt Clara asked me to see if you were awight. Awe you awight?"

"Yes, I am, I am just a little mad."

"She awso asked if you would wike to come back to the table to eat."

"Tell her I said that I am not hungry and don't wanna come back down."

"ok."

"Thank you."

I turned around to sleep as I heard the door close. It was but a minute later that I heard Miss Clara knocking, she came in and said, "Please Christopher John is really sorry for saying that."

Without turning around I said, "I know, I saw it in his eyes."

Then she said, "Okay then, I am sorry for yelling at you."

Her voice did sound sincere I said as I turned around, "I accept your apology. However, I decline your re-invite to dinner, most of them don't like me anyway, I saw some of their faces when they saw me. I bet you they thought I was some rodent some animal. Some of your family is just judgmental."

She came closer to the bed and put her hand on my shoulder and said, "Well, they never seen you before, I bet if they got to know you, they will like you a little more."

"Or hate me more Miss Clara."

"They won't hate you. They just need to get to know you a little more as all, plus I bet you're hungry."

I had thought for a minute and said while getting out of bed, "I guess I can give them a second chance," letting out a sigh.

She hugged me and said, "You won't regret it."

"I hope not." I said as I was walking downstairs. When I went into the kitchen everyone looked happier to see me. My plate is still where I left it, I sat down by Miss Clara, I started to eat and people started to talk, about themselves, and how they are, people ask me questions, who my mother is, where I used to live, how I came to know Miss Clara, such topics like that. I got to know people's names. Like the little kid's name was Eddie Tyler Johnson, the teen's name was John Buick Johnson. Miss Clara's parents' names were Laura Ann Wilson and Timothy James Wilson, they were a cute couple and they were very nice. Mr. Timothy though had a bad sense of humor; some jokes were just not funny.

Eddie's and John's parents were Susan Debra Johnson and Patrick Hues Johnson. The family that had more "car connections" with me were Danny Jim Buller, he is a bus mechanic, very funny man, Debra Lee Buller, she has a very good sense of humor and looks great with her curly hair, their child's name was Brian Tyson Buller, he was more of an adult than a kid though. There was a another relative, Miss Clara's sister, Crystal Beatrice Tenson and her husband Andrew Albert Tenson, they had a two year old son and his name was James Andrew Tenson. And one more family stood out to me, she was a very good artist, Julie Jewel Gleason, she was a young woman, about in her young twenties, her husband was Michael James Gleason, he works into business, and they had a young baby, it was a boy and his name was Nathan James Gleason. They all seemed to like me, after the dinner, there wasn't a person that didn't like me, I felt a bit happier.

It was about 8 at night when everybody left, I was back in bed ready for a good night's sleep. Miss Clara said goodnight to me as I hug the bear tight and hope that tomorrow will turn out alright.


	29. Ch 29

Chapter 29: The Trial: Officer Nikki Rochelle's Testimony

The trial that in sight, not even around the corner, shorter than that. The trial that has been feared for over a month. When I wake up, when my eyes see daylight, then the fear will be faced. My bed still stuck on a night time pad, my mind still stuck on the trial, and my fate stuck between Gerald's gaped teeth. Hundreds of eyes watch the trial unfold. Everything that has led up to know will decide our fate. I awoke and changed into my regular clothes, brushed my teeth, took a bath, ate some eggs and toast and fried ham.

It was nine o clock in the morning, the trial schedule was to start at noon. Miss Clara was already up, in her pink robe and tangled hair. We were watching morning cartoons, she was sipping her coffee, I was sipping my tea, I turned to her and said, "It's already here, the thing I've been waiting for over a month, It is already here."

She turned to me and said, "Yes Christopher, can you handle it?"

"Even if I couldn't, I don't have much of a choice anymore; it is too late to turn back."

"Well, I guess you're right."

We watched television for about a couple hours and she was taking a shower. When she came down, she was wearing an alternate version of her real estate outfit, but instead of red and white, it was navy and white. Black pantyhose, her red lips and purple eye shadow, curled her hair. Her tight knee high skirt made it harder for her to walk, and the black open toed pumps made it harder. However, she walks like she is in tennis shoes. It is rather remarkable. "How can you walk in those? Doesn't your toes or feet hurt?"

"No, I walk in them every time I am at work selling houses. It's experience."

"Figured as much, none the less you look very pretty."

"Thank you Christopher."

It was ten now, two hours until the trial. The tv mostly on the news, was talking about the trial, it was a front cover story for a few weeks now in the newspaper. It's unbelievable how word spreads around here. Over a month, since the first day, I have been waiting for some closure. Now it is only two hours away before it starts.

"Only two more hours left until this thing, I hope it isn't as hard as I think it will be on you."

"I will be surprised if it doesn't."

"There is always hope."

"Hope left a month ago; fate is the new residence now."

"Would you like some lunch now? We will be there a long time."

"Yes please, I would really appreciate that."

"Alright, it'll be an hour so just sit tight."

As she walked into the kitchen I said, "Okay, thank you."

"You are certainly welcome."

It was about 45 minutes later that I smell it, it had cheese in it, and it almost smelled like pasta. 15 minutes later I figured out what it was, she brought in 2 very big bowls of mostacholi. She gave me one, it fit in my lap, bigger even. "Chow down. Whatever you don't eat will be saved in the fridge."

My eyes lighten up like a newly placed LED light bulb. I said in very good excitement, "Thank you!"

"I know I don't make it often, but, I think thanksgiving can wait."

"Uh huh! Thank you. "I started eating it, 20 minutes later went by and it was half gone, another 15 minutes past and she was done, I was almost done. Another 10 minutes past and I was finished with it. She said in a very big hurry, "Come on, it is gonna take us 10 minutes just to get there without traffic, just leave what's here, we have to go."

"Okay." I started to just put the bowl in the sink and then scurry off into the car. I got into the car, buckled my seat belt and then we were off. We got there in twelve minutes, we parked and went in. We were walking, the halls silent and vacant, only person there was a male police officer, he had brown hair, the tips lifted up off his forehead, his eyes had in color contacts with a more orange or reddish tint, his police tag said Officer T.J. Terrance. He was waiting in front of the large wooden court doors. "Hey buddy, I'm Officer T.J." He stuck his hand out towards me, and I shook it, reluctantly. He opened the doors and as I walked in he said, "Good luck Christopher."

Like yesterday everything looked the same, except that it was filled and everyone was looking at me as I walked to the plaintiffs table. I saw my mom at the plaintiffs table as well, I ran over to her and hugged her. I sat down between Miss Clara and mom, I saw Gerald at the other table, looking at me with a devilish eyes. I whispered while staring at the empty judge's stand, "I missed you, where have you been mom?"

She whispered back, "Away dear."

"Where?"

"You'll see at the end of this thing."

"Oh boy."

There was quiet chatter behind us, mumbling. We were quiet, anxiously waiting for it to start. The defendants table was whispering to each other, Gerald and his defense attorney, a middle aged male in a grey suit and a blue tie, brownish blackish hair was cut short. Our attorney was also a short cut brown haired male, our attorney also middle aged, however ours showed a bit more grey, and had a black suit and a red tie. He said to me, "Whatever happens, it was a honor being your legal counselor."

I said back, "It is very appreciated, however, what do you mean whatever happens?" Before he could answer, Officer T.J. walked up in front of the judge's stand and said out loud in a booming voice, "All rise for Judge Christian Matthews, the state of Tennessee vs. Gerald Earl Nikson will now begin!" Then an African American male with a black judge's robe holding a book and a gavel, walked up into the judge's stand. He had golden brown eyes and a short afro; he looked to be in his twenties. He sat down and said, "You all may be seated." His voice wasn't low pitched, but it wasn't high pitched either.

He put on his rectangular aluminum glasses and looked at Gerald and said, "Wow, you've got quite an amount of charges on you Gerald; kidnapping, molestation, rape, pornography, child abuse, child neglect, attempted murder, even murder, and all multiple accounts, how do you plead to all of this sir?"

Then the defendant attorney said, "He pleads guilty to kidnapping, pornography, abuse, and attempted murder, but not guilty to the molestation, rape, neglect, or murder."

I thought that this was gonna be a long day. Then the judge said to our side, "Bring up your first witness."

Then our legal counselor stood up and said with a confident voice, "The people call up Officer Nikki Dee Rochelle." Then Officer Nikki was wearing her uniform as she came up and before she sat in the witness stand was told by officer T.J., "Put your right hand up and your left on the book." She did that then Officer T.J said, "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you god."

"I swear."

Then Officer T.J got out of her way as she sat in the witness stand. Our side went first as he went up and said as he faced the jury and the people watching it and said to Officer Nikki, "How long have you been on the force?"

She said, "About five years."

"What did you see when you were at the residence, be detailed."

"Well, I pronounced myself and the department, said he was surrounded, to give up, then he came out holding a knife against Christopher's neck. Then when he finally gave up Christopher, he shot Christopher as he was going down the steps, then he threw the gun towards us as he raised his hands."

"What was Christopher wearing?"

"Nothing."

"Anything peculiar on him?"

"Yes he had what seems to be from a knife mark from his right shoulder down to the middle of his ribcage, and it was professionally sewn shut."

"Sewn? Like stitches right?"

"Yes, and Isabella told me that when Gerald tried to tear Christopher's clothes from trying to escape again, the knife inserted about a few centimeters from the right shoulder down to the middle of the ribcage."

"Okay, was there anything else peculiar?"

"Yes Christopher seemed to be limping."

"Which leg?"

"Both."

"Think there was something wrong with his legs?"

"No, it seemed to be his feet."

"Anything else?"

"No."

Then he faced us again and pulled out a tape from his briefcase that he had on our table, he walked back over to the judge's stand and said, "This is the police tape that was recorded from the dash of the car in that incident." A television set was rolled in by another cop, with a vcr, the TV was rolled out and faced everyone, the TV was about a foot or more from the top left to the bottom right. The tape was put in, it showed everything that happened outside the house, minutes later the shot erupted from the sound and showed everyone rushing to me. The tape was pulled out and then the attorney said, "That doesn't show proof of how bad Gerald is, then there is more proof to come. Officer Nikki, what did you guys do after Christopher was sent to the hospital?"

"We went inside the house and took photos of the crime scenes."

"What did you see?"

"There was an empty bedroom, but the closet was full of naked pictures of young kids, six to be exact, and naked pictures of a woman that matches Isabella description, stuff which we conclude to be possessions of the victims, clothes, toys, and there was a map that had seven pins to it, all in the southern regions of America, three of which was In Tennessee, we conclude that is where the victims were." Then the attorney gave the Judge and jury photos.

"What else?"

"The basement was full of whips, gags, adult toys, a brass bed frame that was vertical and above a water drain, which contained blood, rope, dog leashes with names on them, Christopher's name was on one of them. We believe this is where Christopher's marks came from." Then the attorney gave the judge and jury more photos.

"Did you test the blood that was in there?"

"Yes, there were three sets; two of them were closely related. One was from three years ago, it matched to Keith Evergreen that was found dead in a forest, and the two belonged to Isabella and Christopher."

"Do you believe Keith from three years back was murdered in Gerald's home?"

"Evidence concludes it."

"Did one of the whips match Christopher's markings?"

"Yes, it was a horse whip."

"What else did you find in the house?"

"All the windows were glued shut, I couldn't even budge it, there were also wooden planks in the victim's room, Christopher must have torn them out to try to escape. Christopher's room had a kid's drawing table, and which had what seems to be Christopher's drawings, a single bed, which had blood on the sheets, his closet contained a tin can about the size of a cookie can filled with a healing agent, also found a teddy bear which is in one of the pictures of Isabella naked. We believe it was Christopher's when he was a baby, but the bear was on the bed. Outside was a dog house, some of Christopher's blood was found in it."

"So you think was Christopher was kept in a dog house?"

"At least once."

"What else did you find when you searched the property?"

"There was a huge garage that contained many vehicles."

"What kind of vehicles?"

"A yellow 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS, a white Isuzu van, a 1985 Nissan four door, a dirt bike, and a police cruiser."

"What did you find in the cars?"

"In the trunk of the Chevelle and the back of the van was prints from Christopher, the four door contained Isabella's prints, the bike had Gerald's and Christopher's prints, the police cruiser had Officer Edward Fillips's prints, Christopher's prints, and Gerald's prints."

"Can you tell me where you found the prints of Gerald and Christopher in the police cruiser?"

"Christopher's hand prints were on the push bars, hood, door handle, roof, and the police's radio. Gerald's was on the door handle and steering wheel."

"What do you think happened to Officer Edward Fillips?"

"Well, the video on the dash of his car looks like he knocked on the door, trying to find out information, Gerald plays innocent, Christopher pops out saying something, Gerald shoots the officer before he can pull out his gun, then Gerald moves the body, moves the car into the garage. Later in the week, Christopher feels around for the cruiser, finds it, gets in the passenger side, turns the car on, then gets on the radio."

"Did you recover the videotape?"

"Yes, and audio from Christopher's conversations too."

Then from our attorney's briefcase he got out one video tape and a few audio tapes. He played the video first; he said when the officer reached the door, "This is when the officer asked for information."

Then when everyone in the tape jumps in a sense, he paused it and said, "This is when Christopher was probably in sight. Now watch what happens nearly a second later." Soon enough the tape showed the officer going down and Gerald holding the gun, dragging the body. Then it showed me kneeling, and crying, and then he took out the tape and said, "If that isn't proof of murder, then nothing is." Then he played the conversations I had with the police. After the tapes played he said, "It's like testimony in real time, it takes guts to do this, it was at night, so chances are Gerald was sleeping."

Then he sat back down while saying, "No more questions your honor." Then the defense attorney stood up and said while approaching Officer Nikki, "You said that Christopher might of torn the planks off, how do you expect a seven year old to rip off using his bare hands the planks?"

"It is common in humans, adrenaline and anger pump up the body for a short time, I have seen kids pick up their own parents when the parents were in danger."

"Did you find the body of the dead officer?"

"We searched in a mile radius; there was no sign of the body."

"No sign huh? How do you know that that figure with a gun was Gerald?"

"Because, Isabella and Christopher are too short to hold the gun straight at the height it was held at."

"Explain."

"The officer is 6'2", Christopher is 3'1", Isabella is 3'4", Gerald is 5'9", the gun was held at a height of 4'8"."

"Okay, and what about dragging the body?"

"The officer weighed 245 lbs., Gerald weighs 255 lbs., Christopher weighs 42 lbs., and Isabella weighs 85 lbs., there is no possible way that Christopher or Isabella can do it alone."

"His wound was sewn shut; doesn't that conclude that my client cared about Christopher?"

"Most child molesters wish not to hurt the kids or kill them, they want to have sexual intercourse with them, but Gerald's morality is wired differently, he has intentions to hurt kids, but only when the disobey so to speak or try to escape. Besides, Gerald has no doctor history, so he didn't do it, Isabella has a doctor history and Christopher is her son, so generally even if Gerald forced Isabella to do it, she did it out of the love of her son to try to keep him alive."

"So if he did say to, he wanted him alive, so that can conclude that neglect is out of the picture, otherwise, he would of let Christopher die."

"Not necessarily, neglect also includes not housing, clothing, or feeding the child, and evidence in the dog house and the pictures and video conclude that neglect is apparent."

"What about feeding?"

"It is always hard to prove or disprove that, only the testimonies of Christopher and Isabella can do that."

"Oh. Okay, so, you say only Christopher's and Isabella's testimony can do that, speaking of which how did Christopher act when he was being questioned by Detective Eric Garrison?"

"I don't know exactly, Eric told me that he asked for me."

"Thank you, no further questions."

Then Officer Nikki Rochelle left the witness stand, the defense attorney was still standing when he said, "The defense calls forth Detective Eric Garrison."


	30. Ch 30

Chapter 30: Detective Eric Garrison's Testimony

The Detective came up and swore in, then sat down in the witness stand and the defense went up to it. He said, "So Detective, you have been doing child psychology for how long?"

"I have studied and mastered human and child psychology for fifteen years."

"When you were with Christopher, how did he act?"

"At first, he was calm, he answered directly, but as the questions became more personal, he became jittery, antsy, and answering less. Then he became nervous, and more like he couldn't breathe."

"What happened after that?"

"He lost it and became mentally unstable from the shock of the incident."

Then the defense from our side then stood up and shouted, "Objection! Relevance!"

Then Judge Christian Matthews said, "I agree, what does this have to do with the trial?"

Then the defense attorney said, "If the victim is mentally unstable, especially from a male asking personal questions, then I don't see how he could stand fit for testimony your honor."

"Agreed, is Christopher changed since then?"

Then our attorney said, "He has made great progress since then, I think he is mentally stable to take the stand."

"Think is a term I don't wanna hear if he has a mental break down during trial, am I understood?"

"Yes your honor." Then he sat back down and the defense attorney said, "No more questions." The defense attorney sat back down and the judge said, "Do you have any questions for the witness?"

Then our attorney said, "No your honor, we don't."

Then the judge looked at the detective and said, "You may step down." Then the detective stepped down and seated in with the other viewers. Then our attorney stood up and said, "The people bring forth Dr. Harold G. Williams."


	31. Ch 31

Chapter 31: Dr. Harold G. Williams's Testamony

He was wearing his scrubs and lab coat, when he swore in he took a seat in the witness stand. Our attorney went up first, grabbing more pictures from his briefcase, he said, "So, it says you are a certified doctor and surgeon for about 10 years?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so, when you got Christopher, describe his injuries, all of them."

"He had a jagged incision on his right shoulder that was already sewn up, which indicates a struggle. There was a gunshot wound under the left side of his ribcage, we recovered the bullet, it was to a Colt revolver, which matches against the gun that Gerald concealed in his jeans, there were marks on his feet, whip marks, there were numerous whip marks on his back, too many to tell, but it was a bloody mess. There were also rope marks on his wrists and ankles."

"So abuse is apparent."

"Quite apparent."

"What about biological fluids?"

"Yes, we found traces of Gerald's semen that was in Christopher's bottom."

"So that shows that Gerald had sex with the victim?"

"Yes, quite rough too, anal tearing was seen as well."

"Can you describe anal tearing?"

"Yes, it is like a skinned knee or something, some of the dermis was skinned off which showed the epidermis, scabbing was also seen."

I quietly said to myself, "Oh g_."

"So that is evidence to show molestation correct?"

"That evidence is as hard as concrete, Christopher was violated in every sense of the word, he wouldn't let me check on the more private areas, poor kid."

"Thank you, no more questions." He sat down and I held my head in my hands, then the defense attorney came up and said to the doctor, "So, he wouldn't? Like the mentally unstable we described earlier?"

Then our attorney stood up and yelled, "Objection! We have already established the mental stability Christopher has, Christopher is well enough to testify."

Then Judge Christian Matthews said, "Mr. Resnick if you can't come up with other things then the mental stability of the victim then don't ask questions."

"Sorry your honor." Then he faced the doctor again and asked, "Is it possible that the interaction could be consensual?"

Then my face was extremely sour and my legal attorney was about to yell out an objection when the doctor said, "The child is seven years old, from a good family raised by a good guardian, there is absolutely no mental or physical way that the child consented to such an adult activity such as sexual intercourse."

"How do we know that Clara is a good guardian? I mean she married my client and her seven year old from seven years ago ended up dead, how do we know she didn't kill him?"

Then the plaintiff attorney said, "Objection! Relavence! It was seven years ago."

"Then the judge said, "I'll allow the question, please answer it."

"I don't know, she might be. I didn't get into their life till a few weeks ago."

"No more questions for this witness your honor."

"The witness may step down." Then the doctor sat down and took a seat.

"The people call up Isabella to the stands."


	32. Ch 32

Chapter 32: Isabella's testimony

Isabella went up and was sworn in by Officer T.J. and took a seat in the witness stand. Our attorney started first. "Isabella, you are Christopher's biological mother correct?"

"Yes sir."

"How do you know?"

"Cause with the money I had at the time I bought my son a silver C pendant, and when I saw him with the pendant as he was sleeping I knew it was him."

"If Christopher has a pendant, then where is it?"

"You can see in one of the pornography photos of Christopher by the door that he had his pendant on."

"Do you know what happened to it?"

"I was told by Christopher that Gerald melted it using a lighter fluid and a lighter."

"How much did it cost you?"

"About 500 dollars."

"What do you do?"

"I am a doctor at St. Genevieve hospital; I work in pediatrics, checkups, and stitching."

"How much do you make an hour?"

Then the defense attorney stood up and said, "Objection! Her hourly pay has absolutely nothing to do with this case!"

Then our attorney said, "Withdrawn, so Isabella tell us what happened with Christopher for a month."

"It's like everyone else says, he was whipped, used for sexual purposes and I tried keeping him from getting killed."

"How exactly?"

"Well, I'd give him baths, gave him some advice."

"Okay, this is getting nowhere; tell us something that the jury doesn't know."

"Well, Gerald drugged Christopher sometimes to put him to sleep so he could have sex with him."

"How?"

"Get a glass of sweet tea and break a sleeping pill in half and stir."

"Oh, did he do to you what he did to Christopher?"

"Seven years ago yes, he did that stuff to me for a couple of years until I had no faith left, and when I fell out of line he would smack me around."

"What does it mean to fall out of line?"

"Rules apply to all captives, no trying to escape, no cops of any kind, no back talking, do what he says, no fighting back."

"And what would happen if you or Christopher fell out of line?"

"One of a few things, getting locked in your room with no food, whipped, spanked, get sent into the doghouse with a leash on, or what happened to Keith…death."

"So did you see what happened?"

"No, I was at work, I work from 6 am to 12 am. I came home and Keith wasn't there in his room."

"So tell us more."

"One night I came home and found semen dripping from Christopher's bottom, so I cleaned him, made him more human than what Gerald has been doing."

"Alright, no more questions."

Then the defense attorney came up, "So, seven years and you didn't do anything 'til now, what is the sudden change of heart?"

"My heart has always been the same color, I have always felt sorry for the young boys Gerald has hurt, and I am paying for what I've done, believe it or not I was scared for my son, if I told someone the first person he killed would be the child."

"No more questions your honor."

"The people call the guardian of the victim, Clara Wilson to the stand."


	33. Ch 33

Chapter 33: Clara Wilson's Testimony

Clara kissed me on the cheek before she went and was sworn in, then she was on the witness stand, our attorney went first. He went up and asked, "So Clara, tell us how you found Christopher."

"Well, it was seven years ago, it was a week after I lost Timmy, I went hiking in the woods and I saw him, he was sleeping and no one was around, I picked him up and adopted him. "

"Oh, could you tell me what happened that day that your son died."

"I was at work, I made the biggest real estate sale of my life, when I came home at like four pm, I saw my son on the floor lying motionless and my ex was on the top of the stairwell, he ran down and acted innocent, said that he just fell down the steps, we rushed him to the hospital, but it was already too late, he had snapped his neck and head was split open, amongst other injuries. I always figured that my bas_ of an ex-husband did it."

"If you knew then why didn't you say something?"

" Because there was no proof and I was torn inside out from my son's death. I divorced him cause of it though, he got all is whack projects with vehicles and I got the rest. I never spoke to him until the day that the cops were at his house." She started to cry a little bit, seeing that made me wanna cry, so I cried a little.

"Oh, so tell me what happened when Christopher didn't come home."

"I called the police, and then it busted into a wide search, I was told all the resources they had was put into it."

"What did you say to Gerald when you saw him that night the police arrested Gerald?"

"Cussed him out, said I should have castrated him a long time ago."

"Okay, no more questions." Then our attorney sat down and the defense stood up and went to ask questions.

"Clara, you said there was no evidence to prove my client did it, did you check for evidence?"

"No"

"Did you say something to the doctor or police about it?"

"No."

"Did you hire a P.I. to seek evidence?"

"No."

"Did you do anything that made you think no evidence was apparent?"

"No. As I said, I was torn by the death of my son."

"So if you didn't do anything, what made you think that Gerald did it?"

"He was always, rather violent."

"And you don't report this?"

"No I was scared."

"Scared? How long have you served the military?"

"For six years."

"Are you a martial arts expert?"

"Black belt."

"And you've shot a gun?"

"In the military, plenty of times."

"So how could you of been scared?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know!"

Then he turned to the jury and the viewers and said "She doesn't know. If she doesn't know how a military mom that has an excellent knowledge of martial arts and guns, and the knowledge of war, get scared of a person like Gerald, then…" His tone was louder and meaner, "she must have had something to do with the death of her son and her story of him being a wife beater and child abuser are a lie!"

Then my attorney stood up and yelled, "Objection! The instincts of a mother are way different then instincts of war, she had no gun at the time of this occurrence and the scenario of something like this, her mother instincts kicked in because she hasn't been in the likes of war for three years prior to the birth of Timothy Chris Wilson!"

Then Judge Christian Matthews said, " I don't go on instincts Mr. Turner, I hope you have something better to exclude that statement."

"I do..." then he grabbed some folders and said as he walked to the judge's stand, "These are Clara's and Gerald's file, Clara's military file, and Gerald's criminal file. Clara was honorably discharged with a purple heart just like her father and no criminal record, Gerald has assault on an officer, assault with a deadly weapon , drinking and driving, and still hasn't gone to the anger management classes like Judge Maria Lopez had officially ruled a decade ago, he has been in jail three times and had two strikes. He is capable of such things, Clara does not have anything on her that says child abuser, let alone her own son."

The judge looked at the files and said, "The jury will exclude the statement that was made about Clara's criminal ties."

"No more questions for this witness your honor."

Then Miss Clara stepped down, I heard a vibrating, it was our attorney's phone, he answered it, when he got off the phone he stood up and said, "Your honor, the people request a two hour recess, there seems to be new evidence that the police over looked."

The judge thought for a second, "Is it going to change the out come of this trial?"

"Yes your honor."

"Recess granted, we will re assemble in two hours." Then he banged down the gavel.

Everyone walked out, the television cameras and reporters went in their vans and drove off. I asked the attorney, "What do you have?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

I had gotten in the car and we drove home.


	34. Ch 34

Chapter 34: Two Hour Recess

We went back home, hearing all that, I could use some tea. I got the biggest glass I could find and poured the rest of my tea in it. It took me twenty minutes to finish it. For the rest of the two hours me and Miss Clara just sat down, watched TV and relaxed. Before long we were back where we were and my time to keep my mouth shut, has ran short. "The people call the victim Christopher Jay Wilson to the stand."


	35. Ch 35

Chapter 35: The Testimony of Christopher Jay Wilson

I said to myself, "Oh boy, the moment I have been waiting for."

Miss Clara told me, "Go on, you can do it."

I went up in front of the judge's stand and Officer T.J. kneeled and put the book in front of me, he said, "Put your left hand on the book and raise your right hand." I did as he asked, then he said, "Do you Christopher Jay Wilson swear top tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you g_."  
"I swear."

Then the judge said, "Alright Christopher, now it's time to prove yourself capable of answering tough questions, take a seat in the witness stand."

"Yes your honor."

I did as asked, the seat had been boosted a little bit, the view I saw yesterday, was over whelming today, hundreds of eyes looking at you, and thousands of ears listening. I had butterflies in my stomach, almost felt as if I was going to throw up, but I tried to keep that feeling inside. I saw my attorney coming up toward me. He stood in front of me on the other side of the wooden stand, he looked toward me and said, "For the purposes of the court, state your name and age."

"My name is Christopher Jay Wilson, I was born in Nashville, Tennessee, and I am seven years old."

"Simple enough, so tell us what were you doing before Gerald captured you."

"I was taking a walk, then his van came out of nowhere from the alley way and he ran after me, I was running away then I fell and skinned my knee."

"Have you gone into this alleyway before?"

"The previous three days before the incident started yes."

"Tell us what happened in order three days prior to the incident."

"The first day, I was extremely hot and I was wearing the clothes I had on now, I went into the alley way because it was cooler. The second day I had a change of clothes and I was walking, however, something seemed off that day. The third day he caught me."

"Okay, while you were captive, what did he do?"

"First he started to feel me from head to toe, he lifted my shirt and hoodie and said that my tummy was tight and plump, and that he liked that, then he used his hands to feel my back, then he felt my bottom, then the back of my legs, then my thighs, then my…" Then I cleared my throat to replace that word. He stopped me and said, "For that, could you use this piece of paper to show people where that…" Then he cleared his throat, imitating me, "…is."

He gave me a piece of paper with a human body sketch front and back, I turned that paper around pointed to that private place. "Is that he place you vocally censored?"

"Yes sir."

He got his pen out and said, "Could you circle that place so the jury can see?"

I grabbed the pen and said, "Yes sir."

I did as asked then he took the paper and pen, he showed the paper to the jury, then the judge.

"Okay, so tell us more."

"Well, then he stripped me, then he took pictures, then he showed pictures of him stalking me from the alleyway to my house. Then he kissed me using his tongue and I bit it and he backslapped me really hard. Then…" I blanked out, I couldn't remember, I kept trying to think, a few seconds later he asked, "Then what? What happened?"

"I can't remember sir."

"That's alright Christopher, you don't have to know everything, what do you remember?"

"I remember that the third night or so I tried to escape."

"What happened?"

"He caught me using the dirt bake then roped me up and dragged me back to the house, he stripped me and then he whipped me for a few minutes, it hurt really badly. Then that night mom, who I didn't know was my mother then, came in and used some healing gel on my back."

Then he got out the tin can from his briefcase and said, "Is this the healing stuff you are talking about?"

"Yes sir, she would rub it on my back and then overnight my back would feel better, well, better then before."

"Okay, tell us more."

Gerald would feed me some concocted white mush and say it's either that or I don't eat at all, there was a few times where he gave me real food."

"And what those times be?"

"When I "gave" myself to him, or he was being nice to get to me, or he would forget I am captive."

"How would you give yourself to him."

"Well, when he was eating his steak dinner I sat on his lap facing him and felt his chest and stomach, I guess he feels erotic when I did that, he fed me the rest of his dinner, but I swore never to steep so low, I just haven't had dinner or anything in a couple of days."

"So he neglected to feed you."

"No, he offered me the white mush, but I wouldn't eat it."

"Oh ok. So, tell us more of what happened."

"I made scramble eggs once and he threw both plates on the floor, made me eat it from the floor, called me an animal, a dog, a pig, that I didn't deserve to wear clothes and act human."

"You cook?"

"Not much, just a few egg dishes."

"Are they good?"

"Best egg dish than Miss Clara if I do say so myself."

"Oh ok. So continue. Get a little more deeper though."

"Well, he used a leash to put around my neck, he pulled down his pants and underwear and… well… uhhh…made me suck, is probably as general as I can put it."

"So he got bottom naked and violated your mouth?"

"Yes sir."

"Well then. Continue."

"He when I was awake he violated me on the other side."

"Your bottom?"

"Yes sir."

"Then Mom gave me a bath, made my hair smell like strawberries."

"Why?"

"To keep me useful to Gerald."

"Oh, please tell more to the jury."

I was beginning to get the hang of the story and the view, the butterflies were fading and I felt more confident. "He would lock me in the room, he had a bike, and when I was on that bike he didn't wanna hurt me or have sexual intercourse with me, he made me wear Timmy's jersey, I figured out that he loved his son, and he doesn't wanna hurt him, I assumed that something made him like this. I figured out that he accidently killed his son and hearing Miss Clara's story, I think I have it figured out."

"Do tell."

Then the defense attorney stood up and said, "Objection, off topic."

Then the judge said, "No, I wanna hear this."

"Well, when Miss Clara was at work Gerald and Timmy were having an argument, before she got home, Gerald accidently pushed Timmy down the steps, over shocked he just stood there, as Timmy bled out and Miss Clara got home.. ehh, you heard the rest from Miss Clara. Anyway, back to him being a demonic sexual psychopath, yeah, he did everything all these people said, taped me up a few times, I tried escaping four times and I failed every single one even with mom's help, then the last two weeks it was a bit more soothing, though I was held captive and I was home sick missing Miss Clara."

"Tell me about the dead officer."

"Well, I was on the stair well hidden from site, he told me to shut my mouth or I will die, well, when the officer asked if any one seen me, my captor, Gerald over there, was extremely calm as he was lying through his teeth, I decided to show my self and got the poor officer killed, then before he dragged the officer he looked at me with the scariest and devilish smile I had ever seen him do."

"Okay, tell me how you sneaked in conversations though the car's radio."

"I waited until Gerald fell asleep, and snuck out the back, then I felt my way in the garage then felt the cars, when I felt the push bars I got on the hood to get the keys from the roof. I went in the passengers then used the key and turned it once. If I turned it twice the enging would roar, but turning it once turned on the electronics."

"How do you know that?"

"Television."

"Oh, what was the channel?"

"325 the cars channel, CNE."

"oh, what does it stand for?"

"The Cars N' Engine channel."

"Ok. Anyway, back on topic, tell us about Isabella when you see her and stuff."

"Well, sometimes around midnight."

"Okay. Well, all this evidence and testimony makes it hard not to convict Gerald. So you are probably wondering why a trial has been takin place right?"

"No, I don't it is the right to a fair trial no matter how bad or obvious the case is. I know the rights. Though Gerald has the most obvious case of all, a trial must be taken place because it is his right."

"Ok, so, talk about the dog house."

"Not much, he threw me in there and chained me down like a dog."

"I guess there is not much else to ask, the evidence repeats itself in different voices and languages. No more questions for the witness, but there is one thing I should show the people, one video tape that we uncovered from the house. It shows proof of the murder of Keith Evergreen."

He popped in the video and it showed the basement, the kid was tied like I have been, and Gerald. The video was probably more closure than anything, it showed how Gerald tortured then kill him, I couldn't see no more, I put my hands over my eyes, scared to look.

Then our attorney sat down and then the defense stood up. I knew it was gonna be bad, I knew that his questions are gonna suck, so I embraced myself. He stood in front of me and gave a smile and a laugh and said, "Today, has probably been the most interesting trial I have ever had in my life, and probably gonna be in the text books. So let's end it with the biggest bomb that will ever be dropped. So I am just gonna serve it to you raw, are you a human or are you a chipmunk?"

Everyone was so confused, I was confused, "I have no idea how to answer that."

"It's plain and simple where is your birth certificate?"

"I don't have one."

"Where is the legal adoption papers that say your name?"

"I don't have them."

"Where in the world does anything that legally says you are a United States citizen?"

"I don't know."

"So, for all we know you are an illegal alien smuggled from a different country."

"Well…"

"Isn't that right sir!"

"I was born here! Mom says so!"

"Without legal proof, you are an illegal alien, an animal, and the animals don't apply to the laws."

Everyone including myself let out a gasp. I then remained calm and said, "May I ask you a few questions?"

"What?"

"How Tall am I?"

"3'2" "

"When I was hurt, did I bleed red?"

"Yes."

"When I was naked, was my private area more similar to a human or an animal? Gerald?"  
He answered with an angry but truthful tone, "Human."

"What color are my eyes?"

"Blue."

"Is my body has skin or full on fur?"

"Skin."

"So now let me ask you a hypothetical question, In this case, if I was to kill you, would I go to prison or the pound?"

He looked at the judge, the judge said, "It seems he is getting somewhere with this."

"You would go to prison."

"So, now, the definition of murder is when a human kills another human, so, if I was going to prison for murder, but Gerald is going free cause I am an animal? I don't know, that is being judgmental don't you think your honor?"

"As a matter of fact I do."

"And I said I didn't know where the adoption papers are, I didn't say that there wasn't any. Miss Clara, where are the adoption papers?"

She answered, "I gave them to him." Looking at our attorney, he rummaged around for them, when he found them he said, "Ah, There they are." He gave the papers to the judge. The judge read them and said, "It's a valid adoption papers with his name on it. He is a legal US citizen."

Then I confidently said, "And I have a social security code too, it is with Miss Clara."

Gerald and the defense attorney looked shocked, open mouthed, then he said with a depressing sigh, "No further questions your honor."

The judge said, "Okay, the witness may take a seat."

I ran to Miss Clara, happy and Miss Clara whispered, "I am really proud of you Christopher," then she gave me a kiss on the cheek. Then Judge Christian Matthews said, "The court will re assemble when the verdict is in. Court is dismissed, for now." Then he banged the gavel. We all left again. I felt happier and I felt more confident. Miss Clara said, "Good job, I am so happy you got over your fear!" She hugged me and kissed me, Carmen was there too, she joined in on the hug and kiss.


	36. Ch 36

Chapter 36: The Relief of the Truth

Felipe was also joining in, afterwards we all let go he said, "ey, How is the little warrior doing huh?"

"I am so relieved, that's how I am feeling."

"I was wondering, would you like to take a ride in my car?"

I looked at his 1970 Camaro SS, it looked like a monster, "I think I had enough adrenaline for one summer, but thank you for your offer."

"That's ok, I understand. Do you want to hear the engine though?"

"Yes please."

I walked over to his car and he started to get in the car. Without warning his engine roared so loud, that it was like someone shot my heart, I fell to my knees in pain, coughed up a little blood, he instantly got out and ran over to me, he picked me up, tried standing me up, but my legs fell weak, "Are you alright Christopher?"

I had coughed a little bit and said, "Yeah, I guess your engine rattled me a little bit."

Miss Clara ran over to me, "Oh g_ Christopher are you alright?"

"Yeah, just rattled, guess I can't do anything that will rattle or cause stress huh?"

"I guess you're right." Carmen said.

"Come on Christopher, let's go."

I went with Miss Clara and we drove home. I felt so relieved, so happy, I knew there was no way that it was going to be an innocent decision. All the evidence, some that were clearly spoken of. It may be his right, but it is just another embarrassment, though I think I closed the Timmy Case. I think about all that has happened to me involving Timmy. How nice he was, almost guilty like, about Timmy, he probably went insane and veered into a bad road. Poor bas_, was a lawful business man that turned evil. I almost feel sorry for him…. almost.

We were having a late dinner, like a five o clock dinner, that or six o clock. We were having some lasagna. It was cheesy and so tasty. A letter came in the mail, after dinner, I got it and read it out loud,

_Dear Wilson Residence,_

_We of the Tennessee court would like to say that by 8:00 am tomorrow; a verdict will be giving in front of the entire Tennessee state. The jury has been on this and still is continuing the verdict. However, as I said, it should be decided by 8:00 A.M._

"I can't believe tomorrow justice will be done."

"It is a wonderful thing."

I had done my hygiene routine and then went to bed at around nine p.m. The night was like sleeping on a cloud.


	37. Ch 37

Chapter 37: The verdict

I woke up and the sun was shining bright. I put on my clothes and woke Miss Clara up, she smiled and said, "Okay Christopher I'm up."

Then I ran downstairs and made coffee and tea, Miss Clara was in her real estate uniform, she said as I handed her the coffee, "Why Thank you Christopher, you seem to be very peppy today."

"I know, I am just happy I plus many others can get justice."

"That would make any child happy."

"I know!" I was so happy, so excited, the world off my shoulders. It was 7:40 A M and I said, "Come on! Let's go!" I got her hand and I almost dragged her to the car, she said, "Ho-hold on there! I gotta get my keys first!"

She quickly grabs the keys and we ran to the car. We were at the courthouse at 7:53 A.M. and we went through the doors everyone was there. I saw Officer Nikki, Carmen, and Officer T.J, sitting next to each other, I waved and they waved back, smiling." I sat at the plaintiffs table, awaiting everything to go down. The verdict was moments away, It was absolutely obvious he was going to prison. A few minutes later Officer T.J stood up in front of the judge's stand. He yelled out, "All rise, Judge Christian Matthews is comin' in!"

We all had a little laugh. Then the judge sat down and said, "You all may be seated." We all sat down, "Defendant rise."

He did as asked, "Has the jury reached its verdict?"

Then a middle aged woman stood up and said, "We have your honor."

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Yes, of course. The charge of child molestation in the first degree we find the defendant guilty, in the charge of rape in the first degree we find the defendant guilty, in the charge of child neglect in the first degree we find the defendant guilty. In the charges of the death of an Officer and the children in the first degree, we find the defendant guilty."

"What about the death penalty?"

"After he does his 12 years of the guilty charges he plead, he will be put to death."

We were all happy and hugging each other. Then Gerald ran over before he was caught and he yelled out, "I'll see you in h_ Christopher Wilson! Ye hear me boy in h_!"

Then Miss Clara came close to me and said, "You get the h_ away from my son you a_h_, I think you've done enough damage!" Then Officer T.J. and Officer Nikki Rochelle too Gerald and Officer Nikki smiled and said, "Don't worry Christopher, he can't hurt you anymore, he won't hurt you anymore."

Then A news reporter came over, she had blonde hair that went down to her shoulders and she wore a red formal jacket, white formal tee, black knee high skirt, black pantyhose, and black heels,she looked very beautiful she said, "Hi I am Mirela Jones I am the lead reporter for the Channel 10 News, how do you feel that now Gerald will be behind bars?"

I smiled and said, "Like the world has lifted out my shoulders."

Then Miss Clara said, "I am glad that my ex is gone and my sons have justice."

Then Mirela Jones said, "You are quite a smart kid, where did you get it from?"

"My moms, my school, and paying attention."

"What do you expect happening in the future for you?"

"Same as it has always been, spend time with Miss Clara, go to school, become an auto body repairer, then live out the rest of my life."

Then she signaled the camera man to cut. "I am glad you are alright. This trial will be remembered for centuries."

"I know Miss."

"I have to go now, see you around."

"Bye."

Then Mirela left in the news van with the camera man. "On that note, we should head home." Miss Clara said.

"I wanna do something first." Then I looked over and Isabella was about to leave with the police man when I ran over to her and said, "Will you be alright mom?"

She gave a small chuckle and said, "I'll be fine, a couple years of community service and a ear behind bars then I'll be out and around."

"Oh ok. I'll miss you Mom."

I gave her a hug and said," I'll miss you too son."

"Thank you for helping me out at Gerald's place, I appreciate it."

"Oh it's no problem, just a mother doing her duties."

"Oh ok."

Then an officer said, "Come on Isabella, it's time to go."

"I'll see you later Christopher."

"Bye mom."

Then I hugged and kissed her good bye and left as she went with the officer out of the courtroom. We went home and had some lunch, as early as it was.

For the rest of the summer I did martial arts, received the orange belt, which is the third rank, I practiced volley ball, watched TV, and I didn't need the night time pad anymore. The rest of my summer was easy living, everyone except Gerald, was in piece. However, sometimes, I get extremely depressed, want to commit suicide sometimes.


	38. Ch 38

Chapter 38: Epilogue (the true story)

(Next year, the night before school ended)

I have been depressed lately; Gerald had abused me for a month. All the damage he's done in that month, absolutely over bearing. A year has passed and though I was happy after the trial ended, I still was never the same as I was, I am a black belt now, I learn very fast. I had won a volley ball trophy and a martial arts trophy, I still have that darn dirt bike, I guess it reminds me of the brother I could have had, the brother I've "replaced." I have won quite a few trophies, volley ball, martial arts, even a talent show, well, what I done was geekier I should say, knowledge had me won it, I am very smart.

It was about lunch time here in good old Tennessee. I hear Clara yell, "Christopher! Come and eat!"

"Ok Clara, I'll be there in a minute." I got up from my car bed and went down stairs to the dinner table where I see Clara serving grilled cheese sandwiches. Then I take a seat at the table and said, "Thank you." I started eating. Halfway through lunch when Clara said, "Want me to help you practice for volleyball?"

"That sounds great, may I wear my gloves?" I never wore them often, only during martial arts.

"Ok Christopher, but after lunch."

"Ok." My gloves were black with the finger parts of it cut off and an intentional open space at the top of it to ventilate my hand in the glove, they almost seemed like punk gloves, or biker gloves. The cheese in the sandwich was so melty and delicious. The bread was white, I don't really like any other kind. I loved the way it tasted in my mouth.

Well, when lunch was over, I put on my gloves and then I headed outside where Clara was waiting for me. I was outside in position to bump the ball when Clara said, "Ready Christopher?"

"Yes, bring it on Clara." Then she bumped the ball to me and I went back and forth for a while until Clara decided to spike it, I saved it, but I didn't get up fast enough to catch the next one. "Sorry Christopher, but you need to be faster than that." Then I got up and said, "I am done for today." She didn't say a word as I went upstairs to my room.

I was racing with my five hundred and something cars and that lasted a while, or at least to dinner. I had old muscle to future concept cars, they all looked good because I never crashed them, it would deplete the look of the car. I knew it was probably four o clock because that is the normal time for dinner, "Christopher! Come and get your dinner!" Clara said.

"Ok Clara." So, I went down stairs to eat dinner, we had macaroni and cheese, I loved how she makes it, she adds a bit more milk and butter so the cheese sort of gets a bit liquidly like mac and cheese juices I dare say. I was eating plate after plate, it was so delicious, until I got to the end of the third plate, then I said, "I am full."

"Ok Christopher, I'll clean up here, you should go and digest some of that food."

"Ok, Clara." Then I got down from the table and went upstairs. When I got upstairs I laid down on my bed to digest, my stomach was so full, that I thought it would burst. I sat down on my wooden floor and I saw my favorite car, my favorite car was coincidently the car Clara had, a metallic red two door convertible, the red was so vibrant. I just awed at its perfection, too bad I can't drive it.

It was around nine when I got to bed, I had a nightmare about Gerald, and all the damage he's done to me, I was so scared that I woke up at around midnight. I was lost, I didn't know what else to do, I was at the climax depressed, so I went into the bathroom, grabbed a razor blade from one of Clara's razors, dismounted the plastic piece and used the razor sharp blade and cut just under my wrist. I was bleeding profusely; I was crying about the pain that Gerald caused me, crying at the pain I was inflicting myself. Then I take my bloody arm and switched the blade into it, then I raise my other arm up vein side up and cut just under my wrist. I was screaming in pain, Clara must of heard me and she just about kicked the door down, she saw blood all over the floor, she saw my bloody arms and immediately she picked me up and put me in the car. She turned the car on and literally sped off; we reached the hospital within five or ten minutes.

Then she rushed me in a doctor saw and took me and almost shoving me into a room. She almost manhandled me on to a hospital bed. "Ok sir we need to put you to sleep, you will feel very sleepy real soon." Then she immediately put some kind of mask on me and I was feeling really drowsy, it was three seconds later before I fell asleep. I was asking myself in my head, "What have I done?"

When I woke up, I saw my wrists were cleaned and stitched up. Then Clara came over to my hospital bed when I sat up. "Why Christopher, why did you cut your wrists? Are you depressed about what Gerald did?"

I started to cry, "Yes, I am sorry, it won't happen again."

Then Clara wrapped her arms around me and said, "That's good honey, just come to me next time when you get depressed like this." Then and African American female doctor who looked to be in her twenties came in and said, "The cuts were deep, after we take those stiches out in a few weeks it is gonna leave permanent scars on your wrists."

Then we left the hospital a few minutes later. When we got home, I didn't have any extra pairs of pajamas, I had three options, sleep in my underwear, sleep in the bloody pajamas, or where my day clothes, I just wore the bloody pajamas. The next day I bathed so I could get what was left of the blood that was on me. When I got out and changed Clara said, "Come on, we need to get you pajamas." I looked at my wrists, I didn't want people to think that I was suicidal, it would be a bad image for Clara, she was a real nice woman, so I got my gloves and they hid the scars very well.

We were in the car when Clara asked, "Why do you have your gloves on?"

I said, "I didn't want to create a bad image for you, I didn't want people to think that I was suicidal." She didn't say anything after that. Months past and I was wearing my gloves like an accessory. Then it was almost the end of school, about a week or so when Clara said, "We are moving to California." Then we packed up our stuff, and headed to what my mother calls, "The Superstar State."


End file.
